


Blood Moon

by tyffi



Series: Chrexverse [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternative Universe - Smallville, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyffi/pseuds/tyffi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and his girlfriend Chris are facing a stalker problem. It's an annoying experience but they try to make the best out of it, and spend some quality time together. Eventually, their stalker problem becomes a threat to their lives.<br/>Meanwhile, Clark struggles with his feelings for Lex, and has to deal with a red-haired stranger that 	seems to know a lot about him. Clark is wary about her, but finally realizes that he has to trust her in order to make the right decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is loosely based on Season One and Two. There are a few concepts from later seasons, but I don't follow all of the series' canon, e.g. Clark's abilities don't show up before puberty, but Lex has self-healing powers.
> 
> Originally written for the 2009 SmallvilleBigBang at Livejournal.

 

_ _

_ Blood Moon _

 

There were only a few customers in the Talon and nobody there to serve so Lana sat down at an empty table to finish her homework.

"Differential calculus... Ooh, fun!"

Lana looked up, straight into a pair of greenish eyes that were smiling at her. They belonged to Chris Harris, Lex's current girlfriend. "As fun as a root canal treatment..."

"Huge fan, huh?" Chris laughed and glanced at Lana's books. "Need help?"

"Actually, yes," Lana said and walked back behind the counter, "but I don't want to steal your time. You're on your way to Lex's, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but first I need a nicely brewed coffee in a nice, huge mug," Chris replied, still smiling. "The coffee in the mansion tastes like dishwater..."

"Don't tell Lex!"

"I think he already has a hunch. – I'm gonna sit over there in case you need help; I've always liked numbers... What are the odds you still have one of those delicious chocolate muffins? And, one banana blueberry? Lex likes them."

"I've saved you one of each."

"You're an angel, Lana!"

"Sometimes..." Lana flashed her a wicked grin.

When they were ready, Lana served Chris her coffee and the chocolate muffin. The banana blueberry one she put in a small box since it was for Lex, though Lana wondered whether he eat it. Although he once had ordered a banana blueberry, she hadn't seen him actually eating it. In fact, sometimes, she even wondered whether he ate at all.

"I'm serious about helping you," Chris said, munching at her muffin.

"Well, maybe... I have problems finding the derivative of this function," Lana mumbled and got her schoolbook to show it Chris.

"Boy, did Newton himself write that book?" Chuckling, she had a look at it and began to explain.

The Talon was still mostly empty when Lana finished her homework. – Chris hadn't been much of a help since she was anything but a teacher, however, Lana finally had understood where her mistake had been.

Relieved since the worst task of today was done, she stored her schoolbag behind the counter when a courier entered the café.

"I have a delivery for Chris Harris. Where can I find him?" he asked Lana as she moved to the register.

" _Her_... She's sitting right over there."

Nodding, though confused, the courier walked away and Lana saw him handing Chris first a clipboard to sign and then a huge, brown envelope before he left again.

Lana began to clean glasses when Chris suddenly jumped to her feet, grabbed her belongings and hurried out of the Talon. A second later, she showed up again.

"The rest's for you!" She threw a bank note onto the counter and left.

"Chris, wait! That's a  _Fifty_ !"

*****

Lex pressed redial on his phone and checked his watch anxiously. He repeated that procedure again and again until the doors to his study opened. He whirled around, expectantly, but his face fell when he spotted Matthew, his butler.

"Master Lex, it's Ms. Lang."

Closing his eyes, Lex sighed quietly before nodding. Lana wasn't the one he expected to see right now.

"I promise, it's a short visit," Lana said cheerfully as she entered the room, holding a folder. "I bring the Talon's tax bills. And Chris' change. She must've been so excited to see you that she accidentally paid me with a Fifty." Lana laughed but Lex simply stared at her.

"Chris's been at the Talon?  _Today_ ?"

"Yes... she always stops by when she's going to see you. Isn't she here?"

"Do you see her anywhere?" Lex snapped before he recalled who he was talking to. Breathing in deeply, he flashed an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Lana. It's just... not my day. " He turned to put the phone on his desk. He was worried and even a bit annoyed. Chris had told him she'd come over today and normally she kept her word. However, she wasn't here yet and she hadn't called, either. She wasn't even answering her phone which was rather unusual.

"Maybe she had to go back to Metropolis," Lana suggested. "She got that delivery and I thought it was about one of her clients. Although..."

Lex stopped dead and looked at her, quizzically. "What delivery?"

"I don't know, but she looked rather pale when she left. And, confused; more than usual... Probably I was imagining that," she added hastily.

Lex nodded absently, doubting Lana had imagined anything. She usually was sharp-eyed, and had good instincts.

It was true, Chris was a little scatterbrained, but not enough to forget completely about him. That delivery must've freaked her; otherwise she would've called him to cancel their weekend – she was absolutely reliable on that.

"I'm sure there's a simple explanation," Lana said, trying to reassure him.

"I'm sure there is... – Thanks for bringing the tax bills," Lex said absently, still thinking of Chris.

It was almost disturbing how much she meant to him, and how much he wanted to see her right now. And amazingly, that feeling didn't seem to wear off – on the contrary: Chris had become a constant part of his life. She owned him and didn't even know...

Almost an hour passed since Lana had left when the phone rang. "Chris?"

_"No, it's Keith,"_ a male voice said. Lex recognized Keith Morris' voice. The man was a detective at the Metropolis Police Department and Chris' best friend.

Instantly thinking the worst, Lex shivered. "Is Chris okay?"

_"She's okay. I didn't mean to worry you, Lex. She's here at my apartment... Listen Lex, it's a bit delicate, nothing to talk on the phone about... Could you come to Metropolis? ASAP?"_

"What happened?"

_"I really don't want to talk on the phone about it. Can you come? It'd be better."_

"Sure... I'll be there in at about an hour." Confused, Lex hung up. That call left him curious. Keith's voice had been earnest, yet not worried.

*****

Forty minutes later, Lex was in Metropolis, heading for the building Chris lived in. Keith's apartment was one floor above hers. Lex rang Keith's doorbell and a moment later, a woman with short, flaming red hair and emerald green eyes opened. He frowned; she was one of LuthorCorp's IT-specialists... What was she doing here?

"I see you remember me," she said and shook his hand. "It's Dina Glawey. Come on in, Mr. Luthor."

"It's Lex," he corrected habitually and followed inside. He hadn't been in Keith's apartment before but it looked a lot like Chris'. The furniture was different, of course, but the ground plan seemed to be identical.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Dina said as they entered the living room, causing Lex to raise his brows. He wondered how she had gotten a job at LuthorCorp with an attitude like this.

Keith and Chris were sitting on the couch; he held her and petted her knee. Lex pursed his lips, disapprovingly.

Once Chris spotted him, she jumped to her feet, watching Keith angrily. "What's he doing here? Did you call him?"

Lex scowled. That wasn't the welcome he would've expected.

"We both know he should be here, Chris," Keith said soberly and stood to welcome Lex. "That's really ASAP... I assume you came by helicopter?"

Lex nodded but kept looking at Chris who was still furious. Suddenly, she turned on her heels and headed for the bedroom. At least, Lex thought so. A floor below, in her apartment, it was the bedroom.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Here we go again... Dina, make sure she doesn't use the fire escape. – Lex, thanks for coming. Have a seat. And, don't worry about Chris; she's glad you're here, she just doesn't know it yet."

Lex raised his brows, watching the tall, dark-haired man skeptically, and made no attempt to move. The whole situation was odd: Keith and Chris being so intimate, Chris being pissed about his arrival and to top it all there was this LuthorCorp employee whose presence was still to be explained.

"It's okay if you want to stand," Keith said, watching him earnestly with his steel-blue eyes, "but I recommend you have a seat. – You're certainly wondering about Chris's behavior, but before I explain, you should have a look at these." He handed Lex a stack of photos.

"Chris got those today when she stopped by at the Talon on her way to meet you."

There were six pictures of Lex and Chris, asleep and spooning in her bed. "What the..."

"Oh, the fun just starts," Keith said, handing him a note. "That was attached."

_ʻI'm always aroundʼ_ , Lex read and had to sit down. He breathed in sharply and felt his palms getting slightly wet. "Someone was in her apartment!?"

"Luckily, no," Keith replied and moved a laptop on the coffee table so that Lex could see its screen. "That's why Dina's here. I've known her for quite a while, and I asked her for help. She scanned the prints and ran some programs over them, and... I don't know what she did, but evidently those photos were taken from outside the bedroom." He pointed at the screen. "See, there's a reflection of the Planet's globe; at Chris' hand. It shouldn't be there if the photographer had been inside."

Lex looked at the laptop. He needed a moment to digest the implications.

"I've called you because this concerns you as much as Chris. --"

"Apparently, she disagrees. It's obvious she doesn't want me here," Lex replied soberly. Chris might be a part of his life, but he would never be a part of her life. How often had she kept things from him, telling him later she had wanted to let him know but the timing had been wrong? Today, she had been in Smallville when she had gotten those photos, she had been on her way to the mansion, but instead of telling him she had run straight to Keith.

"You're right: she doesn't want you here, but not because she doesn't care for you, or your feelings... C'mon Lex, think like Chris!"

Lex looked at Keith and then stared at the door Chris had vanished behind. He frowned, again. Chris was one of the smartest people he had ever met. She was a fountain of wisdom and quickly understood the most complex things, but at times she acted completely irrational and idiotic. Was it possible she had immediately realized someone was stalking her and now, she tried to protect _him_?

"She doesn't want to endanger you," Keith said, confirming Lex's thoughts.

"I think, it's quite chivalrous!" Dina reentered the living room and glanced at Lex. "But, men aren't happy when they can't save a damsel in distress." Rolling her eyes, she sat down in a chair and took the laptop from the coffee table.

"Where's Chris?" Keith asked, slightly concerned.

"Sitting in your bedroom, wondering why Mr. Luthor – _Lex_ – why he still hasn't put on his shining armor and mounted his white horse," Dina said, typing on her laptop. She looked up, her piercing green eyes met Lex's. "She wants to talk to you."

*****

Chris sat on Keith's bed as Lex entered the room. He looked around, feeling slightly uncomfortable, especially when he spotted some framed photographs sitting on a sideboard. Some showed Keith and Chris alone, and some with two other young women.

"Family gallery," Chris mumbled and stood up. She had followed his gaze. "Nothing to worry about. We've known each other for nearly twenty years... – You shouldn't have come." Her voice changed, becoming more matter-of-fact, and she watched him sternly.

"Keith called me."

"He shouldn't have... I assume he showed you the photos!?"

Lex nodded, eyeing her. She seemed to be composed and he couldn't help but admire her. Not many people would handle such a situation like this. Though maybe, she was still in shock.

"Why haven't you told me?" – "What else did Keith tell you?"

They both chuckled a little when they realized they had spoken at the same time.

"What did Keith tell you?"

Lex closed his eyes. Sighing, he moved his hand over his face. Chris was equal to him and while mostly he liked it, there were moments he wished she'd be a bit more _girly_.

Quickly, he repeated Keith's words. "Chris, I don't need you to _protect_ me. --"

"You sure? How long have we known each other now? And, how often have you been in hospital since then?" She seemed to lose her composure. "You need protection, and I don't want to be the reason for your next hospital stay! You've seen the note; there's a crazy stalker out there. Maybe he just likes to take pictures of sleeping people, but maybe he thinks him and I are destined for each other. If it's the latter, you're in danger!"

She kept talking and began to shiver. Normally, Lex would've moved forward to pull her into his arms, but now he hesitated. Never, would he get used to anyone caring so much for him. Not even Clark was that obsessed about his well-being!

"What's your solution, then?" he asked slowly as Chris paused to take a breath. "Do you want to break up with me?"

He saw her pressing her lips, avoiding his eyes, and finally, he moved a closer, taking her hands in his.

"I know you're smart, and you can take care of yourself. And, while I appreciate your concern for my health, I'm wondering... Did you waste a single thought of what could happen to _you_?"

Chris looked up, her eyes widened, and Lex suppressed a sigh. Of course, she hadn't thought about the consequences for her life, but she understood what he was referring to; a thought he didn't like to finish.

"I... You..." she stuttered, fighting for her self-control. "I haven't thought further, but... That doesn't matter. I don't want anything happen to you!"

"And I don't want anything happen to _you_!"

Sighing, Chris turned away, moving over to the window and looked outside. She wrapped her arms around herself, not saying anything for a minute.

"Someone in that building must've taken the pictures," she quietly said, mostly to herself. "Or, Spider-Man himself was the photographer... – What shall we do now?"

Lex blinked. Was she talking to him? He hated her changing the subject that quickly. Not everyone was able to think in Mach Three...

Chris turned around again. "Now that you know, you certainly won't go home, twiddling your thumbs... I'd have to kill you to keep you out of this, right?!" She flashed him half a smile while her eyes still watched him worried.

Half-heartedly, Lex returned her smile. Chris knew him too well. He followed her to the window and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "I just want to be there for you," he quietly said.

"I know..." Chris crinkled her nose, but managed to give him a real smile. "So, what do we do now?"

"First of all, we leave Keith's bedroom. Sooner, or later he'll want it back. And then, you should make a report to the police. --"

"So that the whole story is in the _Inquisitor_ by tomorrow?" Chris pushed him away and shook her head in disbelief. "I trust Keith, but the rest of the MPD are a club of corrupt clowns. Actually, Keith's a clown himself, just not corrupt... If I want the story public, I'd call the _Inquisitor_ myself!"

Lex sighed. He had almost expected this reaction. Hell, he even agreed, especially since he knew first hand about the corruption at the Metropolis Police Department.

"My people will do the investigations then. It's not the first stalker case they've had to work on. No talking back!" he said firmly when Chris opened her mouth to contradict. "You'll stay with me in Smallville for a couple of days, and later, you'll move into the penthouse. At least, no one will be able to take pictures of you up there. --"

"And, if I don't obey, you'll call my daddy to ground me!?" Chris huffed, one brow raised.

"Actually, that's even better. You stay with your dad at the military base," he said, pulling his cell from his pocket when Chris suddenly grabbed his wrist. Lex almost smirked but controlled his features.

"Don't! You have no idea what will happen when the General learns about... all of this," she said, panic in her eyes. "And, when he sees those photos..."

"He knows we're together, and those photos are rather innocent. --"

"So was my prom night and still, I was escorted by two Marines," Chris replied. "He'll freak, and I'm planning to delay it as long as possible. We can handle it on our own. I come with you to Smallville, and..." She trailed off, watching him. "You can't call him; you don't even have his _number_!"

A moment passed and her expression changed from disbelief to scowling. "You manipulative bastard! – Fine then, I'll spend some time in Smallville. But, don't expect me to move into your yuppie penthouse!"

*****

Back in Smallville, Lex finished the necessary calls to instruct people on Chris's stalker, and increased security before he went upstairs to the bedroom. Chris was lying on bed, sleeping. It had been a long, troublesome day, and he was glad she managed to get some sleep. However, he couldn't help but admire her strength; she was holding up so well!

Quietly, Lex undressed himself down to his boxer briefs and was going to slide into bed when suddenly – he had barely touched the mattress – Chris screamed and beat the air. She hit his face twice before he could get hold of her arms.

"Shh, Chris, it's just me," he said, holding her wrists; she was surprisingly strong. "It's okay, it's just me..."

Chris looked around, puzzled. It took her a moment before she focused on him. Lex let her go and switched on the lights, looking at her. She was wide-eyed and shaken.

"I... I... hit you," she mumbled, gently touching his cheek. "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry. --"

"Lucky me, you didn't find the gun in the nightstand," he replied, smirking, and laid his hand over hers. "I have to apologize; I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'm not..." Chris's protest died away before it had even began. She let her hand drop down to the mattress, fingers curling into the sheets.

"Maybe," she said, subdued, "I'm a _bit_ scared. It's just... I can't stop thinking about those photos, and the person that took them. I still feel like I'm being watched. I feel so..."

"Powerless?"

"Yeah! And, I _hate_ the feeling! I don't want this person to control my life, but he already does."

Lex sighed. Her composure, her self-control had to break away sooner or later, but he had hoped it would last until that stalker was caught. Chris was such a positive, cheerful person; it was painful to see her scared and worried. Carefully, he pulled her into his arms and moved his hand over her back. "That feeling is normal, Angel. Someone's violated your privacy --"

"Yours, too! How do _you_ feel about it?"

He couldn't help but smile. Even now, she still thought of him and his feelings. "To be honest: I haven't thought much about it yet," he said," but... I'm glad we look so good together in the pictures."

Chris stared at him for a moment, her eyes wide open, before suddenly, she began to laugh. She laughed and laughed until it became hysterical. Before Lex had to intervene, though, Chris moved both her hands across her face and breathed in deeply. He saw her shoulders shaking.

"I hate this! Why is this happening to me?"

He had asked himself the same question before, and admittedly, he could almost understand the stalker; Chris was beauty and brains, and Lex had done stupid things as well just to be with her. He had done it openly, though, making spontaneous trips to Metropolis, stopping by at her office, telling her he had accidentally been in the neighborhood, buying two coffees instead of one...

"Why does this make me sound like a whiny girl? That's not me; I wasn't raised that way! I --"

"Angel, you're holding up great!" Lex pulled her back into his arms, not knowing what else to do. This wasn't the Chris he was used to knowing, and yet her feelings were normal. "It'll be over soon," he whispered. "My people are on it, and they are good at their job."

Chris took another deep breath and sniffled slightly before she looked at him. "They're well-trained, huh?! I mean, you've certainly had a few stalkers in your life... They know what they're doing; your people?"

"They know what they're doing," Lex replied patiently. He could only assume what was _really_ going on inside her, but he couldn't deny he was grateful she didn't spill out all of her emotions this time; he wouldn't be able to handle them. "We should get some sleep; it's been a long day." He pulled the comforter up over them and switched off the lights before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. He wanted her to feel secure and forget about the day's events – at least for the night...

"Lex?" Chris whispered after a while. Her head was tucked against his shoulder, her arm over his stomach, and Lex had assumed she had fallen asleep minutes ago.

He lifted his head to have a look at her. "What is it, Angel?"

"Promise me you won't end up in hospital this time!"

*****

It was late Sunday afternoon when Lex was sitting in his study, talking to Keith Morris on the phone.

He had spent an almost normal weekend with Chris – just as planned. Chris wanted it this way. She had began to like Smallville and according to her, those weekends in the heartland helped her to relax. If there was anything she needed at the moment, it was relaxation so Lex had tried to treat her as normally as possible, although he was still worried about the whole situation.

_"Tell me: how's Chris?"_

"She puts a good face on the matter," Lex said.

_"In other words, she stopped talking about the incident."_ Lex heard Keith sighing.  _"At least, she's with you... – Have you called the General yet?"_

"Do you seriously think Chris would let her father know about something like this? She didn't want to tell me about it, either..."

_"That's why I've called you, and that's why_ you _should call the General. If necessary behind Chris's back. Her wrath is nothing compared to his,"_ Keith said and gave Lex the General's cell phone number. Habitually, he scribbled it down although he already had, just in case...

There was a knock at the door and Lex looked up; Chris entered the room. Hastily, he ended the call and smiled. "How was your walk?"

"Nice... It'd have been nicer without Darius tailing me, though," she said lightly, moving over to him.

He noticed she was holding her old SLR; apparently, she had taken some pictures of the park. Chris was an avid photographer and even developed the photos herself – the only reason he allowed her to occasionally take photos of him.

"So, you took some photos?" Lex said, smirking.

"Sure! Moody Darius, grumpy Darius, serious Darius, annoyed Darius..." She laughed and there was almost a hint of that cheerful twinkle in her eyes again. "I can't wait to develop them; they're gonna be..." She trailed off and pressed her lips.

"What is it?"

"Nothing... I just – I have all my stuff at home." Her eyes watched him sadly, but then she shrugged and forced herself into a smile. "Well, it's a good opportunity to practice patience."

"Or, just make a list for Matthew with everything you need; he'll take care of it."

"That's ridiculous,Lex. I have a complete developing set at home; you don't need to buy me a new one!"

Lex couldn't help but smile. Chris hated him spending money on her – that definitely differentiated her from all the other women he had been with before. "Who said I was going to buy it for _you_? Maybe I think the mansion needs a darkroom..."

"Uhm, are we still talking about the same kind of darkroom?" Chris retorted dryly, without batting a lash.

"Minx!" Laughing, he pulled her onto his lap and tickled her ribs. "Do I need to give you a spanking?"

Chris squeaked and squirmed. "Nooo! I'm gonna be a good girl; I pwomithe!" she added, lisping, trying to get away from his tickling fingers.

"Then, let me spoil you a bit. Tell Matthew what you need, and he'll set up a darkroom in the basement."

"You know, you can spoil me without spending money," she whispered, wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his ear. "Did I already thank you for this great weekend? – I'm so glad Keith called you..."

Lex froze and glanced at her suspiciously, but then he relaxed, realizing she was most likely referring to Keith's call from Friday that led him to Metropolis. "That sounded different a few days ago."

"I couldn't think straight then. I know, I should've told you in the first place. The whole thing concerns you as much as me... – Hey, are you done making calls?" Playfully, she opened the first button of his shirt, brushing her fingertips against his skin. "We could go down to the pool and swim a bit..."

"Swim a bit?!" Lex pursed his lips, and Chris fluttered her lashes, innocently. He was going to give a naughty remark when the double doors opened, causing them to look up.

"Right... it's Sunday," Chris said dryly when they saw Clark standing in the door. "No splashing then..."

Clark, standing stock-still, blushed. "I didn't... I, uhm... I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he stuttered and Lex noticed his eyes lingering on the opened buttons of his shirt. Clark grimaced helplessly.

"Two minutes later you would have," Chris said cheerfully, and stood. She breathed a kiss on Lex's cheek before she left.

"I didn't mean to drive her away... If I'd known Chris was still here, I --"

"You would've knocked?!" Lex eyed Clark who tried hard to avoid his gaze and he felt the corners of his mouth twitching amused while Clark was squirming with embarrassment.

"Well... uhm... yeah," he grinned and gesticulated helplessly. "What's Chris still doing here?"

"You've limited her stay? I didn't get the memo; sorry!" Lex stood up and slowly moved over to the bar without letting Clark out of his eyes. Again, the teenager blushed, causing Lex to bite his tongue. This was getting fun.

"I meant... normally, she's on her way back to Metropolis by this time. --"

"Where you like her the best?" Lex raised his brows and reached for a glass.

"That's _not_ what I said! I was... just not expecting to see her today, that's all!" Clark replied, almost pouting. Lex wondered if Clark would stamp his foot if he kept fooling him. "I better go..."

"Yeah, you should. Obviously, you left your sense of humor at home," Lex grinned and took another glass. He poured orange juice into both and handed Clark one of them.

"I hate it when you try to be funny!" Clark rolled his eyes, but relaxed anyway and flashed him one of those typical Kent smiles.

"Who's speaking of trying? – But, to answer your question: Chris is staying for a couple of days."

"Why?"

"I keep telling myself it's because she likes me, though I fear it's the pool that keeps her here," Lex said, sipping at his drink.

Clark didn't blush again but grinned. "It has to be the pool. I can't see why..." He trailed off, frowning. "Did you hear that?"

There had been a yelp – not loud, but definitely audible – and Lex immediately was alarmed. He had already reached the door when Clark said, "That sounded like Chris."

He ran upstairs, hearing Clark's footsteps behind him. The door to the bedroom stood open and when he entered the room, he saw Chris sitting cross-legged on the bed, her laptop in front of her. She looked pale and was staring at the screen. Lex feared the worst.

"Chris, you okay?" he asked carefully, touching her shoulder.

Chris looked up, bemused. "Sure... What about you? You look like you've seen a ghost." She knitted her brows.

"I... _we_ heard you screaming." He indicated Clark who was standing behind him in the door frame. "What happened? Is he stalking you online now? Did he send you more photos?"

"Why are you so convinced it's a he? It could also be a she... Or, do you know more?"

"Why did you scream?"

"I _didn't_ scream; and why do you always answer questions with counter questions?"

"Look who's talking..." Lex was tempted to roll his eyes. Wouldn't it be nice to get a clear answer every now and then?

"I _gasped_ because that's what jumpy people would do," Chris finally said, slightly annoyed. "And, you're no help to ease my nerves... – Sarah sent me photos of Howard's birthday party; we were there, remember?!"

Lex nodded. Certainly, he remembered her associate partner's birthday; he had been her handsome accessory that night. However, he failed to follow her train of thought right now. How could Howard's birthday justify her yelp?

"Sarah used an email address I didn't know, and the subject line said 'You look good in photos'," Chris continued and crinkled her nose as though she was embarrassed.

A relieved sigh escaped Lex's lips. At least, the stalker hadn't contacted her again. He kissed the top of her head as he sat down next to her. "Not just in photos," he whispered, smiling. "You really okay?"

Clark looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but here. "I better go... You two --"

"Stay!" Chris said firmly, but with a smile. "It's Sunday; your boys' night thingy, isn't it?! Don't cancel it on my account. I always squeak when I check my emails, especially, when I plan to go swimming afterwards. – Besides, I need you to distract Lex from calling the National Guard. He's jumpy enough to do it." She took Lex's hand and squeezed it slightly, looking at him.

"I'm fine," she added quietly. "Don't neglect your friends just because one lunatic likes to take pictures. I'm safe in the mansion, but you need to relax. You're almost as jumpy as I am." She made a face at him before she stood and pulled him up with her.

"I'm serious, Clark: distract him! Make him laugh. I expect a cheerful Lex by the end of the day. And now go! Or, do you wanna watch me changing into my bathing suit?! – Rhetorical question, Lex!" Laughing, Chris breathed a kiss on his lips and urged him and Clark to leave the bedroom.

*****

Quietly, Lex and Clark walked downstairs, reentering the study.

Lex moved straight toward the bar, took a fresh glass and poured himself a Scotch. He wondered if Chris would have acted this tough if Clark hadn't been around, or if she really wanted him to relax. But, how could he relax, knowing Chris could be in danger?

"Someone's stalking Chris? Is that why she's still here?"

Lex felt Clark's eyes in his back, and slowly, he turned around, watching him almost surprised. He couldn't get rid of the feeling Clark was hiding his true self and occasionally, like now, it came bubbling to the surface...

"I mean, she doesn't need a reason to stay," Clark added hastily. "She's your girlfriend, but --"

"Don't say 'girlfriend'!"

Clark blinked and watched him puzzled. "Isn't she? But, you and Chris... it's the longest time I've ever seen you with someone. I thought, this was something serious. It's for Chris, though... I guess..." He looked at him, almost reproachfully, and Lex felt the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile.

Only a couple of minutes ago, Clark had acted as though he was jealous of Chris, but now he was almost cheering her. Apparently, he approved of her as Lex's current partner, though Lex himself couldn't say how serious things between him and Chris really were. Of course, he cared for her, and he loved the feeling her sheer presence caused, but he refused to think any further, planning a future, or even give their relationship a name. He had burnt his fingers too many times...

"She loathes the term 'girlfriend'," Lex finally said, winking. "She's a bit peculiar when it comes to the use of certain words."

Clark nodded thoughtfully, though he didn't seem to understand. Or, pretended not to understand.

"You haven't answered my question, though," he said."What's going on here? You increased security, and you almost stormed upstairs when Chris was yelping... You still look worried."

Lex sipped at his drink. "Chris is my guest; she's supposed to feel comfortable. --"

"Therefore you increased security?!" Clark watched him skeptically. "Therefore you ran upstairs as if you were paid for it?! Therefore you asked her whether he is _stalking_ her online now?! – You really must think I'm an idiot!"

Lex raised his brows, trying to remember the last time Clark had spoken to him like that – he failed.

"Lex, I _know_ you! You're worried and it's something serious. Why don't you just tell me?"

Lex sighed quietly and shook his head. Maybe, he should lie to Clark, make up a story to calm him down, but he knew Clark would catch him lying. If he told him the truth, however, Clark would start to worry about Chris and likely about Lex, too. For a teenager, Clark had quite a messiah complex; and that was the point: Clark was still a teenager. He shouldn't worry about two adults!

"Clark, it's nothing I, or Chris, can't handle --"

Clark's eyes widened and his mouth formed a surprised little 'O'. "So, I'm right...?!"

"Yeah, you're right. Chris is being stalked. Someone took photos of her and sent them to her on Friday. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Lex finished his drink in on large swallow and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Clark. I --"

"What kind of photos?"

"Of me and Chris sleeping in her bed," he answered without thinking about it. He bit his tongue and refilled his glass. That wasn't exactly keeping Clark out of this. "Don't worry, Clark; I have it covered."

"Someone broke into Chris's apartment?"

"No one broke into anyone's apartment," Lex sighed, massaging the root of his nose between his thumb and index finger. How was Clark able to put him into this position? He didn't want to tell him anything about the whole affair, and yet he did. "Those photos were taken from the opposite building. --"

"That's what the police say?"

"Kinda," Lex mumbled, sipping at his drink. "It won't be long until the stalker is found," he said, trying to give Clark a convincing smile. "Mostly, stalkers are annoying, but not really clever."

"Yet, you increased security; that means you think he's dangerous..."

Again, Lex sighed. He missed the days when Clark believed in every word he said; without doubting him.

"It's just precautionary," he said, giving his Scotch a slight twirl and watched the amber liquid dancing in the glass."Besides, I'm not keen on getting photographed during my night-sleep again..."

Clark silenced but when Lex looked up, he saw him nodding slowly, pacing the floor without having a specific direction. He finally stopped at the pool table and began to play absently with the balls.

"Do you think it's smart to let Chris stay _here_?" he said after a while. Then hastened to add, "I mean, maybe that stalker is in love with her, so he most likely won't harm _Chris_ , but he could try to get _you_ out of the way..."

Lex raised his brows, almost amused. Sometimes, Clark and Chris' thoughts were identical – it was kind of disturbing.

"I don't want anything happen to Chris; she's my mom's best friend's daughter, and I like her. I --"

"It's okay." Lex followed him to the pool table. "I appreciate your concern, but I know what I'm doing. Besides, there's no safer place than Smallville; you'll always be here to save my sorry ass." Grinning, he tapped Clark's shoulder.

"That's not funny!"

"No, it isn't, but the truth rarely is." Shrugging, he set the glass onto the edge of the table. "I know, you just want to help, but there's nothing you can do. Although..." He trailed off into a pregnant pause and squinted at Clark. "Maybe, there's something you could do."

Clark's face lit up. Smirking, Lex turned around, taking two cues from the wall.

"I want to get revenge. You beat me last week, and I won't have that!"

*****

Two days later Lex was sitting in his study, reading stock reports when there was a knock at the door. He looked up and smiled as Chris entered the room. She certainly was the only person that ever knocked before coming in.

"Have a second?"

"For you? Even a minute," he grinned and stood to meet her halfway. He kissed her. "What is it? Do you need more space to work?"

Chuckling, Chris shook her head, "No, the office is perfect; though you really didn't need to set it up for me. All I needed was a decent internet connection... I could've worked here, too. On the couch, or in the gallery..."

Lex smirked. This, he hadn't done for her but for himself. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch a clear thought with her sitting only a few feet away. He would stare at her constantly, undressing her with his eyes...

"Let's call it a tax-deductible expense."

"Sounds better," Chris laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. But, that's not why you're here, is it? I doubt you just wanted to see me."

"Well, I _wanted_ to see you, but... I have to meet a client. In Metropolis, tomorrow," she replied, crinkling her nose.

"And, you want me to come with you!? Sure; just say when you want us to leave. I'll let --"

"Whoa!" Chris waved her hands about, stepping back. "You confuse me with a _girlfriend_! _We_ won't leave at all, Lex. _You_ have a meeting at the plant tomorrow, and last time I've checked, it wasn't in Metropolis."

"That can be postponed."

"Since the EPA has nothing better to do than waiting for the infamous Lex Luthor to give 'em an audience!?" she watched him sarcastically. "That meeting is important; you said it yourself. The EPA isn't exactly running your fan club; last time you only got away because I was your lawyer, but you don't have that luxury anymore. – No, I won't work for you again; you know my principles."

"Yeah, you've mentioned them one, or two thousand times..."

"Stop mocking me! I don't sleep with my clients, and I like having sex with you way too much to give it up!"

"Wow, now I feel cheap!"

He loved her outspokenness and her ardent personality. Even her quirks – and she had quite a few of them – but all in all she was genuine; a welcome change to all those sycophants he had dated before.

"How do you always make me say what's on my mind? I hate that," Chris sighed. "I need to work on that. Would you mind wearing a robe and acting a bit judge-y? That'd help me; a lot!"

"Let me think about this for a second... No!" Grinning, he kissed her. "I like to know what you think – even if I don't understand you." He brushed his thumbs against her cheek and winked. "So, your meeting --"

"I just wanted to borrow a car," Chris said. "You don't need to hold my hand; I've met clients before... Besides, the meeting is at my office; with Rachel sitting in front of the door. You know her: she comes from the same branch of hell your father does."

Lex felt the corners of his mouth twitching into a grin. He had met Rachel, Chris' paralegal, before and she definitely wasn't a person to meddle with.

"She's a minor devil compared to your father, though --" Chris was interrupted by Norman, head of the mansion's security staff, who had just entered the room.

"Mr. Luthor, we're done with the tour," he said, pointing at a young man standing next to him. "Mr. Morgenstein now knows what he needs to know."

"Excellent timing. Thank you, Norman."

"Uhm, we talk later then," Chris mumbled, turning to follow Norman out of the study, but Lex held her back.

"Hold up, Chris, I wanted you to meet Leslie Morgenstein."

The young man moved closer and Chris shook his hand, looking puzzled.

"Leslie is joining the security staff," Lex explained and faced Morgenstein. "You'll start immediately. Ms. Harris has an appointment in Metropolis tomorrow, and I'd like you to accompany her."

"It'll be my pleasure, Mr. Luthor." Morgenstein almost bowed, causing Chris to frown – as Lex noticed out of the corners of his eyes.

"Perfect. Then we --"

"Uhm, Lex... can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" Chris tucked at his sleeve and he automatically nodded.

"Darius will give you further instructions, Leslie."

Chris waited until Morgenstein had left the room before she looked at Lex. Her face was unreadable, but there was something in her eyes that made him frown.  
"You alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. What about you? Used your brain lately?"

"Chris, I don't --"

"You hired me a _bodyguard_!?!" She almost spat the words at him.

"Looking at the given circumstances it's the right thing to do," he replied coldly. "One of us should take this stalker affair seriously. --"

"I _do_ take it seriously, but I don't need _you_ to protect me; you of all people! You can barely take care of yourself!" She shook her head and watched him in disbelief. "A _bodyguard_?!? If I wanted a bodyguard I'd've called my dad. At least, he would've sent me a _soldier_ , someone who's old enough to know what to do! – Where did you get that Morgenstern from? _Junior High???_ "

"Morgenstein," Lex corrected habitually. Why was everyone always attacking him when he tried to help them?

"His hair looks as though it's supposed to grow way further south!"

Lex blinked. "Excuse me?"

"He has pubic hair on his head!"

"You judge people by their hair?"

"Only those with pubic hair in the wrong place!"

Lex watched her in disbelief. She didn't need a bodyguard but a shrink!

*****

Their argument had worsened until Chris left the study to pack her things. She would leave for Metropolis early next morning and had asked Matthew to set up a guest bedroom for her. Lex hadn't cared, nor had he tried to clear things with her. He was tired of fighting and had stayed in the study for the rest of the day, trying to focus on work, and failed miserably. Why did he let her treat him this way?

He went to bed early, hoping he would catch some sleep, but Chris kept his mind occupied. She was a lunatic, childish and unable to share her life with someone else. She drove him crazy and yet, she was the best that had ever happened to him. He missed her warm body lying next to him as he lay awake in his bed, but eventually he dozed off into a weird dream in which Chris was held captive by someone that ridiculously looked like Lionel and made her sell fake porn photos of Lex on eBay.

He woke up when he suddenly felt some extra weight on the mattress. He was starting to reach for the gun in the nightstand, then stopped when he noticed a slight scent of peaches and coffee. Involuntarily, the corners of his mouth twitched into a little smile. Chris slid into bed, spooned against his back and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for acting so childish this afternoon. I know, you had the best intentions when hiring that Morgenstern person, and likely, he's good in his job; you certainly don't usually hire the next best person..."

"Morgenstein," Lex mumbled, focusing at her fingers that were still brushing against his chest. "His name is Leslie Morgenstein."

"Potato-potahto... The guy with the chick's name."

"Says the woman that goes by a male's name." Lex rolled his eyes.

"Christine is pretty female, thank you very much."

"And now you want me to call you Christine!"

"I want to apologize. I've treated you horribly this afternoon," Chris replied quietly. "You deserve better... I know, you want what's best for me, and since I don't want to report the whole affair to the police, it's just a logical consequence to hire a bodyguard. After all, we don't know anything about that stalker's intentions, but..."

Lex closed his eyes. Of course, there was a ʻbutʼ, there always was.

"I already have an overprotective father; I don't need another one. – Don't say anything now! I thought long about what to say, and I don't want you to confuse me! – You are the most generous, most caring person I know, and I'm so grateful to be with you. You're patient, even if I'm childish and annoying. But, I don't need a protector. I want a partner; an equal partner, not another dad. I... I wished you had talked to me about hiring a bodyguard in the first place. We could've made that decision together..."

Lex couldn't help but smirk a little. Chris was the breathing cliché of a lawyer; in love with her own voice. She was challenging him and he couldn't deny he liked it. He turned his head a little and squinted at her. "You would have never agreed on a bodyguard."

"That's not the point! This is my life, and I like to be involved!" Chris sat up. "I don't really need to tell you what it feels like when someone else is making decisions for you, do I?! However, I'll go with that Morgenstein person tomorrow; even if he's odd," she added in an undertone, and suddenly shrugged. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you... I just wanted to apologize and let you know that I appreciate everything you do for me." She glanced at him before she climbed out of bed and headed toward the door.

Lex watched her for a moment, and shook his head. She could treat him whatever she wanted, he'd always forgive her and try to please her. "You'll be the last nail to my coffin," he sighed and rose. Grabbing his robe that was hanging at the foot of his bed, he slid into it and stopped Chris before she opened the door. "Whatever I do, it's wrong – especially, when it's concerning you. --"

"Lex, I --"

"I've never been with someone like you before," he continued, ignoring her protest. "You're highly intelligent, and a lunatic at the same time. You're full of emotions and those change within a second. One moment, you're all over me; with your hugs, and your kisses, and next moment you're sending me to the doghouse."

Chris bit her lip, her gaze dropped down to the floor, and if Lex followed her look he certainly found her wriggling her toes. But, he kept looking at her face; or rather, the top of her head.

"Sometimes, I wish I could ask for a manual. You're so annoying – there has to be a way to turn it off... Yet, I care for you. I don't know why. My life's complicated enough, but you're in it, and I want you to stay; I want you to be safe!" He placed his fingers beneath her chin and made her look at him. "I really want you to be safe; to _feel_ safe. You mean... you mean a lot to me." He brushed his thumb against her cheek.

******

Keith Morris was on his way to Dina Glawey's apartment. To him, she was more than just an acquaintance, but he didn't know whether she felt the same about him. She was different, _way_ different from everyone he had ever met. It wasn't just her quite active mind – when it came to that, Dina and Chris could as well be sisters – but Dina was _different_ ; she really was _special_. She had abilities that were far beyond being gifted. Chris was gifted, but Dina was... she was a freak. She was like a breathing comic figure, and Keith still hadn't figured whether or not he liked that. In fact, he still hadn't figured why Dina had told him about her abilities. Though, admittedly, he had known about them before. But, then those abilities belonged to Argus – some Zorro-like nocturnal crime fighter that used to help him whenever he worked on a tricky case. However, he would have never thought that Argus and Dina were the same person. How could someone as nerdy as Dina be able to get visions, or to beam oneself without Scotty's help from one place to another?

Certainly, he felt honored that she had chosen him to share her secret with, and yet, it was weird. But, he had hopes her abilities would help to solve the case of Chris' stalker. Chris was like a little sister to him, and for some unknown reason Dina/Argus seemed to care about her even more. About her and Lex. Keith couldn't get rid of the feeling Dina was sent by someone to guard Lex.

He rung the bell to Dina's apartment and a second later she opened the door. Dina, not Argus. Argus usually was dressed in black leather while Dina preferred casual fabrics.

"Does your head hurt?"

Keith blinked.

"You look as though you've done a lot of thinking on your way here. Hasn't your mommy told you to leave thinking to women? We're way more skilled in that!"

"Funny, really..." Keith rolled his eyes and stepped in.

Her apartment was like all in Metropolis: small – rent was high in the city – but cozy. However, Keith knew there was a hidden room, filled with computers and screens and other electronically devices he didn't understand.

He turned to face Dina. "Had any visions lately?"

She sighed and moved over to the cooking space some people also might refer to as a kitchen. She opened the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"They're silent at the moment. Obviously, they want me to keep my feet still," she said. "My people. Those who send me the visions. It's not like TV – you can't switch it on and off just like you want it..."

Keith nodded. He had heard about this before; her _people_ – whoever that might be. However, he didn't understand why they were so quiet at the moment.

"They have to give you a hint. I mean, a stalker affects both Chris and Lex, and you're responsible for Lex, aren't you?"

"I never said I'm responsible for either Lex, or Chris," Dina replied dryly, turning the bottle in her hands. "However, they know what they're doing. They see the big picture. Whatever will happen has to happen. If they want me to intervene, they'll let me know." She shrugged and moved over to the living room, sitting down in a chair. "Everything will turn out fine."

"I'd like to be as naive as you are, but stop trying to convince me you're not some kind of guardian angel for Chris and Lex. I _know_ you are!" Keith replied, losing his patience. "I _know_ you care for both of them! You can impossibly sit here, saying _whatever happens has to happen_!"

"You see, though, I can say it," Dina said lightly. "And I'm no guardian angel! Especially not for Chris, or Lex. Though, admittedly, there's a plan for both of them. – Oh, I shouldn't have told you. Now, I have to kill you. Sorry." She stood up and walked over to him.

"I know, you're worried about Chris, but nothing will happen to her; or Lex. If something was going to, I would have had a vision. Keith you have to trust me: everything will turn out fine! My job is to make it happen. To make the big picture come true..."

She trailed off and let Keith go, pacing up and down the floor. His life had been easier before he learned about freaks, and mutants, and metahumans, and whatever else those people were called.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to Chris," she said, mostly to herself, causing Keith to frown. "She's all I have..."

"What d'you --"

"Gosh, I'm starving!" Dina turned around and cast him a look that made him almost forgot about those last few mumbled words. If not forgotten, they were pushed in a distant corner of his mind. "You're allowed to take me out for dinner – from all I've heard, the MPD is paying good!"

*****

Lex was standing at the pool table in his study and absently played with the balls on it. He felt strange, almost empty, but didn't know why. Slowly, he walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink before he moved back, the glass in his left hand, to the pool table. He set it on the edge and grabbed for a cue. Bored stiff, he played a few balls but the odd feeling didn't seem to vanish. He felt as though something was missing, and yet he didn't know what it might be.

He sighed, and grabbed for the glass, sipping at it. Actually, everything was good. Chris was still with him, and they hadn't heard anything of the stalker yet. Neither had he contacted her again nor was there any evidence he was still stalking her. Chris had blossomed over the past days and seemed to be more cheerful and optimistic again – just the person he had fallen for.

Business-wise, everything was well, too. _LexCorp_ was in the black, in deep black, actually, and he just had finished another big deal. All in all, there was nothing wrong – quite the opposite, and yet, he felt empty. Was he getting paranoid? Couldn't he simply enjoy what life was offering him? Was he really expecting something bad hiding behind the next tree, ready to jump at him once he let down his guard? Was it that?

A few moments passed wherein he played pool against himself when there was a knock at the door. He turned around and smiled as Chris entered the room.

"You really don't need to knock every time," he said, grabbing his glass again.

"You can't teach an old dog new tricks. I was raised by a Marine, don't forget that. And this specific Marine could be mistaken for Miss Manners," she grinned and met him at the table. Raising herself on tiptoes, she kissed him. "Besides, I really don't wanna run into you having fun with one of the maids, or... the gardener."

"Chris, I'd never do the maids, or the gardener --"

"It's Matthew then, huh?!"

"I'm an open book."

Chris laughed and kissed him again. "I won't tell anyone. – So, who's winning?" She pointed at the pool table.

Lex chuckled. "I know it's pathetic. --"

"Not when I join you." She turned around and helped herself for a cue. "Half or full, what do I take?"

Lex shook his head and laid down his cue.

"You okay?" Chris tilted her head and eyed him curiously. "I know how to play pool. I'm not good, but --"

"I'm not really in the mood for pool."

He saw her pursing her lips and heard her huffing a bit. "Wow, I never realized I'm _that_ annoying..."

"Even more," he laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer for a kiss. "However, I'm in mood for another _pool_... Hasn't that been your idea a couple of days ago? We never made it to the water..."

Chris giggled and pressed herself against him. "But, my bathing suit is in the laundry," she said coyly.

"I'm sure we'll find one for you," he replied dryly and noticed Chris' mouth dropping open. He tried to hide his smile.

"You have bikinis in the mansion? I hope it's because you like to wear them!"

"You'd wear them if I'd worn them before?"

"I also wear your shirts and your boxers..."

"True," Lex grinned. She was rarely lost for words. "So, what'd you say? Shall we go to the pool? You won't need a swim suit," he added in an undertone.

Chris blushed but took his hand and pulled him with her. Lex couldn't help but laugh. The odd feeling was gone. A little bit of emptiness was still there, but he was sure it would be gone once he was alone with Chris in the swimming pool. She was able to distract him from anything.

*****

Clark sat at the counter in the Talon, starring into his mug of coffee. He should work on his history paper, but his mind was still occupied with Chris and Lex. Almost three weeks had been passed since Lex had told him about Chris's stalker, and even though nothing had happened lately – at least nothing Clark knew about – he still worried about them. He had spent quite an amount of time researching the web to get more information about stalking, stalkers and their motifs, and how to help their victims. The internet was full of articles about that topic, but nothing could ease his worried mind.

Lex was important to him, and Clark also liked Chris. He knew her since he had been a little boy. Their mothers had been friends, and Chris and her parents had often visited the Kents' farm. Of course, that had been before Clark had discovered his very special abilities, but until then he had always enjoyed the days Chris had spent with her parents at the farm. It was like having an older sister...

However, he knew Chris, and he knew she could take care of herself if necessary. After all, she had been raised by her father, General Harris. She was trained in martial arts, and occasionally acted as tough as her dad; maybe even tougher. Whenever Clark met General Harris he felt like a five-year-old, wanting to hide behind his father's strong back.

Lex knew about martial arts as well, but Clark had seen Lex way too often in dangerous situations to easily lean back and relax. He had saved Lex's life more than once and now felt responsible for it. But, it was more than that; Lex was his best friend. He was like a brother, maybe even more, though Clark didn't like to think about it.

"Trying to predict the future?"

Blinking, Clark looked up and found Lana watching him amused.

She pointed at the mug. "Tell me: will I ever get out of Smallville? Will I marry rich? Will I get famous?"

He flashed her wry smile, causing her to frown.

"You okay? You look worried." She sat down next to him and touched his forearm. "It's not the history paper, is it?! You still have Lex as your mentor; the A should be safe..." Tilting her head, she eyed him for a long time. "If you want to talk... I've always been a good listener."

Clark sighed heavily, and instantly, Lana removed her hand from his arm. Her expression changed and she watched him coldly. "Still the mysterious guy... Some things will never change." She rose and turned to leave when Clark finally found his tongue.

"I don't know whether I can tell you. --"

"Yeah, because I'm the gossip queen of Smallville."

"That's not what I said!" Clark defended himself, slightly hurt. Why did everyone constantly misunderstood him, putting words into his mouth? "It's about a friend, and the friend of a friend..."

"Are we talking about the friend that is actually you, or are we talking about an _actual_ friend?" She made no attempt to sit down again. "Is it about Lex? And Chris? She hasn't dumped him, has she?!"

Clark watched her, surprised. "Why should she?"

Lana crinkled her nose. "I don't know... Sometimes, she's just so... loud and active while Lex... isn't. I mean, the other day she's been here at the Talon, and suddenly, she stormed out, forgetting almost to pay, and when I went to Lex later that day he was quite upset because she hadn't called, and --"

"They're fine. Chris is staying with him at the moment. I'm surprised you haven't seen her here lately. Chris is addicted to coffee, and we all know this is the best place for anything containing caffeine."

Lana grinned and let her dark hair fall into her face. Again, she crinkled her nose, blushing, but suddenly, her expression became serious again. "You're not going to tell me what's bugging you, are you?!"

He sighed. "I don't know if I'm allowed to. See, this isn't about me but about a friend, and I don't even know whether that friend wanted _me_ to know about it in the first place... It's all very complicated. – I would tell you if I knew for sure it's okay. I haven't told Chloe about it, either," he added.

Lana shrugged and moved behind the counter. "Whatever... Want a refill?"

"I'll take it! To go."

Clark turned around and found Chris standing behind him, grinning. He paled slightly, and even Lana was blushing a bit. Chris frowned and looked from one to another.

"I can't get rid of the feeling I stumbled into something. Were you two talking about me?"

"Why do you think so?" Lana refilled Clark's cup before she poured Chris a coffee to go.

"Just a hunch..." Chris smirked and glanced at the doughnuts. "Do you still have muffins?"

"Unfortunately only banana blueberry. I thought Lex might stop by. I have them in the back; just give me a sec..."

"Well, you'll find me near the coffee," Chris grinned and turned to Clark as Lana left the serving area. She eyed him for a moment and sighed quietly. "I really hope you're pale because of your homework, and not because of... that other thing. – Lex told me he told you," she added, lowering her voice.

"I'm surprised Lex let you leave the mansion without half an army protecting you," Clark replied as quietly, causing Chris to grin.

"He hasn't told you about my bodyguard? He's no Kevin Costner, but he's here... somewhere. I told him to use his Invisibility Cloak to make this whole agreement work." She sipped at her cup. "Don't worry, Clark; we have it covered. I'm not alone, and Lex still has Darius, and the whole security staff is instructed – they're almost working for their money – and from what I've heard, Lex's special stalker team has a trace they're following. I'm sure we can put the whole affair ad acta in a couple of days." She paused and looked at him again. "Hey, just because I'm staying with Lex, that doesn't mean the mansion is in quarantine. Why aren't you visiting anymore?"

"I..." Clark blushed and shrugged. He didn't know what to say. In fact, he was avoiding the mansion lately. "I... I'm busy with my history paper. It'll make 50% of my grade --"

"And asking your friend, who happens to be a history buff, for help doesn't come to mind?!"

Clark took a spoon and began stirring his sugar- and milk-free coffee. He felt slightly embarrassed that Chris easily saw through his excuse. "Lex has better things to do than helping me with my paper. He has his work, and you're there, and..."

"He's missing you."

Clark looked up. His stomach gave a funny little jolt. "Did he say so?"

"Lex? Hardly not," Chris laughed. "But it's quite obvious. The other night, I found him playing billiard on his own, and when I asked him whether he wanted me to join him, he suddenly lost all interest.” She shrugged. “I wanna be his friend, but I'm a bad substitute for the best friend... – Why don't you come with me to the mansion? I mean, now!? Lex will be pleased to help you. He likes to brag about his knowledge of history. And, it'll give me a bit of time to actually work." She grimaced and sipped at her coffee again.

"Why don't you go back to Metropolis then?" Clark asked and immediately realized it had been a rude question. He apologized hastily and added, "I mean, you could stay in Lex's apartment. That'd be safe and it's near your office. – Lex is quite overprotective, isn't he?"

"He is, and he totally wants me to move in his penthouse, but... you wouldn't stay there without him, even if he'd offered it, would you?!"

Clark slowly shook his head. That would be odd. He had spent a weekend in the penthouse before, but then Lex had been with him, and even then Clark still had felt uncomfortable. A penthouse owned by a Luthor wasn't a farm, or any other place one could feel comfortable.

"So, you're driving back and forth to Metropolis?"

"I have no other choice. At least not at the moment... Environmental activists are already after me; with torches and pitchforks, and tar and feathers," Chris laughed. She was going to say something else when Lana came back with a small white box that she handed to Chris.

"Leave it," Lana said as Chris looked for her wallet. "You paid with a Fifty last time and never got your change back. You're covered for the next few weeks."

"I paid you with a Fifty? When?"

"Last time I saw you... about three weeks ago."

Clark saw Chris turn slightly pale, and he figured three weeks ago the stalker had sent her those ominous photos. "Maybe you're right about Lex helping me with my paper. So, would you give me a ride to the mansion? I'm car-less today."

*****

It was a silent ride to the mansion. Chris was concentrating on the street and Clark on his hands. The silence between them was awkward, although Clark had a few burning questions that were waiting to leave his lips. He breathed in a few times before he finally found the guts to look at Chris. He opened his mouth but it was Chris who spoke first.

"Thank you," she said and flashed him a smile. "For your quick distraction act in the Talon. That was really nice."

"Well, I figured you didn't want to explain to Lana." Clark shrugged. "I assume you didn't want to think of it at all."

Chris was silent for a moment or two before she glanced at him again. "The only thing that really worries me is Lex's safety. Actually, everyone's safety but mine. Must be the General's education." She forced herself into a laugh, and Clark shivered slightly. "Don't tell Lex; he already knows, but he doesn't need another confirmation; his life is troubled enough without my woes... – It bugs you I'm staying with him, doesn't it?!" she suddenly added.

Clark gasped and stared at her. His mind was racing. What was she referring to?

"Maybe, it's not so smart to stay with him when there's someone out there, stalking me, but... Clark, I want Lex to be safe! I want him to be happy, and healthy, and that he lives long and prosper – with me, or someone else. I know, I shouldn't be with him at the moment, but... you know, I'm scared. I'm really scared, and Lex makes me feel better. This is so egoistic, but I really need him at the moment, and..." She trailed off and took a deep breath.

Clark noticed her voice was shaking a bit and he turned his head to look at her; it was hard to see her face clearly in the twilight. He pressed his lips. Of course, he had expected her to be worried, but he was surprised to hear her speaking so openly to him.

"So, tell me: what's your paper about?" She switched the subject suddenly when they turned into the driveway to the mansion.

"Ancient Greek," Clark replied dully, peeking at Chris from out of the corners of his eyes. "Chris, I--"

"Lex's favorite topic. I'm all for the ancient Egypt, but he has no eye for the beauty of the old Egyptians." She laughed and stopped her car in front of the mansion's entrance. "Well, I'm sure, you'll get an A for your paper. Ready to go?!"

He nodded and slowly opened the door. "Chris, I--"

She grabbed her purse and her briefcase from the backseat and looked at him. For a moment, there was silence again, but then she honestly smiled. "Don't! If I want to talk, I still know where your barn is. I haven't forgotten..." She looked around and frowned slightly.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just... Morgenstein is really good – the bodyguard Lex hired. He's like a shadow. He only needs some kind of ridiculous superhero costume. A cape for example, or tights." She laughed and grabbed Clark's arm. "C'mon, let's go inside. You have to finish a paper."

They had barely reached the stony stairs to the front door when suddenly, there was banging noise. It almost sounded like a shot.

Chris grabbed Clark's arm more tightly – it certainly would've hurt if he was able to feel things like that. She stared at him, her eyes wide open, but before she could say anything there was another sound; the sound of glass breaking.

Clark freed his arm from Chris and ran in the direction the sound came from – in normal speed since Chris was following him. He turned left around the corner and stopped dead. Behind him Chris screamed.

Only a few feet away a body was lying in the grass, covered with splinters of glass. His bald scalp was gleaming in the pale moonlight.

Clark froze and stared at Lex's body for a moment. He saw blood that was slowly dripping out of a wound on his chest, and involuntarily Clark looked up. The window in the second floor was broken – at least, Lex hadn't fallen far.

"Lex!!!" Chris passed him and ran straight forward to Lex, kneeling down next to him. Clark could hear her heart beating loud and fast, but he wasn't able to move. He saw her checking Lex's pulse, and examining the wound on his chest. He heard her heartbeat and her soft voice speaking to Lex, and yet it took him a few moments to realize what just happened.

Meanwhile, Chris was screaming for help. "Where's everybody? The person that's signing your pay checks is hurt, do something! Help! Anybody... HELP!!! – Clark! _CLARK!!!_ Call 911 – Lex! Lex, look at me! I know you can hear me. I know it. You're not gonna die. Clark's here, I'm here... You won't die; d'you hear me? Now, look at me! It's not the time for being funny!"

As though he was in trance, Clark took his cell phone and pushed 911 in the keypad. He waited until he heard a female voice answering and quickly explained what had happened before he hurried over to Chris and Lex.

He still was bleeding, and when Clark used his X-ray vision, he saw a bullet in his friend's chest. It was merely an inch from his heart. He gulped.

"He has a pulse, but I can't stop the bleeding," Chris whined and Clark took a deep breath.

"Let me try," he said, pushing her gently away. "Keep talking to him!"

He carefully pressed his hand on the wound, hoping he wouldn't break any of Lex's ribs, and looked at his friend's face. He was pale – as always – but the moonlight and the obvious pain he felt increased his natural paleness.

"Lex, don't die on me. We've gone through worse," he whispered and noticed Lex's eyes opening. They moved from him to Chris and back. It almost looked as if he was smiling and his lips moved a bit, but neither Chris nor Clark could hear his words.

*****

Ten minutes later, the ambulance had arrived, and Lex had been transferred to the hospital. Chris had wanted to go with him, but the paramedics had refused her request. She had been shaking like mad, and Clark offered to drive her to the hospital. Now, they both were sitting in front of the ICU, waiting for any news on Lex.

"What happened?" Chris asked, over and over again. "What just happened?"

Clark didn't answer. He stared at the door that separated the ICU from the waiting area and used his X-ray vision to watch the surgery the doctors were currently performing on Lex.

"It's my fault," Chris said dully, staring at her hands. "I knew something like this would happen! I should have dumped him!"

"Chris, we don't know if it was the stalker that attacked him," Clark finally said. "We don't know nothing yet! It's not your fault; you didn't pull the trigger."

Out of the corners of his eyes he saw her hiding her face in her hands and he heard her sobbing quietly. He didn't know what to do; he felt rather awkward, however, he placed his hand on her back and rubbed it a bit.

"He'll be fine."

Clark felt horrible. He had expected something like this to happen, but he hadn't done anything to stop it. He should've protected Lex better!

He stood up and left the hospital. Once he was outside, he looked around, making sure no one saw him before he ran home, using his superspeed.

He found his mother cleaning the kitchen. "We just finished dinner," she said mildly with a slight nuance of disapproval.

"Lex got shot."

Martha dropped the towel she was holding and stared at him. "What?"

"Lex got shot and it's Chris' fault!" Words were bubbling out of his mouth and although he knew that conclusion was wrong, it was exactly what he felt.

"Clark, what do you mean? Lex got shot? What has Chris to do with it?" His mother walked over to him and made him sit down at the kitchen's counter. She held his hand and brushed her thumb against his skin until Clark felt calmer. "Did Chris shoot him?"

He shook his head. "No, but she loaded the gun! It's her fault!"

"Clark, why would you say something like that?"

"Someone's stalking her, and she told Lex so that he let her stay with him, and... " He broke off.

"That doesn't sound like Chris," Martha said and sat down next to him. "Clark, Lex is a lot like you – he wants to protect those he loves, and he's old enough to know what he's doing. You can't blame Chris for what happened. – How is Lex now? Is it sure he was shot by that stalker?"

Clark focused on his mother's soft voice and breathed in a few times. Slowly, he shook his head. "I don't know, but it's possible. Who else should shoot Lex?"

Martha smiled wryly. "Given he's a Luthor, the list would be long... – How is he?"

"Still in surgery. – Mom, I saw the bullet; it was right next to his heart! He fell off the second floor. We found him bleeding on the grass."

"You and Chris? Is Chris with him at the hospital? You left her there; alone?"

"It's her fault!"

Martha shook her head and stood up, walking over to the phone. "The only person who's responsible for what happened is the person that shot Lex."

"Who are you calling?"

"General Harris," Martha simply said. "And, you'll tell him what happened. Including everything you know about the stalker. Chris certainly hasn't told him yet. – I knew her mother, and they are pretty much alike. However, he has to know; he's her father!"

Clark found himself talking to General Harris, filling him in about the recent events in his daughter's life. He felt anything but comfortable but to his great surprise, General Harris was rather quiet. He didn't say much but thanked him for his call and hung up. Clark turned to his mother and looked at her.

"Go to bed. I'm heading to the hospital and see if I can do anything for Chris."

"Mom... I wanna go, too. Please! Lex is my friend..."

"You have school tomorrow!"

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway!"

Martha sighed and slowly nodded, but before she could answer, there was a knock at the back door and both turned around. It was Sheriff Adams.

"Evening, Mrs. Kent. I need to talk to your son for a moment. This time, he isn't in trouble – for a change."

"He already filled me in. I assume you need him to make his statement?"

Sheriff Adams nodded and turned to Clark, eyeing him. "It won't take long, Mr. Kent. I already have Ms. Harris' statement, and most likely yours will cover hers."

"Do you already know what happened? Do you know who's shot Lex?" Clark looked at her, hoping she would tell him they'd already caught the assailant, but Sheriff Adams shook her head.

"No, we're still at the beginning. We found Mr. Luthor's bodyguard unconscious in the second floor, but he didn't recognize the assailant. Maybe you've seen anything, or heard something. Just tell me what happened."

Clark heard his mother making a fresh pot of coffee when Sheriff Adams almost naturally walked over to the kitchen's table and sat down, watching Clark expectantly.

*****

It was getting late when Clark and his mother finally arrived at the hospital. They headed immediately for the waiting area where Clark expected to see Chris, but she was gone. He huffed. Certainly, she was already back in the mansion, sleeping in Lex's bed, pretending nothing had happened at all. She was no different than the other women Lex had brought to Smallville before.

"I'll go and try to get some information," his mother said and went to the reception desk. While Clark was waiting, he heard a familiar voice.

_"I don't know whether you hear me, but... you have to get on your feet again. You have to fight! I know you can do it! Lex, you have to fight! You have to get well! I love you so! I love you so much!"_

He followed Chris's voice until he reached a room in the ICU. No one stopped him, and for a second he wondered where all the nurses and doctors where. One should think the Intensive Care Unit was always crowded with medical staff.

He stopped right in front of the room, and through the window he saw Lex lying in a bed. He was connected to several machines and looked rather small. Chris was lying next to him on the bed, her right arm carefully wrapped around him.

Clark heard her sobbing a bit, and talking to Lex, apologizing for what had happened as though she knew it was her fault.

He moved away, feeling bad for all those thoughts he had about Chris before. Of course, it wasn't her fault. She had told him earlier that night she didn't want anything happen to Lex, and he knew Lex was the same. He wanted her to be safe and would risk his own life to protect her.

"They couldn't tell me much, but the doctors removed the bullet successfully." His mother appeared next to him and took his hand. "Now, it's just a matter of time. He'll be fine, Clark!"

In that moment, Chris looked up and saw them standing outside. Her face was wet from tears and she quickly wiped it with the back of hand, and Clark could hear her breathing in deeply. She rose, cupped Lex's face in her palm before she left the room to join the Kents.

"He's out of surgery," she said when she entered the hall. "Uh, what a piece of useless information. You can see him... He's lying there, quite obvious." She took another deep breath and pressed her hand against her forehead. "I sneaked into his room once he was transferred there, I wanted to be with him..."

Martha let go of Clark's hand and pulled Chris in her arms. "Shh, sweetheart, it's okay. Lex'll be fine."

Clark watched them silently, and again, he felt bad. Chris was holding onto his mother as though she was drowning, and only Martha was able to save her. Even though he knew nothing of this was Chris's fault, he couldn't stop blaming her. Why couldn't he stop it?

"Yeah," Chris finally said. "He'll be fine. He's too stubborn to die." She forced herself into a smile and turned to Clark. "He's always joking you were his personal guardian angel, but I guess he was right. I'm so glad you were there... I wouldn't have known what to do."

"I didn't do anything," Clark mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"You called the ambulance and stopped his bleeding! Without you, he would've been... he would've been dead before the paramedics arrived," Chris insisted and hugged him. "Go inside, stay with him for a few minutes. I have to call his father, and I don't want him to be alone. He needs us now, Clark!"

"You're gonna call Lionel?"

"He has to know. Besides, he's the only one who's related to him, and I'd like to get information on Lex's condition. – Now, go in, talk to him." She took another deep breath and turned to Martha. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot. For Lex, too."

Clark watched her leaving the ICU. Chris was anything but a friend of Lionel Luthor – actually, no one was, and he was wondering how she had to feel right now. He himself had felt uncomfortable talking to her father but compared to Lionel General Harris was Santa Claus himself.

Slowly, he entered Lex's room. He was still unconscious, certainly the aftermath of the surgery, and Lex looked small. It was strange. Truly, Lex was smaller than Clark, but still he had a decent height for a man, but now he looked as though the hospital bed was way too big for him.

Clark felt uncomfortable. He'd never liked being in hospitals, and this moment didn't exactly help to accustom himself to it. He sighed and looked around. Several machines were monitoring Lex's system, but at least he was breathing on his own – so far Clark could tell.

He sat down on a chair next to the bed and looked at Lex. Even though he just had come out of surgery he looked rather peaceful.

"Hi... It's me... Clark," he quietly said. "You're in the hospital. You certainly know... or don't know. I don't know. That was a lot of knows..." He trailed off and shook his head.

He felt stupid. Lex certainly wasn't even hearing him, nor was he noticing whether Clark was sitting next to him or not. It had to be easy for Chris to talk to him as though he was actually awake – after all, she was a lawyer and it was common knowledge all lawyers were in love with their own voices.

"I... hope you're better soon," he mumbled, not knowing what else to say. Actually, there were at about a thousand things he wanted to tell Lex, and maybe now was the right moment – after all, Lex wouldn't be able to interrupt him, and yet Clark didn't know how to voice those things. But he didn't have the opportunity anyway. The door opened and a nurse came in.

"Who are you? Are you family? One way or another, you aren't supposed to be in here. Mr. Luthor needs to rest. He just came out of surgery. Now, shoo! Shoo-shoo!"

*****

"I thought you might need a little pick-me-up."

Chris looked up from her chair in the waiting room and found Lana standing in next to her, holding a cup of coffee and a small white box.

"Clark told me what happened. Today, at school. He'll come soon, but he needs to talk to his history teacher about his paper. He's hoping to get a postponement. – How's Lex doing?"

Chris gratefully took the coffee and had a sip. She had been in hospital all night and completely lost track of time. She frowned and scratched her forehead. "He hasn't woken up yet, and doctors can't tell me anything because I'm not family. He's still asleep, but he'll be fine."

"Of course, he will. He's a fighter," Lana replied, sitting down next to her. "I'm sure he feels you're here. Whether he's awake or not. It'll help him to know he's not alone. – Is there anything I can do for you?"

Chris sipped at her coffee again. Her head was spinning. She hasn't slept for more than thirty hours, and she couldn't catch a clear thought anymore. She just wanted to be with Lex, and even though the nurses had told her over and over again to go home, she had stayed. She wanted to be with Lex when he woke up.

"Normally, I would'nt ask, but… there is something you can do," she finally said and faced Lana. "I'm trying to reach Lex's father, but it's impossible. If you could try to reach his office... You can use my cell while I try to catch Lionel on his private number. I'll use Lex's cell..."

Chris had stared at Lex's cell phone for at about three hours, not sure whether she was allowed to actually use it, but Lex had his father's number on speed dial, and that was her only option. He had to know about the accident, even if he didn't care at all.

"You haven't reached him yet?"

"Well, he's... uhm... busy," Chris replied, telling herself not to call him a cruel, heartless bastard, although Lana certainly already knew. She couldn't believe it. His only son was lying in hospital, fighting for his life, and Mr. Having-a-first-row-seat-in-hell didn't seem to care at all.

"He certainly gets a lot of those calls, allegedly concerning Lex. You know, it's like the old story about that shepherd's boy screaming wolf..." She shrugged. "It has to be difficult to sort the true calls out... I just have to keep trying."

Lana nodded thoughtfully, but by the look on her face Chris could tell she was sharing her thoughts on Lionel Luthor. "Well, then you better hand me your phone."

Chris smiled. "You've got wings, Lana. The number's under _LuthorCorp_. And, don't hesitate to yell at Lionel's secretary. She seems to like it. --"

"Oh, you're already covered." Leslie Morgenstein appeared in front of them and Chris jerked a bit. Although she knew he was always around she would never get used to him popping up out of thin air.

She forced herself into a smile and noticed he was holding another cup of coffee. "Coffee is never a bad thing," she said. "Have you met Lana Lang before? She's Lex's partner at the Talon. Lana, this is Leslie Morgenstein; he's... uhm... part of the mansion's security staff."

They shook hands before Lana rose. "I better get this call done."

"Thanks, Lana!"

"Anytime!"

"You okay?" Morgenstein faced Chris once Lana had left them, and involuntarily, Chris shivered. She didn't know why, but she still thought there was something creepy about him. It was ridiculous; after all, Lex had hired him, and she knew he had at least triple-checked him, yet she didn't feel comfortable around him.

"I'm good. I have two cups of coffee, and a muffin, or bagel, or whatever else Lana's put me in here. I don't need more. However, I need to make a call."

"Sure," Morgenstein said. "If you need me --"

"I do need you, as a matter of fact," she suddenly said and glanced at the door to Lex's room. "Make sure no one but the hospital staff enters the room. Who knows, maybe the assailant will want to come back and finish the job," she added and stood. She didn't want to leave Lex alone – especially not with that Morgenstein person; he was odd – but she had to call Lionel.

She left the hospital and inhaled some fresh air. Why did hospitals all over the world smell the same? Like urine and cleanser. She felt a bit sick herself, but that might be caused by the sleep deprivation. She drew another deep breath before she took out Lex's cell and looked through the list of contacts until she found Lionel Luthor's private cell phone number. For a second she thought it might be fun to publish it on Facebook, or MySpace – certainly, there were a lot of people that would kill to have a nice little chat with the prince of darkness himself. However, rationality hit again, and Chris dialed Lionel's number.

It rang once, twice, thrice... Chris waited till it had rung ten times and hung up. She shook her head. One should think a person in Lionel's position would go to bed with his cell. Even Lex was married to his, and it took Chris all her persuasive powers to make him ignore it when they were alone. She shivered slightly, scared by the thought Lex might never wake up again. He still hadn't woken up yet, although the anesthesia should've worn off by now.

She dialed Lionel's number again. This time, she let it ring about fifteen times, but again, the call wasn't answered.

Angrily, she kicked an old can that was lying on the ground. She knew Lionel was a cold-hearted bastard, but he should have gotten her messages by now. She had left six messages to his secretary alone last night, and likely Lana was leaving messages right now. Wasn't he interested in Lex at all? How could he hate his son that much? Or, was he so egoistic that he didn't care about anyone but himself?

"Chris? That you?"

She whirled around, looking in the face of a young soldier; a Marine. She frowned and it took her a moment until she realized he really was talking to her.

"Kicking cans... that has to be you... And, you have no idea who I am, right?"

She still frowned and eyed him. He looked familiar, though. "Colin?"

"Finally," the soldier grinned and hugged her.

"W-what you doing here?" Chris was surprised. Of all people, Colin Young was the last she would've expected to meet in Smallville. They had grown up together. He was a military brat just like her.

"Your father sent me here. Me, and two mates. Apparently, you and that friend of yours need the Marines."

"How...?" She couldn't even ask her question since Colin handed her a letter.

"Your father gave me that to give to you."

Chris frowned. Her dad had never sent her a letter. Marines, yes, but never a letter. Confused, she opened the envelope and found a short note.

_Bumblebee,_  
_the Kents filled me in; you should've told me yourself earlier. However, I've sent Sgt. Young and Cpls. Davis and Andrews. They're good people, I trained them myself. No offense to Lex, but obviously he can't put together a decent security staff._  
I'll stay in Baghdad until the 18 th, however feel free to call in case you need me.  
Lex will be fine. He'll outlive all of us – the doomed can do.  
I'd like to be updated on his condition, and yours. Everything will turn out fine, my little bumblebee.  
Love, Dad

"So, he sent you here to be my personal watch dog?"

"Apparently," Colin replied dryly and eyed her. "What exactly is going on? Your father only said something about a special mission, concerning you, a stalker and a shot boyfriend."

"Well, that's the reader's digest version," Chris sighed and sipped at her coffee. It was getting cold. "Lex hasn't woken up yet, and I have to call his father. He doesn't know yet..." Helplessly, she played with the cell phone in her hand. 

"Lex's the boyfriend!?"

"He's got shot and... it's my fault."

"It's not your fault unless you pulled the trigger," Colin simply replied. "Now, show me your boyfriend's room. I'll take the first guard."

******

Later, Chris was back to sitting next to Lex's bed again. Outside, Colin was standing guard They had been there for hours and it was getting dark when the door opened and two doctors entered. The older one asked Chris to wait outside while they were examining a still unconscious Lex.

Reluctantly, Chris left the room and began pacing up and down the hallway. She desperately wanted to know what was wrong with Lex, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer. Not until Lionel Luthor decided to finally show up. She still hadn't reached him, but left a zillion messages on his voicemail. So had Lana, and later Clark, and even Chloe had started to send him tons of emails. Nothing had really helped to get any kind of reaction of Lionel. Apparently, he simply didn't care about his son.

"He'll be fine," Colin said as Chris passed him the fourth time. "Maybe he just seized the opportunity to have a good night's rest."

Chris scowled at him just as the two doctors left Lex's room. She cornered them before they were able to leave. "What's going on with him? Why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"And you are?" One of them said who looked pretty much like an intern.

"The person that's been sitting at Mr. Luthor's bed for almost 24 hours, waiting to get any kind of information!"

"Are you family?"

"Define family," Chris replied, slightly annoyed.

"We can't give you further information if you aren't related to Mr. Luthor," the older doctor said, mildly.

"You haven't given me information at all. It'll be difficult to give me _further_ information. – I know, you can't give me his medical record, but you can tell me why he hasn't woken up yet. I'm his... _girlfriend_ – and don't make me say that again. I just want to know why he hasn't woken up yet. The operation was successful, wasn't it?!"

"The surgery was successful, Miss..." 

"Harris."

"It was successful, Ms. Harris. However, Mr. Luthor has fallen into a coma. --" 

Chris stared at them. Was that some kind of bad joke? "But, he'll wake up again, right?! I mean... he's young, he's healthy – apart from that bullet that was in his chest. Why is he in a coma now?"

The older doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you more; it's hospital policy. We're doing everything we can."

Chris fought her temper. Stupid laws, stupid discretion. "I can see him, though, can't I? I don't need to be related to him to sit with him, right?" 

"No, you don't. Go in, Ms. Harris. Talk to him; that won't do any harm." He went off with his younger colleague, talking to him, but Chris didn't hear what they were saying. She didn't care. She just wanted to be with Lex, she wanted him to wake up and make stupid jokes. But, first she had to call Lionel Luthor another time.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. By now, she knew Lionel's private number by heart, and angrily she punched it into the keypad. It rang; one time, two times, three times...

_"Yes?"_

"Lionel Luthor? Hi, this is Chris Harris. I just thought I'd call and tell you that your son is in the hospital; lying in a coma, fighting for his life. I'm figuring a person like you, surrounded by nothing but a bunch of butt-licking sycophants, might not have someone in his life with the guts to tell him what an arrogant, selfish, heartless, rude wanker he is, so I thought I'd jump on in. So, get your butt into a car and come to Smallville to see your son. NOW!" She draw a breath and added in the sweetest tone, "It's been swell talking to you, Mr. Luthor."

Chris took a deep breath and entered Lex's room again. He looked small and helpless and Chris was about to cry. She sat down on the chair next to the bed again and took his hand.

"So much for not ending up in hospital this time... Nicely done, Lex. A coma, huh?! Well, don't expect me to cry on your sick bed. I know that's what you're up to." She squeezed his hand a little and bit her lips.

"Maybe I'm gonna cry, but not because of you. I'll cry because I'm tired and hungry... – Damn it, Lex! A coma? Why a coma? You have to wake up. I... I need you, Lex. I never wanted you to get hurt. I... Please, wake up."

She bent and kissed him. For a second, she felt as though Lex was simply sleeping, and she almost expected him to smile – as always when she kissed him while he was asleep. But, he didn't. Likely, he didn't even noticed she was there, but she couldn't leave him alone. She would sit at his bed until he woke up – whenever that might be.

Chris had no idea how much time had passed when there was a knock at the door. She turned her head and saw Martha Kent entering the room.

"How is he?" she asked as she moved closer.

Again, Chris bit her lips. Martha was so motherly and she felt like throwing herself into her arms and cry like a baby. However, she didn't. Instead, she took a deep breath.

"He's in a coma. I don't know why; the doctors don't tell me, and Lionel still isn't here yet. I called him, and I told him he's a wanker, and that he should get his ass over here to see his son..."

Martha moved closer and pulled her into her arms. "Shh, it's okay. You did right. Lionel is surrounded by sycophants, he needs someone to tell him the truth; don't be ashamed of it."

"I called him a wanker!"

"If he isn't here by now, then he doesn't deserve better," Martha simply replied. "I wouldn't let my son lie in hospital alone. But you can't stay here all the time. You need to get some sleep." 

"No, I have to be with Lex."

"He wouldn't want you to do any damage to yourself, Chris. You  _need_ to get some sleep! You can stay with us."

"I can't leave him alone," Chris said and felt tears on her cheeks. She tried to fight them – impossible.

"He won't be alone. Clark will stay with him."

"But, he has school tomorrow!"

"Not on a Saturday."

"Saturday? But, what happened to Friday? Where did it go?"

"You need sleep, honey. In a real bed. Come with me," Martha said patiently, stroking Chris's hair. "Clark will stay with Lex, and when he gets tired, I'll stay with Lex, and by tomorrow morning you are here with him again. He won't be alone."

"You called my dad," Chris whispered, burying her face in the crook of Martha's neck.

"He had to know, sweetheart. And, he wants you both healthy. Now, come with me. You need to get some sleep."

"I have to stay with Lex..."

"I will!" Clark entered the room and gave Chris a forced smile. "He'll be fine, you said it before, remember? I won't let him alone, but you need to get some sleep. What would Lex say if he could see you now?"

"Let's go, sweetheart." Martha took her by the hand and steered her out of the room. Chris didn't fight her. She was too tired, and Martha's way of handling things was way too motherly. It wasn't like Chris had the guts to object to her anyway.

*****

"You're up early," Jonathan said when Chris entered the Kents' kitchen the next morning. "I thought you might sleep a bit longer... after all what happened. – Coffee?" He turned around and grabbed a fresh mug from the cabinet.

Chris sat down at the island and took it gratefully from him; she hadn't slept a wink. "Thanks for letting me crash here. I won't bother you long. In fact, I'm already on my way back to the hospital, and --"

"You can stay as long as you want, Chris. It's not that big a deal."

"I don't wanna be a burden."

Jonathan laughed and sipped at his coffee. "You hardly are. You're tiny, you won't need much space. Besides, knowing you, you only will be here to catch some sleep – once Martha's forcing you to do so." He petted her shoulder and flashed her a smile. "Don't forget you're almost family. Your mother meant a lot to Martha..."

Chris nodded slowly and grabbed the mug with both her hands. "Likewise, but --"

"Chris, as long as Lex is in hospital, you stay here. Period!" Jonathan eyed her sternly. "Whoever shot him might come after you, and I really don't trust those people Lex hired for his security."

"I --"

"You're almost family, Chris, and we are there for each other in this family!"

Chris sighed. Those Kents were stubborn but lovely people, and it certainly was a waste of time to argue with any of them. She flashed Jonathan a smile and thanked him before she finally sipped at her coffee. "Wow, that's good coffee."

"It's even better with scrambled eggs. You have to be hungry..." He turned around and fetched a frying pan, causing Chris to frown. She always thought Martha would be the sovereign of the Kents' kitchen, and Jonathan and Clark were only allowed to stand decoratively around the island.

"I'm not hungry. Besides, I really have to go to the hospital. Thanks for the coffee," she said and stood.

"Sure... Just... how do you wanna get there?"

"By car. Unless, you have a helicopter hidden in the barn... – Rats! My car's still at the hospital."

Jonathan chuckled and racked some eggs into a bowl. "Martha's feeding the chickens, but she'll give you a ride afterwards. She won't let you leave without having eaten something, so sit down again."

She knew Jonathan was right, and slowly, she sank back onto the stool. She sighed. "You're not happy about Clark staying with Lex at the hospital all night long, are you?" 

"Well, Clark's got no school today, and he's getting too old to get grounded... – No, I'm not happy, but what am I supposed to do? Clark and Lex are friends, and we didn't raise Clark to turn his back on his friends when they need him."

The backyard door opened and Martha entered the kitchen, carrying a basket with her. "The chickens are laying like mad these days. I don't know if I'll find enough buyers for all those eggs. – Oh, honey, you're awake. How did you sleep?" She spotted Chris and flashed her a warm smile.

"Fine... The bed was really comfortable. Thanks for letting me stay the night," Chris said, forcing herself to the small talk while glancing at the clock behind Martha. It was almost 7:30, and she really wanted to go back to Lex.

She should've insisted on driving with her own car to the Kents' farm. Nothing was worse than being dependent on other people.

Martha caught her glance and set the basket on the counter. "We'll leave once you finished your breakfast."

*****

Clark found Chloe sitting at her desk as he entered the _Torch_ 's office. She looked up and flashed him a sympathetic smile. "You look like crap."

"Thanks, Chloe. That's exactly what I wanted to hear," he snarled and threw himself into the red couch. He sighed heavily and rubbed his neck.

"I take it Lex's still pulling a sleeping beauty!? – When was the last time _you_ slept?"

"Trust me: Chris and my parents make sure I don't stay too long at hospital but go to my classes and finish my history paper. I haven't even figured who's worse: Chris, or my parents..."

"Chris certainly just wants you out of the picture."

Clark looked up, frowning. "What d'you mean?"

Chloe hastily looked away, shaking her head and moved back to her computer. "Speaking of Chris: apparently, she has someone stalking her, but who do I tell? You already know... you told Sheriff Adams when you made your report about the happenings at the mansion."

He heard her bitter tone, and screwed his face. Lying to Chloe wasn't anything he liked to do – there already were too many things he had to keep from her although she was his best friend; a clever one. Someone he could likely trust, but on the other hand she also was a reporter at heart, an ambitious one and there were times he feared she do anything to get a good story. And admittedly, he, Clark Kent, _was_ a good story.

"How do you know?" he asked weakly, though knowing Chloe had hacked into the Sheriff Department's computer system.

She flashed him a pitiful glance. "A toddler could have got those files. They don't know anything of firewalls et cetera at the Sheriff's Department. It's like an open door. They could as well publish those records in the _Inquisitor_..."

"I wasn't supposed to know about the stalker, either," Clark said. "Lex and Chris wanted to keep it secret --"

"Which is the best thing to do. However, once you knew you could've told me," Chloe interrupted him. "I wouldn't have made a story out of it, but I could've been of some help. Especially since this isn't the first time Chris has to deal with a stalker."

"What?" That was news to Clark. Neither Chris, nor Lex had ever mentioned something like that before. It wasn't a surprise that Chris hadn't said a word – it looked as though she was living in denial concerning the stalker, but he would've thought Lex had mentioned something like that to him. "What do you mean, Chloe? She was stalked before?"

"Yeah, during her first year at Harvard. I found a complaint against some..." She broke off and looked at the screen of her computer. "A Daniel Suthers. It was reported to the campus police, and shortly after that Suthers was expelled."

"Do you think it's possible he's stalking her now again?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out at the moment. But, it's rather difficult. I lost his track the year he got expelled..." She looked up, rather thoughtfully. "Do you think Lex got shot by that stalker?"

"Who else should shoot him?" Clark asked irritably. 

"Want a alphabetical list? He's Lionel Luthor's son – that alone makes him a target. And even though I like him, he's anything but a saint. Seriously Clark: the list would be long. A man in Lex's position does have enemies."

Clark huffed. He still blamed Chris for what had happened to Chris, and he still was convinced it was her stalker that had tried to kill Lex. Maybe, it'd be better if Chris left Smallville and go back to Metropolis – or Harvard. Anywhere far away from Lex!

Yet, there was a part inside him, reminding him, that it hadn't been Chris' fault, that she truly loved Lex and that she worried as much as Clark.

"Huh!" Chloe suddenly said, causing Clark to look up. "Whoever is stalking Chris these days, it's not Daniel Suthers."

"Why not?"

"Seems like he died in a plane crash a few years ago."

Clark couldn't feel sorry. He tried to, however, but all he could think of was that their only trace so far had gone up in smoke.

He felt Chloe's eyes on him as if she was reading his mind.

"I'm not done yet, and Sheriff Adams is quite determined to find the assailant," she said quietly. "And for Lex: he's fooled death before, he'll fool death again. People have woken up from a coma before, perfectly fine."

Clark nodded slowly and stood up. "I should go back to the hospital. My mom made me promise to send Chris home. She's staying with us these days," he added.

*****

Clark felt uncomfortable as he entered the Smallville Medical Center. He always did – after all it was a hospital, and no one really liked to be in a hospital, surrounded by sick and dying people – but this time it was different. Almost as if there was something else, something more lethal than death itself. Shivering slightly, he took the elevator and rode to the ICU level. The doors opened and he stepped outside, turning to head for Lex's room when he noticed a tall figure standing next to a smaller one out of the corners of his eyes. He took a closer look and recognized Lionel Luthor talking to Chris.

"I admire your guts to talk to me like that, Ms. Harris," he heard Lionel say, and he noticed the menacing tone in Lex's father's voice. Chris, however, didn't even flinch

"Apparently, it's the only language you understand," she replied coolly, causing Clark to raise his brows. He only knew Chris being all nice and sweet, maybe slightly crazy, but this had to be her lawyer self Lex was talking of occasionally.

"After all, it took you half an eternity to show up at your only son's sick bed. – Or, let's say your only _legitimate_ son. Who knows how many other Luthors are running around on this planet..."

_At least one_ , Clark thought, wondering what happened to Lucas, and if Lex had ever told Chris about him. He had made Clark promise not to mention his short farming experience to Chris, and Clark had kept his word.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Ms. Harris," Lionel replied calmly. "I'm a very busy man. I have a company to run, and --"

"Lex's not suffering from German measles," Chris said sharply, though her face was still free from emotion. "He got shot! One should think you would at least  _pretend_ to be worried about him!"

"He wouldn't be in a coma if it wasn't for you," Lionel replied as sharply, maybe even sharper, causing Chris to stare at him, appalled. "I know about your stalker, but I don't understand why Lex didn't get rid of you in time. By offering you  _shelter_ he put himself in danger. _You_ put him into this, Ms. Harris. This is your fault!"

"This is no one's fault!"

Clark hadn't noticed his mother until she spoke. Apparently, she had been at hospital to look after Chris and only went away to get some coffee. He saw her holding two plastic cups, scowling at Lionel.

"Lex is old enough to know what he's doing, and Chris didn't ask him to let her stay at the mansion. It was his decision. You can't blame her for some lunatic shooting your son. You are worried about his life, I understand, but it won't help him if you accuse Chris. And Chris: accusing Lionel of being a bad father won't help Lex, either."

Both Lionel and Chris watched Martha ruefully, but Clark could tell neither of them regretted their words. "You should go and see your son, Lionel."

Chris turned and left without looking at Martha, or Lionel. She rushed past Clark without noticing him, and when Clark looked at his mother she told him with her eyes to follow her. He knew she'd stay at the hospital until either him, or Chris returned.

He went outside to the parking lot and found Chris's car gone. For a moment, he wondered where she had gone and then decided to try his luck at the farm.

Indeed, he found her in the barn, up in the loft, rolled up on the old couch, crying. Hesitantly, he moved closer and pulled a box of Kleenex from the top of a shelf and slowly sat down next to her. "Here," he said, handing her some Kleenex. "Don't cry; not because of Lionel Luthor. He's a bastard!"

Chris looked up and bared her teeth. Maybe it was a forced smile – Clark couldn't tell. "You heard him!?"

He nodded. "He shouldn't have said those things.

"But, he's right. I brought this upon Lex. Even you think it," Chris said, eyeing him. "You blame me, too! And, you're right. You and Lionel, you both are right! I should've dumped Lex. If I did, he wouldn't be fighting for his life right now!"

"Who am I to blame you? I'm just a stupid teenager --"

"You aren't stupid, we both know that. And, we both know you blame me for Lex's... for Lex's..." She trailed off, shaking with tears.

"I don't blame you," Clark said quietly. "I..." He looked at her, and indeed he stopped blaming her. Maybe, she was nothing but a good actress, but he didn't think so. Those tears were real, just like her feelings for Lex.

He gently touched Chris's arm. "I don't blame you. And, I know Lex wouldn't blame you, either."

"But his father does."

"Do you really care what Lionel Luthor thinks of you? He's an arrogant, selfish ass. He only thinks of himself, and he's quick to accuse other people."

Chris looked up, half surprised. "Have you ever called anyone an ass before?"

Clark made a grimace. "Lionel deserves it. After all, it took him three days to show up at Lex's bed. That qualifies him of being an ass."

"It does," Chris agreed and wiped her face with the tissue. "I'm sorry. I'm such a mess... Lex in coma, that stalker still after me..."

Clark frowned. "Has he contacted you again?"

Chris bit her lips and looked away.

"Chris!"

"I already told Leslie. And, Lex, but he's not very talkative these days."

"Have you told Sheriff Adams?"

Chris shook her head and sighed heavily. "I haven't, and I won't. I know, you don't understand, but I have good reasons not to tell the police.--"

"Because it didn't work the first time," Clark hissed before he could control himself.

"What first time?"

"When you've been stalked at Harvard."

Chris watched him puzzled. "I haven't been stalked at Harvard --"

"Oh, _please!_ Chloe found out that when you were a Freshman you filed a complaint against some Daniel Suthers to the Harvard Campus Police."

"No, I haven't. Whatever Chloe found, it wasn't concerning me. I've never been stalked before. I haven't even heard that name before. And, why is Chloe digging in my past?"

Clark didn't say anything. He didn't believe her. After all, she was a lawyer and they were trained to tell lies. Lex said it, his father said it, and even his mother would agree. Maybe, Chris really felt sorry about Lex's current state of being, and maybe she really never meant him to get hurt, but with her lies and secrets she took her share in the responsibility of Lex being shot.

Chris rose and flashed him an angry look. "You should team up with Lionel. Both of you are the biggest hypocrites I've ever met!"

*****

Although Chris was still staying with the Kents, she didn't talk to Clark. She completely ignored him, and vice versa.

Clark couldn't understand why she lied to him. Chloe had shown him the complaint she had filed against Daniel Suthers several years ago; they had proof and yet, Chris was denying anything like that had ever happened. If she had told Lex, or anyone else before, maybe then Lex wouldn't be lying in a coma right now. Of course, Clark knew those thoughts were ridiculous. Deep inside, there was a voice telling him Chris couldn't be held responsible for Lex's current state, but he couldn't stop blaming her. Maybe, he wouldn't care so much about others if he was normal; if he didn't know he was able to save people. And he felt his own share of guilt for not saving Lex.

He sighed and slowly walked back to Lex's room. Clark didn't want to leave him alone, but he couldn't stand being with him, either. Not at the moment. It was just weird, and he felt uncomfortable just sitting next to his bed, looking at him, or talking to him. He didn't even know if Lex could hear him – he could as well talk to a wall.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered the room, but there was already someone sitting next to Lex, talking to him quietly. It was a woman of Lex's age. Her hair was short and flaming red, slightly messy.

"Who are you?"

She turned around and looked at him through a pair of green eyes; Kryptonite-green eyes. "Lex's cousin," she said and eyed Clark.

"Lex doesn't have a cousin!"

"You know that for sure? He has a secret brother, Clark, why not a secret cousin?!"

Clark frowned and looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"

The woman laughed and shook her head a bit. "I know a lot of things, you'd be surprised. I really know a lot of things..." There was a knowing expression on her face, and Clark couldn't help but gulp. She didn't know about him, did she?!

"Oh boy, that has to be a mistake," she mumbled and moved her hands over her head as if she was trying to turn her messy hair into an actual hairdo.

"I'm not Lex's cousin," she finally said. "My name's Dina. Or Argus, but we aren't there yet. Boy, we couldn't be further away from that. – And no, there's no need to take me to the psychiatric staff. I'm working for LuthorCorp, we have to sound crazy. In fact, we have to be crazy to work there. Sane people ask too many questions."

Clark stared at her. She was speaking really fast; maybe even faster than Chris, but definitely as confused as Chris would do. But, most disturbing was the fact that she admitted she was working for Lionel Luthor. Was he sending his employees now to look after his son? Or, was she actually here, trying to finish Lex off?

"Don't worry," Dina said, chuckling. "If I wanted him dead, he'd already be pushing daisies." And all of a sudden, she was standing behind Clark. He hadn't even seen her moving. "Watch out, Clark. Lex isn't out of danger yet, and he might need your help soon. See ya!"

Clark blinked and she was gone, vanished into thin air. He looked around and back into the hall. There was still the Marine standing in front of Lex's room and he didn't seem to have noticed that woman at all. Maybe, Clark had just imagined her. He hadn't slept much lately, and maybe now his mind was playing tricks on him, though she seemed to be real. And... she seemed to know about him.

"It was just a hallucination, right?!" He looked at Lex who was still unconscious.

*****

_"But it happened that after walking for a long time through sand, and rocks, and snow, the little prince at last came upon a road. And all roads lead to the abodes of men.“Good morning,” he said. He was standing before a garden, all a-bloom with roses._ “ _Good morning,” said the roses. The little prince gazed at them. They all looked like his flower._ “ _Who are you?” he demanded, thunderstruck._ “ _We are roses,” the roses said. And he was overcome with sadness. His flower had told him that she was the only one of her kind in all the universe. And here were five thousand of them, all alike, in one single garden! --"_

"Angel... ?" Lex found his voice sounding strangely hoarse, and his sight was slightly blurred, but he figured he wasn't lying in his bed. It smelled different and it felt different. There was a sudden silence and a few moments passed before he heard Chris' voice again.

"Lex?" Her voice sounded utterly surprised. She said his name again, almost as if she couldn't believe it was really him.

He smirked. "No... evil twin... Schmex." He cleared his throat. Several syllables had been missing in that simply sentence, and he couldn't explain why.

"Lex!" All of a sudden, he felt Chris's warm body onto his and automatically he wanted to wrap his arms around her, but they felt strangely heavy.

"Lex..." Chris beamed at him and cupped his face in her hands. "Lex..." Her eyes were glittering with tears, but she was smiling. "You woke up... You finally woke up." She leaned in to kiss him. It was a salty kiss. "I thought, I'd lost you..."

Again, Lex tried to touch her, and again his arms didn't obey him. In fact, he felt a prickle as if his whole body had gone to sleep and was now waking up. Plus, there was a stabbing pain in his shoulder and his chest. He groaned slightly, causing Chris to back away. 

"Did I hurt you?"

He slowly shook his head. "Mh-mm... What happened? Why... in hospital? I _am_ in hospital, right!?"

Chris nodded. "You are... again." She breathed in and Lex saw her scratching her temple – as always when she was carefully picking the right words.

"You got shot, and you fell out of a window in the second floor – the mansion's second floor. You've been in a coma for almost a week, and..." She trailed off and took another deep breath. He saw her shaking a bit and even more tears glittering in her eyes, and now that his sight was less blurred than before he noticed deep, dark shadows under her reddened eyes.

A week... He had been in a coma for a week?! And apparently, Chris hadn't slept at all during this time. He smiled weakly and forced himself to lift his arm, touching her cheek. "It... only way to make you read... before Christmas."

"Asking me would've been easier."

"Never been an easy man," he smirked and reached for her hand. It was difficult. Apparently, his muscles hadn't realized yet the coma was over. "What happened?"

"I hoped you could tell me. All I know is that you've got shot and fell out of a window. Can't you remember?" She sat down on the edge of the mattress.

Lex closed his eyes, but his memory was blank. The last thing he remembered was sitting in his study, and next thing was hearing Chris reading to him. 

"Maybe it's the aftermath of the coma," Chris mumbled, flashing him a forced smile. "The memory will come back soon; I'm sure. Don't force it. You need to regain your strength..."

"It's not your fault, Angel."

"What?"

"You're blaming yourself," Lex quietly said. "Don't! It's not your fault."

Chris whimpered and looked away. "But, what if my stalker shot you? Then, it _was_ my fault."

Lex tried to pull her into his arms, but still his muscles wouldn't obey him. "It wasn't. I'd never blame you, and you shouldn't do it, either. – Hey, I'm alive. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Chris smiled at him, tears glittering in her eyes, but before she could reply, the door opened and a doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Luthor, it's nice to see you awake again," he said and glanced at Chris who was lying next to Lex on the bed. She jumped up and quickly moved away. "Those beds are designed for only one person, Ms. Harris."

"Yet, robustly constructed, Dr. Amerson," she replied subdued, causing Lex to smirk.

"Please wait outside while I talk to Mr. Luthor."

"I don't mind having her here," Lex said, waving at Chris to come back to him again.

"But I mind," Dr. Amerson said, glancing at Chris. "You may come back in after I'm done," he added, almost smiling. "I'm sure, we can stretch visiting hours a bit. But first I have to make sure Mr. Luthor is stable."

"I am stable!"

"It's okay. I'm waiting outside. Besides, I have to make some calls," Chris said as she moved to the door.

"You don't need to call my father."

"Certainly, Clark will do that anyway," Chris mumbled and left.

Lex frowned. There was an undertone in Chris' voice he didn't like, it was almost hostile. He kept thinking about it and barely heard the doctor talking to him. He only nodded, or shook his head when he heard the doctor's voice going up at the end of a sentence. Certainly, a lot could happen in two weeks, and there had been somewhat of a vibe between Clark and Chris before but he had hoped it was only his imagination. Normally, they got along great.

"Mr. Luthor, you are what I'd call a medical miracle," Dr. Amerson said, putting his stethoscope away and drew the curtains around Lex's bed back. "Your wound is healing fine, if not to say _fast_ , and as far as I can say now, there seem to be no after affects of the coma at all. If you keep healing like this I don't see why you couldn't be released within the next two or three days."

Lex nodded absently and looked out of the window onto the hallway where Chris was standing, talking to someone on her cell phone. 

"I'll send her back in. She seemed to be the right medicine for you over the past few days," Dr. Amerson said with a wink and left. Lex saw him talking to Chris and a few moments later she came back in.

"Asked your dad for more Marines?"

Puzzled, Chris studied him for a moment, then turned around and looked through the window at Corporal Davis who was standing guard tonight. She smirked. "He looks a bit lonesome, doesn't he?!"

"There was no need to call your dad, sending Marines over here. After all, I employ enough bodyguards."

"Who are obviously _really_ good," Chris replied sarcastically. "Besides, I didn't ask Dad to send any soldiers; he did it himself. The Kents called him to tell him what happened, and... He sent us three Marines until he can come himself. He's in Iraq at the moment...They're staying at the mansion, I'm with the Kents."

Lex watched her thoroughly and petted on the mattress to make her move over to him. He was glad she was staying with the Kents these days. "So, everything is fine? Between you and Clark?"

"Sure, why shouldn't it?!" She replied cheerfully and now Lex knew there was something wrong. Her smile was too bright.

"We are good, Lex. We... we were just worried about you. After all, you don't pull a Sleeping Beauty every day... – I told Martha you woke up." She picked up the book she had set down upon the bedside table before and moved it in her hands before she stuffed it into her purse.

"How are you feeling now? Are you tired? Or... thirsty? When will you get released? Do you wanna rest now? I better go, but I'll come back tomorrow."

Lex could only assume what she had gone through the past days, and if he tried to imagine how he would have felt with her lying in a coma... Smiling, he took her hand and stopped her from leaving.

" _The Little Prince_ , huh?! You've been reading that to me?"

Chris blushed a little. "Well, I figured Nietzsche and von Clausewitz wasn't the right lecture for this occasion, and we finished _The Wizard of Oz_ yesterday, so I thought you might like this one..."

"It's a nice book. It was one of my mom's favorites."

"Oh, I didn't know... If I'd known, I wouldn't have--"

"It's one of my favorites, too," he smiled and pulled her a bit closer. "Would you mind reading more to me?"

*****

At the same time Clark was sitting at a computer in the _Torch's_ office, trying to get information on Argus, or Dina, or whatever her name was. Maybe he just had imagined her, but if not he wanted to know what he was dealing with. Unfortunately, the information he had was pretty low, and whenever he googled the name Argus, he just found bits of Greek mythology. Certainly, Lex was able to tell him story after story about that giant with a hundred eyes, but it didn't help him at the moment. However, he wondered why anyone would name themselves after a Greek monster. Was she some kind of guardian and thus actually one of the good guys? But, why was she working for LuthorCorp then?

Clark couldn't get rid of the feeling she knew about him and his abilities, maybe even about him not being human. But, she had said he should take care of Lex, that he wasn't out of danger yet. That had been an honest concern. Maybe, she really was one of the good guys.

"Gee, I must be hallucinating!"

Clark turn to look at Chloe who just entered the office.

"Clark Kent, at the _Torch_ and not in hospital. And, there's even more -- Clark Kent, at the _Torch_ , _working..._ " She moved closer and peeked over his shoulder. Hastily, Clark shut down the window.

"Seriously, Clark, if you're looking for something, ask the pros!" She rolled her eyes and threw her handbag onto the red couch. "Or, are you looking for porn?"

Clark blushed and hastily shook his head.

"Yeah, I thought so," Chloe smirked and eyed him. "What is it then? Obviously, something important since you're here and not with Lex at the hospital." She began to tap on the desk. Patience never had been Chloe's strong point.

Clark sighed. She was his only chance; he didn't know anyone else that was able to track down mysterious people – or freaks – and maybe, Chloe had an explanation for that mysterious redhead to disappear in thin air.

Sighing once more, he told Chloe about his experience at the hospital.

"She vanished?"

"Yeah, one moment she was there, next moment she was gone. It was odd," he mumbled.

"Uh, I know the feeling... – So, she said she was working for LuthorCorp!? Well, why don't you just have a look at LuthorCorp's website? They have a public employee database. And if that doesn't help, there's still their intranet."

"But, that's illegal, isn't it?"

"Only when we get caught," Chloe grinned and sat down, hitting keys. "But let's have a look at the website first. Did she tell you her name?"

"Dina... but that might be faked."

Chloe hit more keys and then turned to Clark, grinning. "Is it her?"

Clark stood up and looked over Chloe's shoulder at the computer's screen.

"Dina Glawey. IT department,"she read. "From Gotham City. Joined LuthorCorp 15 months ago. – Hey... that's when Lex and Chris started dating, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"And she can vanish into thin air. Well, comes quite handy when you work for LuthorCorp... – Why was she at the hospital?"

"If only I knew," Clark sighed and stared at Dina's picture. Even there her hair was messy. It obviously had its own mind... "She said Lex still isn't out of danger."

"Sounds like Wall of Weird material... All in all, it's quite mysterious. I mean, Sheriff Adams still has no idea who had shot Lex, although all her people are working on that case. And, I mean _all_! There's no trace at all. The assailant got into the mansion without being noticed, and he got out without being noticed. I don't know how many people Lex employs but you should think at least one of them had noticed something."

Clark nodded absently. Maybe Dina knew more than she had told him. Maybe, she didn't just know about him, but also who had shot Lex. But, why hadn't she said it then?

"Clark, your cell. It's ringing for almost a minute. Won't you answer it?"

He blinked and absently reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. It was his mom calling.

*****

"I come bearing gifts!"

Lex looked up, straight into Clark's smiling face. "There comes the relief babysitter," he grinned, putting the copy of _The Little Prince_ aside. "How are you?"

"That's what I should ask you," Clark replied, sitting down on the chair next to Lex's bed. "After all, I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed."

"Ah, I've gone through worse. Admittedly, a coma was something new, but all in all not that bad. I feel kinda refreshed."

"That's a way to look at it," Clark laughed and passed a plastic box over to Lex. "My mom made some brownies for you..."

Lex chuckled quietly. "You want to fatten me, right?! Chris stopped by earlier today, bringing muffins. Thanks, though. I really appreciate it." He thought he saw Clark flinching when he mentioned Chris's name, though maybe it had been an illusion.

"How long do you need to stay in hospital?"

"I'll go home tomorrow. Chris wants me to stay longer, and so does the doctor, but I'm feeling good, and certainly there's someone who needs this bed more than I." Again, Clark had flinched when Lex had mentioned Chris and Lex eyed him curiously. "Clark, what's going on between you and Chris?"

"Nothing!"

He raised his brows. "Chris was this strange whenever I mentioned your name, and now you're behaving exactly the same way. So, who walked in on who naked?"

"No one!" Clark said indignantly, shaking his head. "I never saw Chris naked. And I'm not planning to!"

Lex couldn't help but grin. However, he was also somewhat relieved. Chris had once promised he was the only one that saw her _goodies_ , and he'd like to keep it that way.

"Something has happened, though; otherwise you two wouldn't act this strangely." He paused and looked at Clark. "She didn't blame you for me being shot, did she?! Or, did you blame her?"

Clark stared at him, almost surprised. He bit his lip before quickly looking away.

"Clark, neither you nor Chris are to blame. Unless one of you hired someone to kill me," Lex said calmly and waited for Clark to respond. There was nothing but silence and Lex sighed. Both, Clark and Chris were important to him and he hated the thought of them having an argument, or worse.

"Are you sure Chris isn't to blame?" Clark suddenly asked, very quietly and without looking at him.

Lex frowned. What was that supposed to mean? Chris would never try to hurt him. Truly, she had some secrets, but little by little she filled him in, and he tried to trust her. 

"That stalker..."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Clark, this has nothing to do with Chris' stalker. I don't like the thought myself, but the list of people trying to kill me is long. It's been that way long before I met Chris. Pretty much since the day I was born. Apparently, that's the price you have to pay being a Luthor." 

"But... Chris has had a stalker before. She should have reported this one to the police, just like she did with the first one! If she had, you wouldn't be in hospital now!" The words were bubbling out of Clark's mouth but Lex simply stared at him.

"What d'you mean?"

"If the police knew, they could've caught --"

"What do you mean by _the first one_?"

"She was stalked at Harvard! During her first year. Chris denied it, but Chloe found out and told me about --"

"Chloe's digging in Chris' past?"

"She wasn't _digging_ , she was doing some research, she wanted to help," Clark defended himself, causing Lex to huff.

That was exactly what his father would say. Indeed, it was exactly the same his father _had_ said when he had hired a PI to find out more about Chris and her past. He had sent Lex a complete file about Chris's life and it had almost caused their split.

"Tell Chloe we can do without her help," Lex said through clenched teeth. "Apparently, her sources are wrong and just lead to misunderstandings. – Maybe, you should go now; I'm tired."

Clark opened his mouth, certainly to defend himself and Chloe, but then he nodded slowly. "I hope you are out of here soon," he said subdued and left.

Lex picked up the book again, trying to read a bit, but he couldn't concentrate. Of course, he had checked Chris, too. Back when she had been working as his lawyer, but he had skipped her personal life – unlike his father's PI who even talked to Chris' ex-boyfriends. Back then, Lex only needed to know whether she was trustworthy, reliable and qualified; Chris had proved to be all of that.

He sighed and set the book back onto the bedside table. Clark and Chloe were just trying to help and Lex almost felt bad about affronting Clark, yet he couldn't forget what happened when his father had sent him the file about Chris – and how he had found out she was adopted. Ironically, Chris had planned to tell him about the adoption just that night, and he still remembered how she was half-way through her story when she had spotted the manila folder, her bank statement sticking out.

It was the worst fight they had had so far, and until today Lex didn't know how they had solved it. He was glad they had, yet he didn't want to risk another fight. That night, Chris had proven she was honest with him, and that she would tell him about her life; a little at a time. 

About half an hour after Clark had left, there was a knock at the door and Chris entered the room. She was carrying a small bag. "I'm so glad I own 50% of the law firm; Howard's thinking about firing me," she laughed and set the bag on the foot of the bed. "Don't worry, he won't. He's just missing me."

"Have you been stalked before? At Harvard?"

Chris blinked. "Why not go like a bull at a gate? Clark's been here, huh?" She rolled her eyes while unzipping the bag and pulling a few things out; Lex saw a toothbrush and toothpaste and some clothes. "Clark and Chloe were on their Pulitzer trip again. I don't know what they've found, but Clark accused me of having a stalker before, and..."

"Did you?"

Chris stopped dead and turned to Lex. She shook her head. "No, I never had a stalker before. At least, not that I know of. And I wasn't that drunk during my time at Harvard. In fact, I wasn't allowed to drink until two years after I'd graduated." She grimaced, before looking straight into his eyes. "I swear, I never had a stalker before. I would've told you otherwise."

Lex nodded slowly, still eyeing her.

"You believe me, don't you?!"

Again, Lex nodded slowly.

"I wasn't stalked at Harvard, Lex! I swear! Whatever Chloe and Clark found, it wasn't about me!"

There was no doubt she was honest with him. Her eyes, her body language seemed to be sincere, and yet Lex wondered why Clark would make up stories about Chris.

"Do you need anything else?" she suddenly asked, whirling around. "I'm sorry I forgot your toothbrush earlier today, but now it's here. And, some clothes. I also brought you an MP3-player with your favorite operas. Do you need anything else?"

Lex groaned slightly, rolling his eyes, and immediately Chris was standing next to him, watching him, worried. "You okay? Shall I --"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to kiss her. "That's all I need."

"Ooh, I always thought this would only happen in really cheesy movies, or soap operas," she mumbled, a foolish grin on her face.

"You can't keep your mouth shut for just once, can you?!"

"Only when you kiss me," she replied dryly.

"I would have to kiss you 24/7!"

"I wouldn't mind..."

Lex laughed, which turned out to be a painful experience. He was feeling good, unfortunately his body was still dealing with the fall and the wound caused by the bullet that had almost pierced his heart. He coughed slightly and caught Chris' worried look.

"I'm good... C'mon here, you," he said and pulled her to him on the bed. "I believe you when you say you've never been stalked before. I don't know why Clark would think that."

"I do," Chris mumbled without looking at him, causing Lex to frown.

"Would you mind to share your wisdom?"

Chris didn't answer for quite a while before she looked at him again. "He has a crush on you."

That was a surprise. Lex barely knew what to say. He just stared at her for a moment, or two, wondering how she could say such a thing without batting an eye. "He's not gay!"

"I never said he was," Chris replied. "He's a teenager; I highly doubt he already knows _what_ he is... but, he has a crush on you; an obvious crush. Or, he simply hates me, but Clark Kent doesn't hate anyone, so... he has a crush on you, Lex, and honestly, I can't blame him." She smiled, and added, "He's got good taste."

Lex shook his head, unable to believe Chris might be right. Certainly, it would explain one or other thing, and yet he couldn't picture Clark falling for anyone but Lana.

"And you think that's why he made up such a story?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. I stopped thinking like a teenager when I was... Wait, I skipped the whole teenager part, because I was busy studying at Harvard." She made a face and sighed. "Lex, he's just worried about you, and he needs someone to blame. He picked me, and maybe he's right. It was the stalker that shot you, and..." She trailed off and bit her lips. She averted her eyes, and Lex immediately knew she had learned that the shooter was the stalker by the stalker himself, and not by Sheriff Adams' investigations.

He sat up – with some difficulties – and made her look at him. "The stalker contacted you again?"

Chris struggled but not too much – likely fearing she could hurt his already bruised body.

"Chris!"

"Twice, since you've been here," she finally admitted, without looking at him. "The last time he was cheering about you lying in coma. Apparently, he hasn't heard about your recovery yet... – I already told Leslie, and Colin and his Marines. I also told my dad, but he's still in Baghdad and won't come back before the 18th."

"Chris..." Lex sighed and cupped her face in his hand. She jerked.

"I won't let him finish you off! You have three Marines protecting you, and Dad will send more if necessary. I won't let this loon finish you off!!!" She watched him, determined, and Lex couldn't help but feel sorry for the stalker if he should ever meet Chris. A lioness protecting her cubs was nothing compared to her!

"Angel, I --"

"He sent the note to the mansion. Obviously, he doesn't know I'm staying with the Kents, so you don't need to worry about me. And, you don't need to worry about yourself, either. There's always a Marine standing guard, and my dad instructed them to stay until the stalker is caught, or dead – whatever happens first. However, if he should find a way to come here..." She paused and moved away from him back to her bag and pulled out a gun; an M9, Lex noticed.

"I don't need to tell you how to handle this, do I?!"

*****

Two days later, Clark was standing in the hallway, preparing to enter Lex's hospital room. He wanted to apologize. It was one thing to have an argument with Chris, but it was something completely different to have an argument with Lex. He hated to fight with him, and certainly it had been his worst idea to accuse one of the few people that honestly cared for Lex being shot. He would even apologize to Chris if it would set things between him and Lex straight again.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked at the door and entered to room to find a nurse changing the sheets. He stared at her. "Lex isn't... Oh God, he isn't..."

The nurse looked up and flashed him a smile. "Mr. Luthor left the hospital at about an hour ago."

"Really?"

"No, I'm hiding him in the laundry cart," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, you're busy... Thanks for the information, though," he said hastily and left the hospital. He had no good record with nurses these days. Or, maybe with the female gender at all.

Anyway, he wanted to apologize to Lex, so he got into the truck and drove off to the mansion. About 15 minutes later he was greeted by Matthew, the butler, and then led to the sun room.

"He isn't already working again!?"

Matthew chuckled quietly. "He tried, but Ms. Harris and I were able to talk sense into Master Lex. He will be pleased to see you."

Clark smiled wryly, but Matthew looked at him optimistically. "He will. Your quarrel is already forgotten."

He chuckled again as Clark eyed him with surprise and opened the door to the sun room, announcing Clark before he quietly left.

Clark hadn't been in here before. Actually, he hadn't seen much of the mansion – apart from the study, the hallways, the armory and once Lex's bedroom. But, maybe that hadn't been Lex's bedroom at all but one of the guest bed rooms. Victoria Hardwick had stayed in that room then, and Clark had always assumed it was the master bedroom, but now that he thought about it he wasn't sure about it anymore. That room hadn't looked like Lex at all, though admittedly, he had no idea what Lex's bedroom would look like.

He looked around. The room was sunny and filled with many plants. It looked quite cozy – his mom would like it – and yet, it didn't seem to belong to the mansion. Sometimes, he felt like he was in a museum when he was at Lex's, but this room looked as though people were actually using it, living in it...

Lex was sitting on a couch, his left arm in a sling. "Are you just going to keep standing there?"

Clark cleared his throat and moved closer. "Uhm, hi... How are you?"

"Well, there's no place like home."

Clark pressed his lips. "Lex, I'm sorry about the other day. I --"

"There's no need to apologize to me, Clark," Lex replied evenly. "You should apologize to Chris. You and Chloe. Neither of you had the right to dig in Chris's life."

"We were just..."

"I know, and yet anxiety doesn't justify what you've done. I've gone through worse --"

"You've been shot and ended up in a coma before?"

"Well, the coma part was a change, but yes, I've experienced worse."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't tell me, tell Chris."

"He needn't." 

Both Clark and Lex turned around and saw Chris who had just entered the sun room. She was holding some kind of box and looked at both of them rather remorsefully.

"My dad says get well," she mumbled and put the box onto a small table. "Clark doesn't need to apologize. We both acted a bit immature lately, but all in all he's been the nicer one. At least, he hasn't called me Lionel's new best friend."

Lex frowned.

"It was a misunderstanding. Your father --"

"He's a great synonym for the devil, and Clark and I were both so confused and worried about you being shot, that we said nasty things to each other," Chris hastily said, glaring at Clark as if she was going to kill him. Apparently, she wanted to keep her little dialogue with Lionel from Lex. Given their already bad relationship and Lex's current condition, it certainly was better this way.

Chris moved over to Lex, and gently caressed the nape of his neck. Clark noticed him closing his eyes for a brief moment and he even heard him sighing with pleasure.

She looked at him. "I'm sorry, Clark!"

"Me, too."

Lex eyed them suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"I should go then. You need some rest," Clark mumbled, though he didn't want to leave at all.

"You'd be surprised how refreshing a coma can be," Lex said. "Stay! That is..." He turned to Chris, whispering. Clark could hear their conversation anyway.

"It's okay with you, isn't it?"

Chris smiled. "You're with me, right?!"

"I'm with you," Lex replied quietly, returning her smile.

"Then, I'm totally fine with him staying. Though..." She bent down and lowered her voice even more. "Sooner or later you'll have to talk to him. Before your friendship is in jeopardy."

"Angel, you're reading too much into this. Clark and I are just friends."

"That's what you think, but he obviously has deeper feelings for you."

Clark blushed, and hoped the ground would open to swallow him. They knew! They knew it before he had been able to admit it to himself. He had fallen for Lex...

"I... I completely forgot. Uhm, I've promised my dad to help him with... uhm, the cows. You know, we have a farm, and... cows, so, uhm, I need to go," he stuttered and headed for the door. He felt his cheeks burning as he climbed into the truck and hastened off the Luthor property. How was he ever be able to look at Lex again? He _knew_! Good Lord, he _knew_!

*****

"Need more proof?" Chris looked at Lex, her brows raised almost amused. "That was the flimsiest excuse I've ever heard – even for Clark's standard."

"He obviously heard you, putting two and two together," Lex replied. "Chris, he's just a teenager. I'd run away, too, if anyone assumed I was gay."

Certainly, it was a flattering image, especially since Clark meant a lot to him, but not in that way. Clark was more like the little brother he'd always wanted – in a certain way. He sighed.

"Want me to follow him and apologize?"

"No," Lex said, shaking his head.

"Want me to follow him and bring him back, so that you can talk to him?"

"I can do that myself --"

"You're supposed to rest!"

"God, help me," he sighed and took her hand to pull her next to him onto the couch. "C'mon here, you. Let's just forget about everything for a moment. You brought the chess game?"

"Checkers," Chris replied. "I thought we could play a round, or two."

"Hmm, maybe later. But you really don't need to entertain me. It's enough to have you here; honestly." He lifted his right arm and waited until she carefully cuddled up against him before he buried his face in her soft, brown hair and closed his eyes, trying not to think of anything. However, he remembered Clark and Chris mentioning his father and quickly changing the object. He knew his father had been at the hospital briefly, and most likely he had met Chris. He could only assume what they had been talking about – if they had talked at all – but Lionel appreciated Chris, and it was unlikely he had offended her by anything else but his sheer existence. Or, maybe he had offended Clark?

Suddenly, he heard a quiet, sniffing sound and he lifted his head to look at Chris. "Are you crying?" he asked surprised.

"Uhm-uhm." Chris shook her head at his chest.

"Would you look at me?"

"Sure... in a second."

"Chris..."

"I'm not crying!" She lifted her head and watched him, pouting. Her eyes were wet and slightly reddened. She moved her hands across her face and breathed in deeply. "It's just... That bullet, it missed your heart by less than an inch. It could've killed you."

"But, it didn't."

"It could've!"

"It didn't!"

"It could have. You could've died, and..." Chris trailed off and took another deep breath. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and her shoulders were trembling. Suddenly, however, she screwed her face.

Lex flashed her a sympathetic smile and rubbed her upper arm a bit. "I really scared you, hm?!"

She made a strange noise; apparently it was some kind of agreement. "You looked so small and helpless in that hospital bed, and the doctors didn't tell me what was going on with you, and... They let me sit with you, though."

"I know," Lex said quietly. "I knew you were there."

Chris looked up, almost surprised. "Really?"

"Well, I... still have issues picturing me lying in a coma, but I know what your presence feels like, and... it sounds weird but I know you gave the nurses and the doctors hell to be with me."

"I'm not _that_ bad," she pouted, but a smile flickered across her face. She rested her face at his chest and sighed. A few moments passed and Lex felt her relaxing. Her body stopped trembling, and the sniffing lessened.

Chris forced a smile and wiped her face once more. "I'm just glad you're too stubborn to die, and that the stalker is too stupid to aim... I really, really like you, Lex."

He smiled. Most people would have used the verb 'love' without really meaning it, but Chris was different. There was still a huge portion of childishness about her, which made it more special when she expressed her feelings for him. God alone knew how often he had heard those significant three words coming out of anyone's mouth without having a meaning, but when Chris told him, he had to believe it. It felt real; sincere.

*****

A couple of days passed by. Clark hadn't been at the mansion since, and Lex hadn't been to the farm. Mostly Lex hadn't been, because he had found two strict guard dogs in Chris and Matthew who made sure he took his time to recover, but also because a part of him thought Chris might be right about Clark. If Clark really had a crush on him; it had to be confusing for Clark. After all, he was just a teenage farm-boy and his view on this world was rather conservative. However, Clark meant a lot to Lex, and he didn't want to put any pressure on his friend. If Chris was right, this was either just a teenage crush and time would solve the problem sooner or later, or Clark really had feelings for him, but even then there was still time to talk. On other terms and conditions Lex might have even returned Clark's feelings; if they were real, or if society was different, or if he was different... Clark was an important part of Lex's life. He loved him – like a brother – but he hoped Chris' notion was wrong.

Lex sighed quietly when suddenly, there was a knock. Lex turned his head and saw Chris standing in the door frame.

"Bored already?" She flashed him an amused smile, causing him to huff.

"I'd like to see you not being allowed to work."

"Well, for that you'd have to knock me up. Knowing you, you'd lock me away for those nine months," she laughed and moved over to him.

"You might be right, but since I'm not allowed to sleep with you, either, that's no option." He squinted at her, expecting a cheeky response, but all he got was a remorseful look.

Chris sighed and slowly sat down next to him on the couch. Without looking at him, she moved her fingers across his sleeve. Lex laid the book he had tried to read onto the coffee table, and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"Howard just called. Things at the office are crazy, and..." She sighed again and knitted her brows. "I have to go to Metropolis for a couple of days. Two, maybe three... I've already talked to Leslie; he's preparing everything --"

"So, you got used to him?"

"You wouldn't let me go without him." She sighed again and rested her head at his shoulder. "I'd rather be with you."

"Angel, I'm fine. It's nothing more than a scratch --"

"Not, because you've been shot! Well, that might be a reason, but... I feel better here with you," she replied quietly.

"I could join you."

"No! I won't have time for you, and you being in Metropolis... you'll attract too much attention. What if the stalker tries to finish you off?" She shook her head and watched him, determined. "You have to stay here. I'll go to Metropolis, try to fix things and likely, I can do more work from here. – You like to watch me working, don't you?" Chris added, flashing him a mischievous grin.

Lex didn't reply. Indeed, there was something sensual about watching her while she was focused on files, wearing those black-framed glasses, and occasionally chewing on her pencil, but he would never admit it.

"When do you want to leave?"

"Tonight. The sooner I'm gone, the sooner I'm back." She looked at him and began to smile. "I'm getting used to seeing you every day; and night."

Lex smiled and kissed her. "Just promise me one thing: listen to Morgenstein!"

*****

Clark sat in the loft, playing with an old baseball. His thoughts kept drifting to Lex, even to Chris. There was barely anything else he could think of these days. Clark had spent the whole afternoon with Chloe, trying to find out more about the stalker and the assailant, but all they knew for sure was that the police were still groping in the dark. And even though Chloe was convinced by now that the stalker from Harvard was a dead end, Clark stuck to it. There was something Chris was hiding. There had to be!

"You know, if I were you, I would keep an eye on your friend. Sooner or later she'll get into big trouble with all her snoopy activities." 

Clark whirled around and looked into a pair of Kryptonite-green eyes. A young woman with messy red hair grinned at him and sat down on the couch. She wore a tight, black leather suit.

"You're Dina Glawey," Clark mumbled, slightly confused. "You work for LuthorCorp."

"Huh, someone did his homework," Dina said, slightly impressed. "However, anyone else certainly would've asked how I got here." She stood up again and began to walk around, looking here and there.

Clark simply stared at her for a minute or two. He was too confused and too surprised to catch a clear thought.

"The cat got your tongue, hm," Dina grinned and walked over to him. "Well, don't worry: I have that effect on people. So, why am I here? I guess, we should start from the beginning." She sat down on the sofa again and began to talk about her work at LuthorCorp. Apparently, it was just a cover-up; a cover-up she didn't quite like. Dina spoke fast and jokingly, and Clark had a hard time following. Especially when she began to tell him about a group that called themselves _Noesi_ , and that they worked with people that had abilities.

"See, not all those people are meteor freaks," she said, and watched him. "Well, those running around here in Smallville most definitely are, but there are others out there who had never been exposed to the meteor rocks, but have abilities as well."

"Like you," Clark mumbled. At least, that would explain why she was able to pop up in his barn, or the hospital without anyone noticing her. 

Dina flashed him a smile. "You do use the thing between your ears, huh?! That's good. – Why, yes. I do have abilities. I was born with them, and that definitely had happened before you came to Smallville." Her smile widened and changed as she stopped mocking him.

"The Noesi know about you; where you came from, how you came here, and they know about your abilities. Don't worry: they don't have any intentions to expose you to the world, and neither have I." She paused and looked around as though she was trying to find the right words. "This is a bit much, and overwhelming. At least, that's what I felt when they recruited me, but you need to listen to me."

Clark watched her warily, but sat down anyway. He felt as though he could trust her; despite the craziness.

Dina told him more about the Noesi, an old group that seemed to see themselves as watchers of this world and a few certain individuals. From Clark's understanding they were able to see the future and all its many versions.

"Look at life as a crossing. You come to that crossing and choose a new direction. But, that decision doesn't only affect you, but many other people –"

"Like a butterfly effect?"

Dina raised her brows but flashed him a smile and nodded. "Yeah, exactly. The Noesi know about all possible scenarios and try to prevent certain things from happening. We're not always successful, but we try, and but mostly, we are."

"And now, you're here to tell me the... Noesi watch over me so that I won't accidentally blow up the planet?" Clark didn't feel comfortable. All he wanted was living a normal live without any watchmen, or his birth father telling him what to do.

"No, you just come in handy because you're an alien," Dina laughed and stood. "Don't worry, though. We don't need you – yet." Then, she was gone.

*****

_"Ms. Harris! Chris, right here! Over here, give us a smile! – Chris, can you give us an update on Lex? – Is it true he proposed to you?"_

_"… current girlfriend of Lex Luthor was seen earlier today, leaving the courthouse of Metropolis. That Chris Harris, a successful lawyer, is back at work certainly means Lex is recovering fine from the injuries he received during..."_

Angrily, Lex closed his laptop and picked up the phone, punching a number into the keypad. He didn't wait until the callee answered. "I turn on the news and what do I see? A bunch of paparazzi harassing my girlfriend!"

_"We have the situation under control, Mr. Luthor."_

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't share your optimism, Malcolm. I send you to Metropolis to support Leslie and to ensure that Chris can do her job without worrying about the media."

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor. All I can say is that it looked worse than it actually was. Ms. Harris --"_

"I don't care how it looked. There is a stalker out there who could've easily hidden between the paparazzi. Just make sure Chris is safe!"

_"Of course, Mr. Luthor. Leslie is with Ms. Harris all the time."_

Lex hung up and took a deep breath. Of course, something like this had to happen sooner or later. So far, the media had let them alone most of the time, and Lex had to wonder why. Certainly, it wasn't because Chris was a lawyer. Few things scared paparazzi – lawyers weren't among them. It had to be a higher institution, and Lex couldn't get rid of the feeling his father had a finger in the pie. Whatever it was, Lex had been grateful Chris hadn't been stalked by paparazzi – until now. She had looked scared as she had left the courthouse, trying to elbow through the photographers and ignore their questions.

Groaning, he shook his head. He should have issued a statement as soon as he had left the hospital, but instead he had focused on spending a few days with Chris, getting mollycoddled by her. If he had issued a statement, those so-called reporters wouldn't have asked Chris these ridiculous questions. Slowly, he walked over to the bar and poured himself a Scotch when the doors to his study opened, and Matthew entered, followed by Clark.

Lex looked up.

"I should've known you were kidding yesterday when you asked me to drive you to your doctor's appointment," Clark said, glancing at the Scotch in Lex's hand, and grinned.

"Doctor...? Right..., well I wasn't kidding."

"Then it's good I showed up anyway. Are you ready?"

"In a minute," Lex mumbled and put his drink aside. "I just need to make a statement --"

"Master Lex, I've taken the liberty to do so on your behalf," Matthew interrupted. "My apologies I haven't thought of this sooner. It may have prevented Ms. Harris from that incident in front of the courthouse today."

Lex raised his brows and watched the butler quizzically.

"The maids were talking about it. Apparently, they are using their mobile phones despite my specific prohibition."

Lex felt the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. "They are young; they'd be lost without their cells. Thank you, Matthew."

"My pleasure, Master Lex." He made a bow and left the room.

"Courthouse incident?" Clark asked, slightly confused.

"You never really watch the news, do you?" Lex smirked. "Well, it's more gossip than news, actually. Chris was surrounded by paparazzi and reporters when she left the courthouse today, and... I realized that I forgot to issue a statement about my health. Apparently, Chris was mistaken for my spokesperson."

"Hmm..." Clark nodded slowly, but didn't seem to be interested in that topic at all. "Well, we should go then. How's your shoulder, by the way? You always heal fast... maybe, you'll get rid of the sling today."

"Yeah, maybe." Lex frowned as he followed Clark outside to the Kent's truck. There was something going on between Chris and Clark, no matter what they were saying. They were in a fight, or worse. However, he remained silent; for the time being.

*****

Later that day, when Clark had left the mansion to drive home for dinner, Lex tried to call Chris. She hadn't contacted him yet, which seemed a bit unusual since she had been calling him at least once in an hour while she had been in Metropolis. He tried to stay calm, telling himself she was swamped with work – after all, she had spent more time with him than in her office lately – yet he frowned whenever he was forwarded to her voicemail. Lex kept trying to call her, and in between he spoke to some of his people, making sure the paparazzi wouldn't follow Chris anymore. Of course, these attempts were limited, but worth a try. And, if that didn't help, there were still some Russians that worked for little money.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound in the hallway, followed by an unladylike curse. Lex jumped to his feet and rushed toward the door.

"It doesn't look like it, but I know how to walk," Chris just said as Leslie helped her up. Once she spotted Lex she smiled at him. "I tripped over my own feet. Stupid shoes," she laughed and moved over to him. "It took us a bit longer to come here. We had to take a detour, but Leslie knows his diversion tactics."

"I tried to call you," Lex replied and told Leslie with a nod that he was dismissed for the night.

"Sorry about that," Chris said as they entered the study. "Somehow someone at the _Inquisitor_ got my number, and tried to get the dates for our wedding, the birth of our children, and our divorce, and whatever else. That's clearly stalking; he should've known, but I'm sure the nice people at the MPD will explain it to him again. Anyway, all calls are forwarded to my voicemail until I get a new number which won't happened before Monday, because my provider doesn't quite understand the term customer service."

Lex watched her almost amused. She was talking in Mach Three again.

"I wasn't ignoring your calls. Well, I was, but you were in good company. I just hope my clients were smart enough to call the office instead. Gee, I'm hungry!"

"Chris? Breathe!"

She chuckled and screwed up her face. "Sorry, I was at court today, and the adverse lawyer is easily to distract by fast talking, so I talked faster than normal, and I guess I'm still a bit in lawyer mode. Just give me a sec; it wears off once I'm with you."

"So, you won your case?"

"You can be proud of me," she grinned and watched him before she tilted her head, sighing happily. She moved closer and breathed a kiss on his lips. "Hi."

"Hi," Lex said, feeling a foolish grin appearing on his face. He simply loved the way Chris looked at him.

"Holy... It's gone! The sling's gone!" Chris screamed cheerfully and carefully, she touched his chest. Lex could feel the warmth of her hand through the fabrics of his shirt, and that was enough to make him forget about the paparazzi incident.

"I'm officially recovered," he said quietly, with a smile, and pulled her a little closer.

"I can't believe it. It's only been a little over two weeks since you've been... since..." Chris trailed off and shook her head again, glancing at him in disbelief. "You're some kind of medical miracle – or one of those meteor freaks Chloe told me about. I don't care what you are as long as you keep healing this fast! Can I see?"

She didn't waited for his answer but opened the buttons of his shirt and carefully touched his bare chest before pushing the shirt aside.

Lex closed his eyes and breathed in when he felt her fingertips brushing against his skin. She kept caressing his chest for quite some time before she looked up again. "You're all healed. That's amazing," she whispered and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

*****

Breathing heavily, Lex fell back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Next to him Chris was breathing as heavily as him and giggling, she leaned against his chest. "I'll never be able to move again," she panted and turned her head. "Hey, your shoulder remembers me."

"Mmm." Lex felt comfortable and satisfied. He could easily fall asleep, with Chris in his arms.

"You okay?"

"Can't you tell?" He kissed her neck. Her skin was damp and salty, but it tasted good.

"I mean your shoulder... I wasn't too much, was it?" She watched him worried and bit her lip.

"Mmm." Lex smiled and closed his eyes again as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto him. He wanted to enjoy the post-coital sensation a bit longer. "I haven't been this good for weeks."

Chris nuzzled his cheek. He could feel her grinning a stupid, satisfied smile at his skin, and when he opened his eyes he saw her beaming at him.

"Did I mention I'm glad you heal so fast?"

"Did I mention you always make me feel cheap?"

Chris giggled. "By now you should've noticed I'm only with you because of your body. Well, a certain part of your body..."

"I should start taking money from you." Lex rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. The cheeky, teasing Chris was back – the contrast between her attitude now, and what he had seen on the news today could hardly be more glaring.

He had almost forgotten about the incident at the courthouse today, but now it was present again, and he couldn't help but watch Chris closely. She still hadn't mention anything about it, and he began to wonder whether she would ever do.

"You really are healed," she suddenly said, shaking her head. "You're already thinking again."

"I just wondered... is there anything you want to tell me?"

Chris frowned but then grinned. She moved in and nibbled at his neck. "You've been amazing! I never ever want to sleep with any other man ever again."

"Is there anything you want to tell me about _your day_?"

"It was long," she replied, kissing his collar bone. "I had a great time in court, though."

"And outside?"

Chris looked up and frowned at him until Lex told her he knew about the paparazzi.

"Why haven't you told me?"

A slight wrinkle appeared between Chris' brows as she sat up and wrapped herself in the sheet.

"When? I pretty much stumbled out of car right into your bed. When was I supposed to tell you?" She scratched the bridge of her nose before she looked at him again. "Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well, you looked rather scared."

"Sorry if I'm not used to having a bunch of paparazzi harassing me," Chris snapped. "I don't know how to deal with people shoving their stupid cameras in my face, and asking me retarded questions about my _personal_ life. Also, I'm not used to bald control freaks who go behind my back and set secret bodyguards on me. Maybe even a SWAT team." She climbed out of bed, draping the sheet around her as though it was a toga, and flashed him an angry look. "I thought, we already had it covered. I understand that you have this desperate urge to control everything and everyone in your life, but I honestly thought that from now on, you would talk to me when hiring a bodyguard. And, I thought that includes already hired bodyguards you're planning to set on me. Yeah, that means I know you had me followed."

Lex raised his brows in surprise. He wasn't expecting such an outburst. Especially not while he was still in some kind of post-coital state. He stared at Chris and tried to clear his mind. However, he had a hard time remaining calm. All those constant accusations he faced everyday became tiresome. No matter what he did, and how hard he tried to suit everybody, he always was rejected.

"I just tried --"

"Yeah, you want me to be safe. Blah, blah," she cut him off and rolled her eyes. "But I don't really feel safe when I feel followed and I don't know whether that follower is friend or foe. Granted, once I'd spotted Malcolm among the paparazzi I felt a whole lot better, but until then I was a wreck. I've been jumpy and paranoid.

Lex sighed and felt like an idiot. Why hadn't he thought about this sooner? Of course, he had told his people to maintain a low profile, but obviously, even that was too noticeable for a person that was being stalked. Least of all he wanted Chris to feel followed, or threatened by his men.

"I was really upset when I found out you sent your people after me, but I know you only had good intentions," Chris continued. Her voice was quiet and soft again. "I'm not even mad at you anymore. Sorry, I didn't mean to attack you like this. Obviously, the incident was a bit more --"

"I should've talk to you," Lex mumbled, trying to find the right words for a proper apology, while Chris nodded.

"Hey, let's forget about this, okay?! I'm really not mad anymore, and I'd happily take Malcolm as Morgenstein's back-up – though I doubt we'll need him, or any other of your men. The stalker's been delightfully quiet lately. I think, he lost interest in me. Shooting you must be deeply satisfying," she added and slightly nudged his shoulder. She let her fingers slightly trail over his skin for a while. "Actually, I'm quite lucky to have you. Despite all your weird attempts, I feel safe with you." She paused and tilted her head.

Lex couldn't help but smile and opened his arms. Immediately, Chris moved in and cuddled up against him. It wasn't an easy time for either of them but all in all Chris seemed to handle the situation better than him. Or, was it because she trusted him completely?

He lifted his head and looked at her. "What do you think about me telling the cook to make us something to eat, and we try to have a drama-free weekend?"

****

"There's a lunar eclipse tonight," Chris suddenly said, causing Lex to look up from the stock reports.

It was Monday morning; the weekend had gone by way too fast, but at least there hadn't been any quarrels. Unfortunately though, Monday meant Chris had to go back to Metropolis.

"Can we watch it?" Chris downed her coffee and watched him expectantly. "I could come home... er, back here earlier, and we --"

"We stand outside, freezing off our asses to watch something that happens every other year?"

"Now, look at Mr. Grumpy McGrump... Is the stock report that devastating?" She moved over to him and peeked into his paper. "Nah, looks quite healthy."

Giggling, she breathed a kiss on his scalp and tilted her head again. Playfully, she began to nudge his shoulder. "Please, can we watch it? Please? Please? Pretty please..."

Lex squinted at her. He didn't know many lawyers that could get excited about a lunar eclipse. In fact, he only knew Chris, who was still begging him. "You'll be late for your meeting."

"Will we watch the eclipse?"

He sighed and put his paper onto the table. "Why am I always giving in?"

"Because you're such a perfect partner," she grinned and kissed him. "It'll be fun. And, I'll keep you warm. Besides, isn't it something romantic? People in movies do that all the time."

"As far as I remember, they look at the full moon when they can't be together," he replied, trying to pull her onto his lap.

"See, the moon is romantic. Also, it has some effect on people's libido, hasn't it? We could test it tonight." She grinned and checked his wristwatch. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late."

"Told you so," Lex grinned and kissed her goodbye before she grabbed a bagel and sped out of the dining room. "Drive safely!"

"Have breakfast!" Chris blew him a kiss, and Lex shook his head, amused.

*****

Chloe sat at her desk in the _Torch_ 's office and finished the layout for the current issue. She looked at it one more time, satisfied with her own work, and mailed it to the printer.

She stretched her arms and yawned heartily. There was still some time left before she had to plan the _Torch's_ next issue, so she decided to look into Chris' stalker case again. Besides, if Clark finally would stop worrying about Lex, and scowling at Chris, maybe then he would help her with the _Torch_ again.

She opened a folder named H.L.C. and looked for the complaint Chris had filed earlier. Actually, Chris herself was an interesting topic, and way more than just a very young Harvard graduate and a good lawyer. But Chloe more wanted to help Lex and Chris to get rid of that stalker she wasn't supposed to know about. She knew her help was unwanted, but she couldn't help it; her curiosity and her reporter's instinct was stronger.

Chloe opened the complaint file and read it again, although she thought she knew it by heart already. However, this time she frowned. She moved a bit closer and stared at the computer's screen. "Damn it! Chloe Sullivan, you're such an idiot!"

*****

Chris sat in the back of the Mercedes, working on her laptop. She had left the office earlier and couldn't wait to get back to Smallville, watching the lunar eclipse with Lex. Actually, she was still a little confused how quickly he had given in – even though she knew he was an astronomy buff. Yet, she had expected him to play hard to get a little longer. Likely, he was still remorseful about sending his people to Metropolis without telling her in the first place, though Chris had already forgotten about it. In fact, she was even grateful that Lex was so considerate and really tried to make her feel safe and comfortable – while mostly shooting wide off the mark. Nonetheless, it was cute. Especially since she knew how much he struggled himself to make their relationship work. Now, she just had to learn not to fly off the handle each time Lex was hamming it up. He deserved better.

"A quick stop at the Talon, Ms. Harris?"

Chris looked up and found Morgenstein watching her through the rear mirror. "That'd be perfect," she smiled and a second later he stopped the car.

"I'll be right b--" She was cut off by her cell phone ringing. She looked at its display and sighed as she recognized her office's number. "Gee, am I a babysitter, or what?"

"I'll get your coffee, Ms. Harris," Morgenstein said and Chris flashed him another smile as he got out of the car. He had become less creepy, or she simply had gotten used to him by now.

Still smiling, she answered the call. It was one of the paralegals that was working with her on her current case; a group of parents was suing their children's high school because of a biology teacher who taught Creationism instead of Darwinism. Apparently, the date for the hearing was moved forward to tomorrow afternoon instead of Friday morning. Chris rolled her eyes and looked for her Filofax.

_"Maybe you should come back to Metropolis --"_

"Hell, no! There's a lunar eclipse tonight I want to see. I'll be back in time, and the mamas and the papas want to go to court anyway, so the hearing actually only is pro forma. Just tell me: who's the Judge?"

_"Judge Ronald Brown."_

"Oh, he's fun," Chris giggled and scribbled a note in her Filofax. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, Alan." She hung up and shook her head a little. Alan was young and this was his first real job. He tried to give at least 150% and took everything really seriously. It was adorable.

"That was a quick call." Morgenstein opened the door and handed her a paper cup.

"That was a quick coffee taking trip," Chris muttered, eyeing him. She hadn't noticed him coming back.

He winked at her and sat behind the steering wheel. "One of my many talents. – Next stop the mansion?"

"Exactly!" Chris sipped at her coffee and opened the file of her current case. It wouldn't hurt to have another look at it unless she wanted to argue that it was impossible that one dude created this planet in six days. She sipped at her coffee again and blinked a few times as the letters on the screen began to dance in front of her eyes.

"Everything alright?" Again, Morgenstein watched her in the rear mirror.

"A bit dizzy... I guess, I should eat something once we're at the mansion," she mumbled and breathed in deeply.

*****

Although Lex knew everything possible about a lunar eclipse and its many different types, he found himself doing a little online research on that topic to refresh his memory. He almost laughed at himself. Even though he'd known Chris for quite some time, he still tried to impress her, and likely, he would never stop. Shaking his head amused, he closed his laptop, called Matthew and ordered him to tell the cook to prepare a special lunar eclipse dinner. The butler nodded earnestly, but Lex could see him smiling anyway. He didn't care. Chris would appreciate it, and as long as she was cheerful and relaxed and not worrying about the stalker, he was fine, too.

Once Matthew left the study, Lex turned toward the pile of mail that was sitting on his desk. If it were up to Chris, Matthew and Clark, he'd still sit in the sun room, playing the invalid. Granted, it had been relaxing not to work and to get mollycoddled by Chris, but Lex had to do some work; he needed it! Although, checking the mail wasn't exactly work. There were some bills, invitations, several various queries, more invitations, a Get Well card from Bruce Wayne... Lex couldn't help but smile until suddenly, he spotted a brown envelope between the letters. He looked at it; there was neither receiver, nor forwarder. Frowning, Lex opened it.

Several photos glided out. They showed Chris, hiding her face, looking scared and trying to elbow herself through a crowd of people. Those pictures had to be taken the other day outside of the courthouse. Among the photos was a note: _Soon, we'll have more fun. Promise!_

Lex flew into a rage and called for Corporal Andrews who was on duty today. "Get me Norman! NOW!"

The Marine eyed him for a second, nodded, and left to get the head of security.

Lex was beside himself with rage. How was it possible that the stalker still took pictures of Chris? And, how was it possible for him to send them to the mansion? The security staff had strict orders to check each mailman and every courier, every letter and packet that came to the mansion.

The doors opened and Lex was about to bawl out at Norman when suddenly, he recognized Chloe instead. She watched him contritely.

Lex raised his brows. "What brings you here?"

"I... uhm... I thought Chris was here," she said, biting her lower lip. "I, uhm, owe her an apology."

There was a moment of silence and Lex kept eyeing her until Chloe spoke again. The words simply bubbled out of her mouth. "She's never been stalked at Harvard. I feel so stupid! I found this complaint by some Christine Harris and immediately thought it was Chris. But it wasn't her. It was a _Kristin_ Harris that reported a stalker. Apparently, someone misspelled the name then, and I found an old copy of the complaint. I jumped to conclusions without checking facts. Of course, they've updated the file since then, but... What kind of reporter does that make me? I'm working with outdated material. How will I ever be able to discover my own Watergate when I completely fail on a stupid complaint?"

There was more talking, and even though Lex was enraged, he couldn't help but smile a little. Chloe was an aspiring young reporter, a talented one, and even though she was too curious for her own good, she was able to concede that she had been wrong.

"I can't speak for Chris," he said, trying to calm himself, "but I appreciate you came here, Chloe."

"I really didn't mean to cause any trouble. Gee, I feel so incredible stupid. I should go and meet the dyslexic police officer," Chloe said in despair. "We could start a group: Idiots United." She screwed her face and looked at Lex. "I'm really sorry, Lex. I was just... I tried to help."

Lex chuckled. What was it with Smallville's teenagers trying to be his sidekicks/guardian angels? He shook his head when suddenly he noticed Chloe looking at the photos on his desk. Quickly, he moved them underneath the mail.

"That's none of your business, Chloe," he said, coolly. "You better go now."

Chloe ignored him, and instead of leaving she pulled her laptop out of her bag. Lex, curious, let her. Once she had booted it up, she made a few clicks and looked at Lex. "I collected a little footage and pictures for Chris. To say I'm sorry, you know," she said, "Some of those paparazzi acted clearly out of line, and I thought if Chris wanted to take legal actions, I'd provide documentation. Anyway, here!" She clicked the trackpad again and moved the laptop so that Lex could see the screen.

"Thank you, Chloe, but I've seen that before."

"Just have a look!" She pointed at the screen and then took one of the pictures that was sticking out from beneath the stack of mail. "Those photos were taken with a cell – thus the poor quality – but _look_!"

Slightly annoyed, Lex looked at the screen and at the photos. He frowned and looked at the screen again. He saw Chris and Morgenstein who was trying to shield her from the reporters. His right arm was raised high and in his hand... a cell phone.

"It fits," Chloe said. "The angle... It was Chris' bodyguard that took these photos."

Lex couldn't believe what he saw. Shaking his head in disbelief, he looked at the laptop again. Chloe was still talking, but he stopped listening. It simply was impossible she was right. It was ridiculous! He had hired Morgenstein to protect Chris. He had his men check Morgenstein several times before he put his foot into the mansion the first time. Morgenstein was clean. He had an excellent reputation, and a crystal-clear record.

"It all makes sense," she continues. "And, he could've shoot you and then return at Chris' side without anyone getting suspicious. He also could have laid a false trail, and that's why you still haven't found anything on that stalker. Or, have you?"

Lex turned his head and looked at the young reporter.

"Chloe, there's no need to worry. Of course, this looks all a little suspicious, but we're not living in a movie. I trust Morgenstein, and of course, he was checked before I hired him. Everyone who's working for me gets checked," he said without batting an eye. If he had learned anything by his father, then it was how to tell a blatant lie.

"Chris will appreciate your apology and your work. In fact, she was thinking about taking legal actions against the paparazzi, and I assume your little collection here will help her to set up a case." Smiling, he closed her laptop and gave it to her, before he placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her out of the study.

*****  
It was getting dark when Clark entered the barn. He had finished all his chores for today, and would have finished his dad's too, if only his parents would let him. He sighed. It was ridiculous. He could do all the work in less than an hour, and yet his parents insisted he focused on school while they focus on the farm. They never took a day off, leaving the farm in his responsibility, to actually enjoy themselves – although they totally deserved it. Clark decided to use some of his savings and treat them to a nice weekend in Metropolis. He could ask Lex for help. His friend surely knew a romantic little restaurant and a little hotel his parents could stay in, and this time Clark would definitely tell no one he had a parent-free weekend. But suddenly, he had to think of Chris, and he screwed up his face.

Lex wouldn't help him as long as things between him and Chris were edgy. Clark was sure Chris hadn't told Lex anything specific, but Lex was no idiot and had already sensed something was wrong.

Sighing, Clark looked outside at the moon. The lunar eclipse started, and he remembered his first one. Funnily enough, he had watched it with Chris then. It had been shortly after her mother's death, and Clark – the little, naïve boy he had been then – had tried everything to cheer her up. He remembered he even told her he had painted the moon red. Clark couldn't help but smile. There had been a time he wished Chris were his sister. He had always looked up to her, and when she and Lex had started dating, he had been happy for both of them. Chris' cheerful character was exactly what Lex needed in his life, and Lex's composure could only help Chris to become a bit more calmer. They made an awesome couple, yet Clark felt this jealousy. It was ridiculous! He wasn't in love with Lex, and Chris didn't take him away from Clark. They still spent time together and talked about all kind of things. He couldn't be in love with Lex. They were just friends, nothing more. A normal, human being wouldn't feel this way, would it? Maybe these feelings were caused by his Kryptonian genes. If there were feelings at all. Maybe, he only felt this way because deep inside he feared Chris might not be the right one for Lex, and he didn't want to see his friend getting hurt again.

"Wow, a thinking man... I'll never get used to that sight."

Clark whirled around and starred into a pair of Kryptonite-green eyes.

"Dina! How did you..." He trailed off. Obviously, she used her ability to pop out of thin air.

"Honestly, when I'm dressed like this, I prefer Argus," she said dryly and looked down at herself. She wore a tight, black leather suit and, as always, her flaming red hair was in a mess.

"What are you doing here?" Clark eyed her warily.

"Well, I was bored. Metropolis' criminals are so laid-back these days... Obviously, they're planning something, but until then... I thought, I'd pop up and watch the lunar eclipse with you," she said and threw herself onto the sofa. "I brought popcorn." She pointed at the coffer in front of the sofa; on its top sat a bucket of popcorn – the kind cinemas would sell.

Clark frowned.

"It's really just popcorn," Dina, or rather Argus, laughed and helped herself. "Popcorn and a lunar eclipse, perfect combination. Unless you want to talk about something else?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Huh, I assume you don't have many people in your life you can talk to about your... _talents_ ," she replied lightly. "Granted, I'm no alien, but I know where you're coming from at the moment. It's a weird, lonely place. Popcorn?"

*****

Lex was pacing up and down the study as he tried to call Chris, but he kept being forwarded to her voice mail. At first, he thought she might be still in a meeting and he had called her office, but apparently, Chris had left hours ago.

Lex was getting nervous and kept punching the keys of the phone's dial pad, calling Chris and Morgenstein alternately.

Chloe couldn't be right! It was impossible that he had hired the stalker to protect Chris. Morgenstein had been quadruple-checked before he had set a foot into the mansion. It simply couldn't be him, and yet Lex feared Chloe might be right about him. It all made sense.

There was a knock at the door, and Lex whirled around, expecting Chris to enter the study, but it was only Norman. Lex was tempted to roll his eyes. When did he start to knock?

"Mr. Luthor, we've tracked the Mercedes' location," the head of security said outright. "I've sent people to investigate the scene. We're still trying to locate Ms. Harris' cell phone, but her provider is rather uncooperative. They want a warrant before they even start looking at her information file."

Groaning, Lex moved his hand across his face. Why wasn't he even surprised? At least, they found the car, though he doubted it was of any use. As a member of security, Morgenstein knew about the GPS receivers that were installed in all of Lex's cars. It was more than likely that the Mercedes was abandoned by now. Chris could be anywhere!

"We should call in the police, Mr. Luthor."

"Contact Ms. Harris' provider again," Lex said and moved over to the bar, pouring himself a glass of Scotch. Chris never wanted the police to get involved, and Lex had respected her wish, but that was when he had thought Morgenstein was actually trustworthy. He thought of the note that was attached to the last bunch of photos the stalker had sent to the mansion, and involuntarily, his hands began to shake. He grabbed the glass a bit tighter and swallowed back a large mouthful. Hopefully, Chris was okay...

"Maybe I could help."

Lex turned around and spotted Chloe. He raised his brows. "I thought I told you to leave," he said cooly, eyeing her.

"You never get rid of the media," Chloe replied and grinned helplessly. "I got curious when I saw the security staff running around like busy drones, and I heard one or two things. I could help tracking down Chris' cell. It's really not that difficult --"

"And illegal," Lex finished, sipping at his drink.

"Only when I get caught."

He shook his head and moved back to his desk, sitting down. "Chloe, I appreciate your offer, but I won't let you risk your future!"

"Even if Chris's life could be at stake?" She watched him, surprised.

Lex sighed and eyed her for a moment. Chloe was smart and stubborn, and likely, she would try to track Chris down anyway. "Tell Norman what to do, but stay away from the computer. At least then you'll be able to say you haven't done anything." When Chloe and Norman left the room, Lex took a deep breath before he picked up the phone again.

_"Yeah?"_

"Keith, is this a bad time?"

_"Depends... are you blond and leggy?"_

"It's Lex." Slightly annoyed, he sipped at his drink again.

_"Oh, I thought you were... Well, never mind. How's it going? Got bored of Chris already? It's delightfully quiet here; I won't take --"_

"I think she's been abducted. She doesn't answer her phone, and --"

_"Chris told me you're a funny guy, but this is totally unfunny, Lex."_

"I'm not joking," he snapped. "We have reason to believe that the bodyguard I hired for Chris actually is the stalker."

There was silence at the other end of the line, and Lex could almost see how Keith sat up straight.

_"Dammit. Lex, we reached the point where actual police work is needed. If you haven't done it yet, call the Sheriff. I'm on my way to Smallville. And Lex: don't worry about Chris. She'll talk every hijacker into a delirium before they can do anything to her."_

"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Lex mumbled but Keith had already hung up. No matter how much he loved Chris, he knew her constant talking could become annoying, and he hated to think what might happen to her in case she annoyed whoever she was with right now.

*****

The full moon was barely visible anymore, and Dina was still sitting on the sofa, munching popcorn, and telling Clark about her youth and how she had learned to live with her abilities. She was quite open about everything, and seemed to be sincere. Clark couldn't help it, but slowly he began to trust her.

"I was a normal kid," he said as Dina helped herself to more popcorn. "But then I turned thirteen... I've always been a bit stronger and faster than the other kids, but that summer... --"

"Puberty knocked at your door, introducing itself," Dina laughed. "Pretty much the same here. I was in Junior High, working on a paper about the old Romans, and next moment I found myself in the ruins of the Roman Forum. That's how I found out I can teleport."

Clark watched her slightly impressed, slightly shocked. "Wow, I only made it to San Diego…"

"And, you almost burnt down your school. I mean, that's cool," she grinned.

All of a sudden, Clark began to feel rather uncomfortable. "You know a lot about me..."

"Nah, not really. The Noesi know about your abilities and stuff, but actually you're quite the mystery man."

"But, you've been sent here to examine me. What is it with you people? Do you see me as your personal guinea pig?" He jumped to his feet and moved away from her, watching her, disgusted. His parents were right. He had to be very careful whom he trusted.

Dina grinned and lifted her hands. "See, no rubber gloves. So, calm down. It's true, I came here to check you out," she added and her voice changed. "I've met a decent young man I could almost like, and even though I can't tell you about the Noesi's plans – I don't know them myself – I'd like to be your friend. Or, tutor."

She winked at him, but Clark kept eyeing her warily. He sighed. Dina knew so much about him, and where he came from. Unless she suffered from a spontaneous amnesia, he had to trust her. But then again, she worked for LuthorCorp. Maybe this Noesi thing was just a story to make him believe her. He looked at her again and noticed that she had gone all quiet. Clark frowned. Her expression had changed and she looked a little lost in reverie.

"Dina?"

There was no reaction. Although he stood right in front of her, she seemed to look through him; almost as though she was seeing something else.

"Dina? Uhm... _Argus_?" Clark moved a bit closer and carefully nudged her. This was getting weird! She still wasn't reacting, and when he grabbed her by the shoulders, she suddenly began to scream, "SCREW YOU!"

"What?"

"Not you; _THEM_!" Dina looked at him and flashed him half a smile. "I didn't mean to scare you. Just tell me: is there an old shack somewhere around Smallville? Near an old tree? Like an oak?"

Clark blinked. He knew such a place but had no idea why Dina would ask for it. "That could be Gray's old hunting lodge," he mumbled, slightly puzzled. "He died two years ago, and since then it's been abandoned. I always wondered --"

"Yeah, I'm sure he was a nice hillbilly, but I'm not interested in his biography," she snapped and instantly, Clark backed away from her. "You have to go there," she continued, and pushed him toward the stairs. "Do you have a map, or can you give me coordinates?"

"It's in the Burnham Woods, two and a half miles northeast of the Wild Coyote, but why --"

"That'll do. Now, why are you still here? Shoo!" She urged him to leave, looking back behind her to check the moon. 

"What is going on here? Would you mind to tell me?"

"Rats! Right, you don't know..." Dina bit her lips and began to pace. "Reader's digest version, then. I have visions, I can see the future. Just now I saw Chris in that shack. She's been kidnapped by the stalker, and if we don't get there in time, things will get really nasty. Really, really nasty. I know you and Chris aren't exactly BFFs these days --"

"Kidnapped?" Clark stared at her. No matter how things were between him and Chris, he didn't want anything happen to her. But, could he trust Dina, Argus, or whatever she was calling herself? Maybe it was a trick and Chris was safe and sound in the mansion with Lex.

"Please, Clark! You have to trust me on this! Once the moon's turning red... Chris will die. Or worse." Her eyes were begging him, and Clark saw true anxiety in her face. "You'll be there way faster than I could. I need a map, or anything, but you know that shack, and --"

"There's a map on the desk," he said and sped away.

"Be careful," he heard her saying as he just passed Davenport's Auto Shop.

*****

Chris felt sick as she woke up. Her head was throbbing, and her hands were tied up behind her back to the chair she was sitting on. It took her a while to gather herself and to realize what was going on.

"What the...?"

She was in some sort of cabin, but why? Last thing she remembered was sitting in the car, drinking coffee, and mentally preparing herself for a wonderful evening with Lex. Being tied up hadn't been on her list. Chris closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Her father had prepared her for situations like this. Ever since she had shown interest in boys he had warned her against psychos and axe murderers, and basically trained her like a Marine. He had always told her the most important thing was to keep cool.

Chris opened her eyes again and looked around. Although the moon shone full tonight it barely gave light. It had entered the Earth's shadow; the lunar eclipse was happening. Yet Chris could see the outlines of a table and another chair. A lantern sat on the table, and various tools she couldn't recognize, but nothing looked as though she could use it.

She took another deep breath and tried to focus on her bonds. Getting free was her top priority right now. She fumbled for the ropes that kept her wrists tied together. If only she could remember what her dad had told her about knots, and how to loosen them. Chris felt panic overpowering her, and she had to force herself to remain calm. She was alone, and as long as she was alone nothing would happen to her.

"Stupid knot! I know you! Just... argh!" She couldn't remember her dad's words on knots. Hell, why couldn't she remember? She knew the Bill of Rights by heart, but important things like how to loosen a knot she couldn't remember.

Suddenly, the cabin's door opened and someone stepped in. "Oh, you're awake again. That's a relief. I almost thought I gave you too much Rohypnol," he said and moved over to the table, putting something on it.

Chris frowned. Was that a nail gun?

"It was difficult to find the right dose," he said conversationally as he lit the lantern. "You're dainty, yet strong... We're going to have fun tonight."

Even though Chris had recognized his voice before, she was horrified to see Morgenstein's face and know for absolutely certain that it was him. "You... What the hell is going on here? What do you want? Money? Forget it! My law firm isn't answering to extortion," she said as evenly as possible although she was shaking like mad. "And Lex isn't responsive to it, either."

"Money..." Morgenstein shook his head and watched her pitifully. "You think it's about money? I thought you were smart, but obviously you're just like all the other women. I really thought you were different. With your brains, and your talents... You could change the world."

"Uh, sorry, but I don't speak _Nutjob_!" Chris had barely finished her sentence when Morgenstein slapped her face. She felt as though her head was ripped off her body and for a second she thought she was about to pass out.

"It's the same with all of you," she heard him say. His voice sounded strangely muffled even though he stood right in front of her.

Chris blinked a few times. Her head was aching, and she was getting sick of pain.

"You have so much potential. You're smart, independent, but once you met a man you can't wait to leave the thinking to him and become his trophy wife. You were mistrustful of me all the time, Chris, yet you listened to Lex, and... well, you can see where that led to."

"I'm no one's trophy wife, and I can't remember allowing you to call me Chris," she said, knowing it would be better to keep her mouth shut, but the words just kept bubbling out. "What is this about? What do you want?"

Morgenstein laughed while she frantically tried to free herself. "You're a fighter. I like that," he said and moved closer, his fingertips trailing across her cheek. "You'll be fun. I can't wait to fuck you in your mouth."

Chris' eyes widened and shivers ran down her spine. He was more than just a stalker. In his eyes she could see bloodlust. Whatever he was up to, he had done it before, and he had enjoyed it.

"Get near me with your filthy cock, and I swear, I'm gonna bite it off!" she hissed, tearing at the ropes. She was scared and barely noticed the rope cutting in her skin. All she could think of was getting away from this psycho!

"You really got fire in you," Morgenstein laughed, working at his crotch. "It's so much more fun this was. I was getting tired of all those whiny bitches that were begging for their lives. You won't beg me; you'll fight. And, you're going to scream. I'll make you scream louder than you'd ever scream for Lex."

*****

Clark hurried, not knowing what to expect at Gray's hunting lodge. What if Dina was just a very good actress and had sent him into a trap? What if he didn't find Chris but Lionel Luthor and a bunch of scientists? But then again, what if Dina hadn't lied at all, and Chris really was in danger? Thoughts were spinning around in his head as he ran through the forests and finally stopped at about half a mile from the cabin. He hid between the trees and was almost hoping it would be a trap. He hated to think of what Lex was going through if Chris really had been kidnapped.

Clark watched the cabin closely. It looked as abandoned as always, but then he noticed a flickering light in the window. Someone was inside. Silently, he moved a bit closer and slightly turned his head to focus on the noises coming from inside the shack.

"I'll make you scream louder than you'd ever scream for Lex," Clark heard a male voice say; it sounded familiar.

"Over my dead body," a second voice hissed. That was Chris. Clark could almost sense her tenseness and angst.

"You don't really think you'll get out of here alive, do you? Well, parts of you may..." He laughed and began to tell Chris what he wanted to do to her.

Clark's blood ran cold as he heard the man's words, and for a moment he was paralyzed. Horrified, he stood stock-still and listened while sickness was slowly overcoming him. The man was explicit in his descriptions, and it seemed as though he had done those things before; with pleasure. Clark couldn't move until he heard muffled groaning; it sounded scarily like Chris.

Jerking, he forced himself to use his X-ray vision. Two people were inside; one sitting on a chair – that had to be Chris – the other one standing in front of her, holding something in his hands.

Clark looked around, making sure the man didn't have an accomplice, when suddenly, he saw Chris raising her arms just as the man moved in towards her. Before he knew what happened, Chris had slammed her hands full force against the man's ears. The man gave a yelp and stumbled slightly.

"Motherfucking bitch!"

Chris jumped up and Clark saw them wrestling. He blinked a few times to get back his normal vision and as he sped towards the cabin, he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Again, his blood ran cold and he didn't bother to open the door but ran straight through it. It burst into splinters that seemed to move in slow motion away from him. Then he saw Chris and that man straddling her. Wasn't that her bodyguard? Clark frowned and again he felt as though everything happened in slow motion.

He heard Chris yelling in agony and he rushed forward, grabbing the attacker by the shoulders and pushed him away from Chris. The man flew through the cabin and hit the opposing wall where he slid down. Clark was ready for a fight but the man lay unconscious on the floor. Suspiciously, Clark checked on him, but he really had passed out.

He breathed in deeply and turned to Chris. She was lying a few feet away, half senseless. Her lip was bleeding, her white blouse ripped open and soaked with blood. Clark almost blushed at the sight of her bra and gasped when he saw her cleavage; her skin was badly lacerated. But that wasn't her only injury; until now Clark hadn't noticed that her right hand had been nailed to the floor. Chris groaned quietly, causing him to look up. She was awake and watching him. She moved her lips, but he couldn't understand what she said – or if she spoke at all. Then she passed out.

Clark looked around, not knowing what do to. He couldn't leave her here, hoping someone would find her, but he couldn't call the police, either, or bring her to the hospital. People would ask questions, and furthermore: there was a nail in her hand.

Slowly, he knelt down next to her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Two and a half mile... Pff, more like three and a quarter."

Clark whirled around. "Dina!"

Her black leather boots were muddy, and some leaves and sprigs were hanging in her red hair. She was clutching a laptop, but didn't bother to get rid of the leaves.

"Had to make a quick trip home," she mumbled as she opened her computer. "We have to get the authorities here somehow. And since Chris' cell phone is lying on the ground of Crater Lake..." She began to hit the laptop's keys. "What do you think: who will track my fake signal first? The police, or your friend Chloe? My money's on Chloe. She's pretty much amazing when it comes to computers... And, here we go." She looked up. "How's Chris?"

Clark watched her, stunned. Was Dina taking this seriously at all? "There's a nail in her hand! She looks as though that psycho tried to perform an autopsy on her with her being still alive, and you want to know how she is?" He was disgusted, and for a second he wanted to scream at her until she realized that this was anything but funny. "We have to bring her to the hospital. We can't just sit here and wait until someone shows up," he said angrily. "Chris is badly hurt, and --"

"It's okay, Clark," Dina said softly, flashing him a sympathetic smile "I've heard – and seen – it. You came in time. You saved Chris, and many others," she added in an undertone, and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small vial.

"What's that?" Clark asked as Dina opened it and bent over Chris. Even though she had been right about the abduction, Clark still was wary trusting her.

"A little all-rounder, the world's smallest first aid kit," she explained and trickled a few drops of a colorless, gooey liquid over Chris' wounds. "It'll help to stop the bleeding, and reduces the scarring. Combined with alcohol it can also alter people's memory, and with a bit of pepper it becomes the most powerful strain remover. Awesome stuff. My mother created it!"

She chuckled, causing Clark to raise his brows, disapprovingly. Yet he began to relax. Clearly, Dina wasn't right in her mind, but the way she was treating Chris now made Clark think, actually hope, Dina was hiding behind the joking attitude. Now, she was even gently stroking Chris' head.

Absently, he touched Chris' shoulder while X-raying her hand. Maybe, it was possible to simply remove the nail... it had missed the bones. But, what about the sinews, and muscles and nerves? Was it safe to pull out the nail, lift Chris up and run with her to the hospital? He blinked and looked at her face. She was still unconscious, and he could only hope she didn't feel any pain. How long would it take till the police showed up?

He looked up and realized that Dina had moved away, over to Chris' bodyguard/stalker. She bent over him, eyeing him curiously, and then smashed his head against the wall; twice.

Clark jumped up. "Stop it!" he yelled and grabbed for her arms.

"Why? He's scum!"

"And defenseless," Clark said sternly. Although he agreed with Dina, it felt wrong to attack him like that.

"Just one more – for luck."

"I don't know about you, but I'm neither judge nor hangman," he said. "Let the police deal with him. – They'll come soon, right?" He added, looking nervously back to Chris. She needed a doctor.

*****

Lex was pacing up and down the study. Occasionally, he would refresh his drink and look outside at the full moon that was slowly turning red. Chris had been so keen on watching the lunar eclipse with him, so convinced it was what they did in romantic movies, and now he was standing at the window, staring at the moon and wondered whether Chris could see it, too.

Lex sipped at his drink, trying to calm himself. He feared the worst. There was still no news on Chris, although Sheriff Adams and her men were trying feverishly to find her. There were even people from the Metropolis PD running around in the mansion, turning the whole place into some kind of operation center. So many people acting like busy drones in a bee hive, yet they didn't seem to succeed in anything.

Lex swallowed back another large mouthful of Scotch and tried not to think of what might have happened to Chris. He couldn't bear the thought of her being in the hands of a stalker; or worse.

"I've never seen so much incompetence gathered in only one room," he said, setting his glass loudly onto the desk, facing Sheriff Adams. "What are your people doing other than twiddling their thumbs?"

The sheriff watched him coldly while giving instructions to one of her deputies. "We're working on the situation, Mr. Luthor. I know you're upset, but --"

"Upset? You bet I'm upset," he said angrily, moving quickly over to her. "I tend to get that when the woman I love is kidnapped!"

"I second that reaction!"

Almost everyone in the room stopped and looked at the door where a tall, dark-haired man was standing. Dressed in an army uniform, he looked like the reincarnation of Clark Gable. Although Lex wasn't surprised, he felt rather uncomfortable right now. It only could get worse if his father showed up, but at least that was more than unlikely.

"And you would be?" the sheriff asked.

"General Richard Harris, United States Marines Corps," the man said. His voice sounded like a roar of thunder, and Lex was sure he saw Sheriff Adams flinching a little. "In case you haven't figured yet: it's my little girl you're looking for, and you better find her!"

Richard Harris didn't wait for a response but moved directly over to Lex. He felt his palms getting wet, and for an instance he thought Chris' father would punch his lights out. Instead, the General placed his hand on Lex's shoulder and watched him almost fatherly.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm trying to find Chris," Lex said, eyeing the General suspiciously.

"We will! Just do us both a favor and relax. I'm a worried father; I can't deal with a worried boyfriend." Richard Harris paused and quickly surveyed the room before he looked at Lex again. "Keith gave me an update, though you should've been the one to inform me. However, I'm not here to reproach anyone. I know you picked that bodyguard to the best of your knowledge. I don't blame you, Lex. Is that understood?"

Lex nodded slowly, feeling slightly confused. It had taken Chris a long time to introduce him to her father, but when she finally did, he had taken him aside, making it pretty sure he would hunt Lex down if anything should ever happen to Chris; whether or not it was Lex's fault. And now he was reassuring him? What was the General up to? Was he trying to make Lex feel safe and attack when he expected it the least?

"Good... Now tell me: what do you know so far about the abductor? Has there been a ransom demand? And where are the Marines I sent here? And Keith? He said he would be here."

Wordlessly, Lex invited him to a drink and continued to eye him warily. It really looked as though Richard was giving him an honest chance and while he was eager to take it, and to show him that he would do anything to bring Chris back home safely, he didn't trust the General at all. He sure wouldn't let his guard down!

"They're investigating the area where Morgenstein abandoned the car. Keith is with them," he said, handing Richard a glass. "I figured they are better track--"

"Lex, I think we found her!" 

Both Lex and the General turned around, watching Chloe who came running down from the gallery. She had been sitting up there with Norman, teaching him how to track down a cell phone, though Lex was convinced she hadn't let him touch the laptop at all.

"I think we found her," Chloe said, panting, and thrust a note into Lex's hand. "At least her cell phone. It's quite possible she's there, too. The cell was active only a little while ago." She paused to draw a deep breath. "Coordinates are on the note. It's in the Burnham Woods; total psycho El Dorado..."

Lex looked at the note in his hands when the general snatched it from him. "It's worth a shot," he said and turned around. "Sheriff, get your people ready! We're moving off!"

*****

Clark stayed with Chris and Dina - making sure Dina wouldn't attack the abductor again – until they had heard police sirens. Dina had urged him to leave before anyone would notice him; after all, even if he supersped away, he'd still cause a draught while Dina could teleport herself within the blink of an eye. Yet Clark wouldn't leave until she had promised him not to touch Morgenstein.

Now, that he was back at the farm, he still was thinking of Chris. Certainly, she was already being transferred to hospital, and the police was taking care of Morgenstein. He could only hope her injuries weren't too bad, and that she wouldn't been able to remember what happened in that cabin. He hoped, he would be able to forget about those things he had heard tonight...

"Clark, sweetheart, there you are!"

When he saw his mother entering the porch, he couldn't help but run over to her and pull her into his arms. As always she smelled like tulips and pastries, and he held her tight for quite a while. What if she had been in Chris' place tonight? In the hands of a woman-hating psycho?

"I love you, Mom," he finally said, noticing his voice sounded husky. Then he let her go and ran to the barn.

Once up in his loft, Clark began to shake and felt sickness overcoming him. Morgenstein's words were still echoing in his ears, and he couldn't stop thinking of what might have happened if he had arrived in the Burnham Woods a little later. Chris could have been dead, or worse. He wondered whether Lex was with her right now, and how he felt. Although Lex would never admit it to him, Clark knew that he really loved her.

"Everything alright?"

Clark turned his head and saw his father standing on the top of the stairs. He watched him worried. "You really scared your mother out there, son..." Slowly, he sat down next to Clark on the sofa. "What happened?"

"What's wrong with the human race, Dad? What's wrong with them?" Clark couldn't take it any longer. The events of this evening were too intense, and he couldn't wrap his mind around them. What he had heard tonight was even worse than Chloe being buried alive, or Lex being shot for the umpteenth time. He looked at his dad and gave vent to his feelings. He told him everything.

"He wanted to rape Chris, and torture her, and rape her again, and... He told her what he wanted to do to her; I heard it, and I know he has done it before," he said, near tears. "He has killed before, Dad. He's raped and killed before. And, he seemed to enjoy it. He seemed to enjoy telling Chris those things! Why would a man do that to a woman? Why would a human being do that?"

He watched his dad, desperately waiting for an answer, but the elder only shook his head and sighed quietly. He looked rather pale.

"I don't know, Clark," he finally said, gently rubbing Clark's shoulder. "I wish I had an answer... All I know is that you saved a life tonight, and that you are more human than anyone I've ever met!" He paused and eyed Clark. "How did you find her?"

Clark bit his lip. He hadn't mentioned Dina or the Noesi yet, knowing his dad would be anything but happy about another confidant.

"I... kinda heard her," he mumbled, causing his dad to raise his brows. "She was... screaming."

"Whatever brought you there, Clark, I'm proud to be your father."

Clark forced himself into a smile. He didn't feel proud, or anything for that matter. His faith in humankind had died a little tonight.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs and both Clark and Jonathan looked up.

"Richard just called!" Clark's mother stood at the top of the stairs, shaking. "He's with Lex, and Chris... she's in the hospital." Her eyes met Clark's, and he quickly looked away. "Sweetheart, what happened? Have you been with Chris tonight? You know why she's in the hospital, don't you?"

Clark swallowed and felt his dad gripping his arm. He squinted at him, and even though his dad remained silent, Clark knew he asked him to spare his mother the details. As if he was ever going to tell her about tonight.

*****

"Hello Bumblebee!"

Chris blinked a little and looked around, frantically, expecting to see Morgenstein attacking her again, but then she realized she was with her dad. He was sitting next to her, holding her hand, caressing its back with his thumb, and smiled at her.

"Daddy..."

"Hey sleepyhead." His smile was bright, and immediately, flashbacks were pouring down on Chris. She heard Morgenstein's words again, his manic laugh, she saw the moon again, glowing red like blood and for a second she couldn't breath.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here; everything's fine."

She tried to focus on his voice and took a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes again. She was in the hospital, wearing one of those ridiculous nightgowns while her dad tried to outshine the sun with his smile.

Instinctively, she checked on her breasts. They were still at their place. A relieved sigh escaped her lips, however, she tucked a little at the shirt, squinting at her chest; it was covered in bandages, but her boobs definitely were still there!

"The cuts are just superficial," she heard her dad say. "The doctor's quite positive they'll heal without scarring."

Chris nodded absently and prepared to look at her hand. Of course, it was bandaged, too, but she could still see Morgenstein towering over her, using the nail gun on her hand. He had wanted to use it on other parts of her body as well.

She began to shiver and choked. She wanted to turn her head, but her dad already held a kidney dish in front of her.

"Better out than in," he said, holding her hair back. "They removed it successfully by surgery. The nail missed all bones, nerves and most sinews. Give it a couple of weeks and you're as good as new."

When Chris stopped choking, he put the dish aside and handed her a glass of water.

"Must've been the aftermath of the anesthesia," she mumbled.

Carefully, the General brushed his knuckles against her cheek. Chris saw him fighting back tears, and she bit her lip. She had only seen him crying once – when her mother had died – and she had promised herself he would never ever have to cry again. He was a Marine, after all, and her dad; he wasn't supposed to cry!

"Luckily, hands come in pairs," she said, patting his shoulder with her left hand. Then, her eyes widened. "I have a hearing this afternoon. I have to --"

"Don't be tough this time, Chris." He had stopped smiling and cupped her cheek in his palm. "You don't have to be tough this time! And that hearing can wait."

Chris looked away, forcing herself to breath evenly. She had to be tough! She mustn't think of Morgenstein, or tell her dad what had happened last night. She couldn't cause him, or Lex, or anyone else trouble. Chris frowned when she thought of Lex and looked around. It was only her and her dad, but where was Lex? She had expected, _hoped_ , he'd be at her side.

"I sent him home," the General said, clearing his throat. "You're looking for Lex... He stayed with you all night, and in between he even found a specialist for your hand --"

"He just left?" Chris was confused. When had Lex begun to take orders?

"After I _convinced_ him..."

She sat up, ignoring her body protesting, and watched her dad angrily. "Don't tell me you went all Marine on him. He just wanted me to be _safe_. --"

"Success looks differently," he snarled.

"It's not his fault! Mor--... that person obviously stole an identity; otherwise he could have never ever tricked Lex. You can't hold him responsible for what happened. If you need a scapegoat, take me! I always thought there was something fishy about M--... that person, but I trust Lex, and I know he triple-checks everyone he's hiring. Lex rescheduled all his appointments to be with me as often as possible. He would have even camped outside the court rooms if I had let him. He did everything possible to make sure I would be safe, and that the stalker was caught. Damn it, Dad! You could have been tricked --"

"I know," he said calmly and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking. "Lex had his heart in the right place, but as your dad it's my prerogative to be a little mad at him. The reason I sent him home, however: he's no Marine, and he'll never be one. He had to catch some sleep – and I wasn't keen on him drooling at my shoulder. I know, he's a good boy."

Normally, Chris would have laughed at him for calling Lex a boy, but now that he was holding her she couldn't help but let go. Her dad's arms were still the safest place she could think of, and the little girl inside her was convinced he would make everything alright. However, the thought of Morgenstein and the previous night kept haunting her, and she clung to her dad, sobbing at his chest.

"It's okay, Bumblebee," he whispered, rocking her in his arms. "What happened last night? Do you want to tell me?"

She shook her head, sniffing. He must never know.

"Wanna tell Lex instead?"

The General chuckled when Chris looked at him bemused. "I told you he's no Marine; he can't take orders." And then, he nodded towards the window.

Outside, in the hall, stood Lex, watching them. He looked tired and as though the stock market just took a tumble. He was still wearing the same blue shirt as yesterday. It had to be the same; he never wore the same color two days running.

*****

Later that week, Clark walked down the hall to Chris' hospital room. He was nervous. After all, he hadn't spoken to Chris in a while. The past few weeks they had spent scowling at each other, and if his mom hadn't asked him to go to the hospital, he wouldn't be here right now. Clark didn't even know whether she wanted to see him – or anyone else.

He took a deep breath and entered the room. Chris sat cross-legged on the bed, her eyes closed. She wore a light-blue tank top, a matching hoodie, and dark pajama bottoms. Clark could see that her chest was bandaged – immediately, he remembered her lying in the cabin, covered in her own blood. Her right hand and her wrists were bandaged, too. Vaguely, he remembered that she had been tied to a chair and freed herself. The ropes must have cut deep in her skin.

Clark bit his lip. He should have been earlier at the hut. He should have helped her instead of just standing hidden between trees, listening to that psycho's words. He could've easily prevented Chris from being slapped in the face – the bruise shimmered with the colors of the rainbow by now – and being tortured; physically and mentally. He gulped and a hoarse noise escaped his throat. Instantly, Chris jerked and opened her eyes. A second passed. She looked horrified, but then she seemed to recognize Clark and began to smile.

"Hi..."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't. I was just... lost in thoughts."

Clark squinted at her, hoping she was a better liar at court.

"My mom made brownies," he said, pulling out a plastic box from his backpack. Concentrating on the boy, he didn't need to look at her face for a few seconds. He felt too guilty for her current state. "They're still a bit warm..."

"That's so sweet of her, but... I'm not really hungry right now. You can have them."

Clark shook his head. "Those are for you! Mom would kill me if I ate them," he said, and set the box on the bedside table, next to a single sunflower.

"It's from Chloe," Chris said when Clark moved the sunflower aside to make a little place for the box. "She was here earlier today, apologizing for the whole Harvard stalker issue."

"Yeah, that..." Clark pressed his lips. Chloe had told him about her mistake and that she felt horrible about it, but that was nothing compared to how Clark felt. "I'm really sorry about it, Chris. I should've believed you when you said you weren't stalked before. And I shouldn't have told Lex about it."

"Well, you thought it was true, and you're a good friend to Lex. It would've been worse if you hadn't told him," Chris replied, smiling. "I know you and Chloe only wanted to help. That doesn't, of course, justify you violating my privacy, but... Honestly, I likely would have done the same." She carefully touched his shoulder. "You really don't have to apologize. Or feel sorry. After all, I haven't been exactly charming, either. I haven't been myself when Lex was in the hospital, and there was a lot of stuff going on; I was stressed and just snapped when you accused me of being stalked before. And then, I got –"

"Used to scowl and rant whenever we ran into each other," Clark finished, sighing.

"Exactly! Clark, I'm honestly sorry for acting like a five-year-old."

"I haven't been much better..."

"Yeah, but you're a teenager. You're allowed to act bitchy and irrational. That's the great thing about puberty." Chris paused and scratched her collar bone. "It's itching beneath these damn bandages," she mumbled before she looked at him again. "I really want to put this behind us... And now would be a good time to flash me one of those bright Kent smiles and say that we are fine."

Clark chuckled and tried his best. He gave her a proper apology anyway, and Chris was having a field day. After a while she asked him about school and other things they had used to talk about before their childish argument, and Clark was glad to see her laughing again, and even munching a brownie. Later, he asked her about the other night, and of course Chris became serious.

"I can't really remember much. I was drugged and in pain..." She indicated her right hand and then pointed at the box with brownies. "Those are really good. Tell your mom thanks, will you?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Chris shook her head and gave him a brave smile. "It's okay. I'm getting used to the curiosity."

There was a knock at the door and Sheriff Adams entered the room. Clark felt Chris groping for his hand. "You're here for my statement?"

"If you're in the mood for it," the sheriff replied, her voice sounding strangely soft. Chris made a hoarse noise; obviously to state her agreement. The sheriff looked at Clark, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave."

Disengaging the grip Chris had on his hand, Clark stood up. Before he left, he looked at Chris again. "Do you want me to call Lex, or your dad?"

She was pale and didn't seem to hear him at all. She nodded slowly as Sheriff Adams took a chair and sat down next to the bed.

Clark still wondered whether or not Chris had seen him in the cabin. He began to doubt it, though. And even if she had seen him, she would likely think he had been an illusion. At least, they were able to settle their argument, which had been really stupid. It just had been so easy to blame Chris for Lex being shot. With a sigh, Clark went to call Lex.

*****

Lex sat at his desk, looking at the large envelope in front of him, unsure whether or not to open it. He thought of Chris. Nearly three weeks had passed since Morgenstein had kidnapped her. She had left hospital only a few days later and had come back to the mansion. She had changed. Truly, she was still cheerful and sharp-witted, but all in all she was just a shadow of her former self. There were moments where Lex would find her sitting at a window, gazing outside with a completely blank expression on her face. She wouldn't notice him for minutes, but when she finally did she always flashed him a bright smile, and talked about something trivial. Lex hated that smile; it was cold and dead. He'd rather have her yell at him, or ignore him completely.

During the past three weeks, Chris had been playing a role. She refused to talk about what had happened while she had been in Morgenstein's hands, claiming she couldn't remember anyway, but he didn't believe her. He knew she kept something from him, and while he wasn't pushing her, he desperately wanted to know about that night. He had to know! How else could he help her if she wasn't talking to him? She wasn't talking to anyone. Not even her father, or Keith. Lex had offered the General to stay at the mansion, and Keith stopped by every other day, but Chris remained silent about that night and kept talking about the Sharks, or celebrity gossip.

"She made a statement to the sheriff; don't expect her to talk to someone that actually cares," Richard would say. "Chris has always been a fighter, and that's a combat she has to fight with herself. When her mother died she wouldn't talk to me for weeks. She took care of me, but she wouldn't talk... All we can do is being there for her, playing along her little charade."

But Lex couldn't just put his hands in his lap and wait. He had waited three weeks, and last night he had called his father, asking for help. Surprisingly, Lionel had been rather cooperative when Lex had asked him to get hands on Chris' testimony, and now – barely twenty-four hours later – it was lying on his desk. Lex knew it was wrong, but he kept telling himself he did it to help Chris. If he knew what happened the other night he would be able to understand what was going on inside her. He would be able to help her. Besides, Chris would never find out he had her testimony, or that Lionel had helped him to get it.

He breathed in and reached for the envelope. He found several documents and a CD. Ignoring the little voice inside his head that kept telling him to take everything and burn it, he flipped through the papers. Apparently, Morgenstein's real name was Michael Fernandez, and he wasn't unknown to the police. There were several other cases of sexual assault and murder he was linked to, but the authorities had never found enough evidence to charge him.

Lex closed his eyes and shook his head. Obviously, it wasn't enough to triple check prospective employees before hiring them. And obviously, the police work was even worse than he had always expected. He sighed, and looked at the medical record of Morgenstein/Fernandez. Chris hadn't been an easy target. By the look of it, she had defended herself; Morgenstein suffered from several contusions, broken bones and perforated eardrums. A permanent hearing loss couldn't be excluded.

Lex couldn't help but wonder. Even though he knew the General had taught Chris in martial arts, those injuries seemed to be a bit more severe than a person like Chris could ever cause. Perhaps, the answer lay in Chris' testimony. He put the CD into his laptop. It only contained an audio file, but Lex hesitated to play it. Again, there was this tiny voice inside his head, telling him not to betray Chris' trust. Yet, his desire to learn the truth, to help Chris, was stronger.

He took another deep breath and hit "play". Sheriff Adams' voice spoke first. 

_"Take your time and tell me what you remember."_ There was a moment of silence, then someone cleared their throat. _"I was on my way to the Luthor mansion. Mr. Morgenstein was driving. We made a quick stop at the Talon; he got me a coffee because I had to answer a call... Next thing I know is that I woke up in what seemed to be a hunting lodge. I was tied to a chair. I don't know how much time had passed. A couple of hours is likely. I could see the moon and it was already in a dark shade of purple..."_

Chris' voice was calm and sober, free from any kind of emotion. It seemed as though she was talking as a lawyer. _"It didn't take long until Morgenstein showed up. – That's not his real name, is it?" - "It's not, but you may keep calling him that." - "Well, he talked to me, and confirmed he had drugged my coffee."_

There was still no emotion in Chris' voice when she repeated word by word what Morgenstein had said to her. One or two times Lex found himself choking, and he stood up to pour himself a Scotch. He swallowed a large mouthful while Chris' recorded voice kept talking. He could barely stand listening to it. He couldn't even say what was worse: what Chris had gone through, or the sobriety in her voice when she told Sheriff Adams. 

This was all his fault! He had opened the floodgates to that psycho. Chris had been in the hands of a sadist because he had tried to protect her and failed. She would have been better off without him.

_"Then, he showed me several tools: a nail gun, a driller... He told me what he would use them for; on me. It seemed obvious to me that he's done it before, and then he confirmed it. He told me about women he had --"_

"Hey, Dad and I are gonna play-- Oh, you're working. Sorry..." Chris entered the study and turned to leave again as Lex hastened toward his desk.

_"I got a bit cheeky, and he pulled out a knife and cut my chest; as a --"_ Even though he slammed his laptop shut, the record kept playing a little longer, and Lex looked at Chris, horrified.

Chris frowned and watched him confused, and for a second he hoped she hadn't recognized her own voice. 

"That was... Where did you... Why do you have my testimony?" Chris didn't cry or yell; she simply looked at him, her head tilted.

"Chris, I can explain--"

"Why do you have my testimony?" she asked again, calmly, and kept watching him. Lex wished she would stop that. She had yelled at him for less and now she was only watching him. Lex breathed in a few times, trying to remain calm, but he couldn't take her sobriety and indifference any longer.

"Why? You're asking why? What was I supposed to do? You won't talk to me, you won't tell me what's happened to you in that cabin, you... You're not yourself anymore, and I just want to help you. I want to be there for you, hold you, but I don't dare because I don't know what the hell's happened! Whenever I look at you, I keep imagining the worst things you might have gone through. – Damn it, Chris!" Angrily, he set his glass onto the table. "You always insist on equality; you want us to be partners, yet you act as though you were alone."

Lex felt as though he had left his body and watched his emotional outburst from far away. He didn't even know how he was able to voice all these things, but his feelings for Chris had grown stronger, and it hurt him so much to see her like this. Knowing what had happened in the cabin made it even worse. She had always been the good part in his life, the person that seemed to understand him and trust him the most. If only he could turn back time, undo everything that happened to Chris because of him.

"Would you... hold me now?" Chris suddenly said, moving a little closer.

Lex blinked and looked at her. Her face was troubled and she looked small and lost. For a moment he couldn't even remember her once so bright smile. She draw a deep breath and slowly reached for his hands.

"I need you to hold me," she whispered. "I needed you three weeks ago, but you didn't hold me, and I thought... You weren't there, even though you were there..." She rested her forehead at his chest, quivering. "I didn't know you felt... Lex, I..."

Carefully, Lex pulled her in his arms. "I thought you weren't ready for any kind of physical closeness. I... didn't want to rush you, make you feel obliged," he replied quietly when Chris broke down. She sank down to her knees and began to weep inconsolably. Lex hadn't seen her like this before. Gently, he pulled her up to her feet and steered her onto the sofa. He turned away to pour her a drink, but she grabbed for his hand, tucking at it.

"He didn't... he didn't rape me," she said, shaking like mad. "He wanted to. He told me how he would do it, and how often, and that in between he... he would... he would cut off my... b-b--"

"Shh, Angel, shh! You don't have to tell me. I've heard the testimony. I know what happened." He sat down next to her, but Chris kept talking.

She hold onto his hand and words kept bubbling out of her mouth while tears were running down her cheeks. Her shoulders were quivering, but she wouldn't stop talking. This was even worse than listening to her statement. This was what Chris had felt in that night in the cabin. She had been scared for her life and hadn't known what to do. She kept reproaching herself for not listening better to her dad who had apparently trained her for situations of this kind. That was what she told Lex, without looking at him, staring at his hand.

"I did... I did everything wrong. I called him nutjob, and I... I kept provoking him. I should have kept my mouth shut, but... I can't. I never know when to just be quiet."

Lex could only sit there and let her hold his hand. He didn't know what else to do, or to say. It seemed it was helping her to talk about everything, yet it was horrible to see her this jittery. "He's killed before," she said. "He told me. He's killed before, and... tortured and... Why did he pick me? I don't know why he picked me!"

"Shh, it's over now." Finally, she let him pull her into his arms, and he kept holding her tight, cupping the back of her head in his hand. "It's all over now, Chris."

*****

The same night Clark sat at his desk in the loft, finishing his homework. Most of the afternoon, he had spent at the mansion, playing Uno with Chris and the General; even Lex had joined them after a while, and while they had been laughing a lot – mostly at Lex who had never played Uno before – the atmosphere had been strange. It was as though a giant pink elephant had been sitting among them and everyone had tried hard to ignore it. Of course, the men had kept eyeing Chris nervously, anxiously avoiding to mention the abduction, or mention anything that could cause a trigger, but Chris seemed to hold up well. In fact, she had looked better than Lex and her dad. Both of them obviously blamed themselves.

"Oy, you!"

Clark whirled around as he heard Dina's voice. She was standing near the sofa, dressed in black leather, and as always, her flaming-red hair was in a mess. She was clutching a bottle, wrapped in brown paper.

"Forget about the Noesi. They're nutjobs. Fruitcakes. Crackpots!" she said and opened the bottle. "I just come back from Scotland. I quit. That is, I tried to, but apparently, it's a life-long engagement. No quitting. Would you like to kill me? I'm no fan of suicide, and I most likely will fight any human off, and you're the only alien I know –"

"Scotland?"

"Where else do you think the headquarters of self-appointed watchmen could be if not the Scottish Highlands?"

"Right... where else," Clark mumbled and eyed her. "Dina, are you drunk?"

"Not yet, but that is the plan for tonight." She sipped at the bottle while Clark kept eyeing her. By now, he was convinced she was crazy, but this was a little more. She seemed to be upset about something.

"Are you okay? You look, uhm, unsettled."

"Huh, really? I'd say I'm all zen about that stupid test. The stalker, Lex being shot, you and Chris fighting about who loves Lex more, Chris almost turned into human shashlik..." She swallowed back a large mouthful and faced him. "You bet I'm pissed! This was all just a stupid test. A stupid, idiotic test for you. – That's my friend if you don't mind," she added as Clark tried to take the bottle from her.

"I just thought --"

"Don't! Thinking is bad! I thought the Noesi were good people, but no! They would willingly sacrifice Chris, hoping your friendship with Lex will be enough to keep him on track, but mostly they were just testing the alien. Don't worry, though: you passed." Dina said, drinking from the bottle again. "When you stopped me from hurting that guy --"

"That was a test?"

"No, that was me trying to hurt that psycho, the rest... more or less set up to test you. Well, psycho was on the look-out for another victim anyway, but the Noesi made him pick Chris, and they also made sure Lex would pick him as the bodyguard, and you know the rest. However, you were pretty much amazing in that cabin. True superhero material." She punched his shoulder in a friendly way.

Clark shook his head. He couldn't believe it; he didn't want to believe it. Didn't Dina say the Noesi knew the future and were some kind of watchers over this world? Why would they endanger innocent people? Why would they test him? Did they want him to use him as a weapon? Their extraterrestrial pet?

"B-but... why? Chris and Lex could've died."

"Crackpots, that's why! They are just crackpots! Well, likely they had the big picture in mind, but... Gee, there were at least a trizillion other options where no one would have been hurt!"

Dina kept on ranting, telling Clark that Lex would either become his greatest ally, or his biggest enemy, that Chris was a big component in both their lives, and that Hannah and Julian would be important for the future of the planet...

Again, Clark had a difficult time following her train of thoughts. Most of it simply didn't make any kind of sense. Either, it was just the talking of a drunk, upset woman, or it was the talking of a drunk, upset woman who was able to see the future. One way or another, it sounded crazy.

"Why would Lex be my enemy? And who are Hannah and Julian?"

"Oh, you'll meet them... hopefully," Dina mumbled and squinted at him. She screwed up her face and sighed. Her rage shriveled and she almost became a little whiny. "I shouldn't have told you. No one should know about their future. Even though you and Lex and Chris... you and Lex specifically... Lex needs your friendship but that won't be enough. He needs Hannah; she'll change him, but losing Chris will break him, and you won't be able to save him, and then all hell breaks loose."

Her expression changed, her eyes became blank. Clark had seen this before – when Dina had had the vision about Chris in the cabin. But this time, she seemed to look farther into the future and it took her a while until she was back with Clark.

"Dina, what is this about? What will happen to Lex? What did you see?"

She jerked a little and blinked a few times, then she looked at the bottle. "Wow, that's some good stuff. Works fast." She took another sip. "You shouldn't listen to me, Clark. I'm drunk."

"I somehow doubt that."

"Then gimme a little more time, and I will be drunk," Dina laughed, but Clark kept eyeing her skeptically. He knew enough about secrets to know when someone was keeping one from him. She had seen the future, and it had troubled her.

"Oy, don't give me that puppy look, Clark. I haven't seen anything. I'm --"

"Lex is my friend!" Clark said sternly, and glared at her. "If you've –"

"And don't you ever forget about that," she replied calmly, playing with the paper at the bottle. "I'm sorry, Clark. I shouldn't have come here tonight; not after I roughed up the headquarters... I was upset that the Noesi messed up with Chris and Lex, and you, but... How are you doing that? I can't keep my mouth shut. I really shouldn't tell you these things."

He huffed. "It's not like you told me anything."

"You already know too much," Dina sighed. "I should've kept my mouth, but I got carried away. I... well, you better not join the Noesi. That's actually all I wanted to tell you."

Clark eyed her, and again, he felt as though he could trust her – despite her crazy attitude. "I thought you were sent here to recruit me... And that I've passed their test."

Dina raised her brows. "You wanna join a group that uses your friends as pawns? Huh... okay, I got an application form somewhere." She began to look through her pockets, causing Clark to roll his eyes.

"I'm not keen on joining any secret society. What I meant: won't you get in trouble when you telling me not to join them?"

She didn't answer at once but watched him, intrigued. "Your parents did a hell of a job raising you," she smiled. "Don't worry about me; they haven't kicked me out after... Well, likely they're still busy cleaning up the headquarters, I was a bit upset..." She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip from the bottle. "I'll be fine. You, however, don't belong to the Noesi. You're much better! However, _my_ offer still stands: I'd like to be your friend. People like us need confidants."

Clark looked away, out the window. The moon was getting full again, but this month it wouldn't glow a deep shade of red.

He sighed. Certainly, Dina was right about having confidants, but while she knew so much about him, he barely knew anything about her, and even though his feeling told him to trust her, he didn't know whether that was enough for a friendship.

"Maybe, we should get to know each other a bit better," Dina said, smiling. "Still no mind reader, but your thoughts are rather obvious. So, go ahead: ask me anything. You already know about my little trip to the Roman Forum?"

She flashed him an encouraging smile, but his head was swamped with questions; he didn't know where to begin. He took a deep breath. "You knew what would happen, but why did you send me? Why didn't you go and save Chris yourself? You said you didn't know about that test, but when we first met you said Lex was in danger... Will Chris be okay? And, what about Lex? He's blaming himself although it wasn't his fault, and I know Chris doesn't blame him, either. I'd love help them, but I don't know how. --"

"Wow, once in a while, egoism is a great thing," Dina interrupted, staring at him in disbelief. "Who would've thought that so many questions fit in a guy's head... Do you ever think about yourself?"

Clark said nothing. Was it wrong to worry about his friends? The issues with Chris were settled, and he knew she meant a lot to Lex. He had changed since he was with Chris; for the better. Clark would even go so far and describe Lex as cheerful when he was with Chris. But not anymore. Now, he was worried and blaming himself, and if those two would never be happy again, then it was his fault; because some secret society had been testing him.

"Be their friend. Spin the planet backwards fast enough so that we lose a couple of days, or weeks," Dina said, looking at the bottle. "There isn't much you can do. It's up to them. I don't know whether they cope with everything together. --"

"You said it'd break Lex if he loses Chris!"

She bit her lip and shook her head. "Clark, I can't tell you. I only see what _might_ happen. It doesn't mean it _will_ happen. I don't want Lex and Chris to split; they're damn cute together, and if I'd known earlier what would... I would've stopped it. They don't deserve this. I should've taken better care of Chris. She's..." Again, she shook her head and moved the bottle back to her lips.

Clark frowned. That was an odd comment to make, even for her standards. "She's what, Dina? Chris is what?"

"She's my little sister," Dina said and vanished into thin air. Clark stared at the place next to him, his mouth wide open. That was the last thing he had expected her to say.

*****

It was dawn when Lex woke up. Chris was snuggled against his chest; they had fallen asleep on the sofa. Raising his head a little, Lex watched her. The bigger part of her face was shimmering in a yellow-brownish color – it had looked worse a couple of weeks ago when the bruises had been fresh. From guilt, Lex had barely been able to look at her then, or at her wrists where the ropes she had been tied with had left their marks, or at her right hand that was still bandaged, or at her chest that had been cut so badly. He had to breathe in when he remembered how they had found her in the cabin; unconscious and covered in blood. But now, she looked almost happy, a hint of a smile on her lips. Carefully, he brushed his knuckles against her cheek. Chris crinkled her nose and smacked her lips; she was about to wake up. Lex smiled. For a second it felt like an ordinary morning.

"Hey," he whispered as she opened her eyes. "How did you sleep?"

She yawned and looked at him, sleepily. "Did we fall asleep in the study?"

"Looks like it. It was a long night," he said, smiling.

Chris nodded and closed her eyes again, resting her head at his shoulder. Lex heard her sighing quietly. "You okay?"

"Yeah... Can we just lie here for a little while, you caressing my back?"

Lex moved his arm and let his finger trail over the small spot between her shoulder blades. "Like this?"

Again, Chris nodded and several minutes passed. They both remained silent until Chris raised her head, looking at Lex, contritely. "I'm sorry. About last night, about breaking down and crying, and --"

"Don't apologize for that," Lex said but Chris shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have told you. You've gone through so much, and when you're with me you're supposed to be happy. I can't dump all my emotional garbage on you. --"

"I'm stronger than I look. I can take it," he said and wiped off her tears with his thumb. "You mustn't think of me now, Angel. I'll be there for you, and I'll listen to you whenever you need me to."

Chris pressed her lips together and squinted at him. "You do that because you feel guilty," she whispered. "You think it's your fault that I... I don't want your pity. --"

"I don't do it out of pity," he said. "I want to be there for you because I love you."

"But --"

"Chris, you make me more than happy," Lex said patiently. "And even now I'm glad that I can still hold you in my arms. Just don't think of me now, okay?"

Chris breathed in and wiped her face with the back of her hand before she cuddled up against him again. "I have to see a shrink anyway. It felt good to finally tell you what happened in the cabin, but... "

Lex nodded slowly. He didn't have much confidence in psychology, but even though Chris was strong, he doubted he could deal with it on her own. "Do you want me to help you finding someone?"

"No," she said and screwed up her face. "I mean --"

"It's okay. I wouldn't want my help at the moment, either." He sighed and absently curled a lock of her hazelnut-brown hair around his finger. He was only good in hiring psychopaths.

"I don't blame you, Lex, and I'd ask for your help if I hadn't already found someone," Chris replied, flashing him half a smile. "He's in New York and specialized in... cases like mine."

"You'll go to New York?"

"Fat chance I'll ever set my foot in a nutjob healer's office. There's video chat and stuff." She sat up and began to groan.

Lex watched her alarmed. "Is it your hand? You haven't taken your painkillers last night."

"That's bearable, but... uh, this sofa isn't made for sleeping," she whined. "My back hurts."

"That's because you two are idiots! Seventy bedrooms, and you two sleep on a couch." The General entered the study, carrying a tray, and watched them, amused.

Immediately, Lex and Chris rose and for a second Lex felt like he was reliving his first helicopter ride.

Chuckling, the General set the tray onto the coffee table and handed Chris pill. "Here, they work better when you take them continuously."

Chris made a face at Lex as she took her painkillers, but he couldn't stop staring at the tray. There were three mugs and two plates, each with two fried eggs, tomatoes, and bacon.

"You made us breakfast faces," Chris squealed with glee and grabbed for a fork.

It still looked a little clumsy when she tried to handle the fork with her left hand, but she was making progress, and even though Lex wasn't hungry at all, he ate a little by courtesy. Normally, his food wasn't arranged as a face.

There was a little small talk until Chris suddenly stood up. "Pancakes," she said. "I want pancakes. Dad, you have to try the pancakes Lex's cook makes. He puts something in; they're delicious!"

"Truffles, Angel. White truffles," Lex mumbled but Chris had already left the study.

The General chuckled and sipped at his coffee. Lex felt him eyeing him, and he focused on his breakfast. He didn't know why, but the General's presence was more intimidating than that of his own father.

"So, she talked to you... about the abduction," the General finally said and Lex nodded slowly.

"That's why we fell asleep on the couch. Chris more or less spoke about everything all night long."

The General didn't say anything but kept eyeing him. Several moments passed and Lex felt as though he was trying to read his mind. Chris would look at him exactly the same way. "How are you? Can you handle it?"

"I know you don't think much of me, General Harris, and likely, you would rather see Chris with Keith Morris, or one of those Marines you kindly sent over here, but I love your daughter and I'll be there for her," he said evenly, looking straight into the General's eyes. "I'll be at her side, no matter what. Maybe I'll even take her to Rome for a couple of days. We always wanted to go there, and maybe now it's the right time for a change of scene."

"Well, good answer, but not to my question," Chris' father said, picking a tomato from her abandoned plate. "I think a lot of you, Lex. And that was quite an impressive speech, but I wanted to know whether you can handle what happened to Chris." He paused and sighed. "The other night, I read a transcript of her testimony. I know what she's been through and that's why I'm asking you: can you handle it? I barely know how I'm supposed to deal with it, but I have to. I'm her father. There's no way I could let her down now, but you... you could."

Lex began to poke at his food. He barely had have any time to digest everything he had heard last night; Chris' testimony and what she had told him while crying at his shoulder... "I will find a way to handle it," he slowly said, looking up. "I'll be at Chris' side, General, and I'll do everything to make her happy!"

The General set his mug onto the coffee table and smiling, he hold out his hand to Lex. "It's Richard."

*****

It was the Fourth of July, almost exactly four months after Chris had been abducted, and Clark was standing on the patio, looking down at the mansion's garden. It was pretty crowded; Lex had invited everyone to a barbecue. Clark saw his mom talking to General Harris. Lex was standing next to Clark's father and Lana, while Chris was gesticulating in front of two dark-haired men. One of them was her associate partner whose name he had forgotten, the other one Clark had never seen before. A few feet from Chris stood Chloe, engaged in a deep conversation with Keith Morris. Likely, she was grilling him about that mysterious serial robber that kept the Metropolis PD on suspense, hoping that by the end of the summer she would have her first byline in the _Planet_ – even though she was just an intern.

"You might have more fun if you'd join the party, Mr. Kent." Matthew appeared next to him, carrying a tray with beverages.

"I didn't expect there would be so many people," he said, watching Chris who seemed to mock the dark-haired stranger. She was laughing, and when he looked over to Lex he found him smiling too.

"Master Lex and Mistress Christine seem to enjoy it," Matthew said, cheerfully.

"Yeah... but, they've spent the last three weeks in Italy... I thought they'd like to have more alone time."

"They make sure they have enough _alone time_ ," the butler replied, smirking, and Clark blushed. He couldn't help but imagining Matthew peeking through the keyhole when Chris and Lex...

He looked straight ahead, trying not to think of Lex and Chris in bed. They looked happy. Obviously, they had found a way to deal with her abduction.

Suddenly, he spotted a familiar mop of red hair appearing next to Chloe and Keith. Clark frowned. He hadn't seen Dina since she had dropped the sister bomb, and he still wasn't sure whether she had been serious about it at all. It was possible, though. Chris had been adopted by the Harris' when she had been a baby, and maybe she and Dina had the same birth parents. There was only one way to find it out.

He turned to Matthew and took a Coke can from the tray. "You're right; it's a party. I should be down there," he said and hurried to corner Dina.

It turned out to be a wild goose-chase. Dina always seemed to be a step ahead of him, and two hours passed until he finally had the chance to talk to her.

"Dina! Long time no see."

"Clark... Well, uhm, I've been busy. Computer nerd at day, vigilante at night," she mumbled, looking rather uncomfortable. "I'd, uh, love to talk to you, but I'm gonna grab some drinks for Keith and me..."

"You're with Keith?"

Dina blushed and it was difficult to make a difference between her face and her red hairline. "Yes... No... We're together _here_. I gotta go and get those drinks." She tried to squeeze herself past Clark, but he blocked her way.

"You're here with Keith because he's Chris' best friend, or are you here because she's your sister?" He eyed her, still blocking her way, and Dina glared at him.

"Let me go!"

"Normally, you come and go at your pleasure."

"I can't teleport in front of all those people, can I? It'd be easier to tattoo 'metahuman' on my forehead," she hissed and pushed him.

Clark stumbled a little and raised his brows. Dina had to be way stronger than he had thought. What other abilities did she have?

"Just get out of my way."

"Then tell me: are you really Chris' sister, or is this another sick game of you Noesi?"

Dina clenched her fists, looking around as though she was calculating the risk to teleport before she looked at Clark again. "They have nothing to do with this. Chris and I... we have the same birth father," she finally said. "She doesn't know – no one does – and I like to keep it that way!"

Clark was stunned. They were indeed sisters. At least, that would explain the craziness and the fast talking. Yet he couldn't understand why it was such a secret. He was sure Chris would be thrilled to know she had a sister.

"Does she... Is she metahuman like you?"

"No, she's totally and utterly human – and not supposed to know I'm her sister." Dina looked around, and when she spotted Chris her expression changed, it became almost soft.

Clark followed her look and saw Chris standing next to Lex. He had wrapped his arm around her waist and was whispering in her ear.

"Maybe I'm gonna tell her one day," Dina said quietly. "But, she can't know yet. She's only just beginning to live a normal life again. She can't deal with a metahuman sister now."

"What if she can?" Clark said. For the first time since Dina had teleport herself into his life she was acting like a normal, caring human being. It was a pleasant change. "Maybe, it would even help her to know you're her sister --"

"You think it'd help her to know her own sister has let her down? Her own sister didn't save her from that psycho?"

"But, that wasn't your fault. You didn't have a vision about... _it_ until Chris was already in his hands. Your vision came in time, though, and we saved her --"

"I'm her _sister_! I should've sensed there was something coming up!" She flashed him an angry look. "Just stay out of this, or you're facing a career as Luthor's guinea pig!"

"You're too hard on yourself, Dina." Clark said, unimpressed by her threat. He didn't know why, but his feeling told him Dina would never give away his secret. "Do you really think Chris would blame you?"

"Just drop it," she hissed, trying again to squeeze past him.

"Everything alright?"

Clark turned around and saw Lex walking over to them. "It's Dina, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded and shook his hand. "This is a great barbecue, Lex. Thanks for having me. Uhm, I should go and find Keith. He's likely dying for a drink by now." She pushed Clark again and left him and Lex alone.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing... I, uh, thought she and Keith were, you know, an item," Clark mumbled. At least, that was only half a lie.

"Seems like you touched a sore point," Lex replied, looking after Dina who was now standing next to Keith again. Granted, Dina looked at Keith with pure adoration, but Lex didn't seem quite convinced and Clark quickly changed the topic.

"How was your trip? I got your postcards, but I've barely seen you and Chris since you've been back."

Lex laughed and together they moved towards the bar set up in the middle of the lawn. "I tried to keep Chris away from you and everyone else. She has some pretty embarrassing photos and stories to share. And by embarrassing, I mean embarrassing for me!"

"It was a good trip, then?" Clark eyed Lex, amused. He hadn't seen him this relaxed and cheerful in a long time. Actually, he had never seen him like this before.

"Indeed," he confirmed and ordered two Tŷ Nants. "Chris loved it. She made us visit Rome chronologically; starting with ancient Rome and ending with Stadio Olimpico. It was interesting. I've definitely seen parts of Rome I've never seen before." Chuckling, he opened his bottle.

"Funny, I've always pictured her to be more interested in the local food."

"Clark, I've been in Rome with Chris! We had two days just for testing restaurants and ice cream parlors," Lex replied and placed his hand on his stomach. "I'm sure I've gained a few pounds."

"She's good, then? I mean, she's coping with... you know..." Clark eyed him and immediately Lex got serious.

His eyes were roaming the crowd and he began to smile. When Clark followed his look he saw Chris standing next to her father and talking to Lana.

"She's doing better every day," Lex said, smiling almost dreamily. "She's still in therapy, but... she's incredibly strong. She's handling everything just fine."

Slowly, Clark nodded and squinted at him. "What about you? How are you doing?"

Lex blinked and watched him almost surprised – as though Clark had never shown interest in him before. "Well, I'd be lying if I said it's been easy these past few months. After all, I hired the person that's abducted Chris --"

"That wasn't your fault. He tricked your check-up system," Clark said, causing Lex to chuckle.

"Chris keeps telling me that, yet I'll keep blaming myself. It's okay, though, Clark. I'll learn to live with it, and... I'm good. I look at Chris and see her smile again, I look around and see all those people – who are likely only here because of the free food and the free drinks." He chuckled again and sipped at his bottle. "I'm really good, Clark. Thanks for asking."

"We're friends, right?!" Clark smiled at him. He was a bit surprised. For Lex's standards this had been a deep insight in his psyche. He had been changing since he was with Chris, and Clark felt as though a stranger was standing in front of him. But maybe that was the real Lex, his real personality he normally kept hiding from the world, even his friends.

Clark opened his mouth to say something else when Chris' father joined them.

"Didn't I tell you to wipe that grin off your face?" he said, laughing, and put his arm around Lex's shoulder. "Let's see if you're still grinning your foolish grin after you grill some burgers."

It became a lovely evening and after a while Chris and Lex were forced to tell about their trip. Lex even let Chris tell everybody how he had argued with a tourist guide whether or not there was a fourteenth antique obelisk in Rome.

They laughed a lot and Clark kept watching Lex. He seemed to enjoy this gathering more than anyone else. Most likely because there hadn't been many barbecues in Lex's childhood, and if there had been any, they must have been way different.

The Fourth of July fireworks had just started when Clark returned from the restrooms and stepped out on the patio again. He couldn't help but chuckle. Even though tonight was nothing more than an ordinary barbecue – with a butler running around, offering drinks – Lex hadn't lost his propensity to exaggerate. The fireworks were amazing.

Clark looked up in the sky, and wondered whether he could ever tell Lex where he came from. Now, with Chris at his side, Lex seemed more relaxed and satisfied than ever, and Clark couldn't imagine it would be a mad decision to fill Lex in. Maybe, it was even worse to keep it from him. He kept pondering when he heard a quiet giggle.

"Angel, we're gonna miss the fireworks."

"We can see them from here."

Clark moved a little closer to the handrail. Right beneath the patio was a niche Lex and Chris apparently had chosen as their hideout. He knew he should leave them alone, but he couldn't move.

"Too many people?" Lex's voice sounded worried.

"Hmm, just enough, but I thought we could continue where we stopped this morning."

Clark heard Lex laughing quietly. "You're a sex obsessed monster!"

"Hey, we have to make up for the past few months," Chris replied cheerfully.

"No, we don't. After all you've been through --"

"With you at my side," Chris said. "I missed you, and I'm so glad I... can still be with you without having any flashbacks, or feeling weird. No shrink could've helped me with that. Thank you, Lex."

"For having sex with you?"

Chris giggled and moved a bit closer to him. "For always being there for me. For being so amazingly patient, and understanding, and awesome." She lowered her voice and involuntarily, Clark used his super hearing. "If I didn't loathe your dad so much, I would send him a Thank You card. I don't know how he did it, but he created you; that's the best thing he's ever done in his entire life. I love you so much; sometimes I think I'm going to explode. – That was cheesy, wasn't it?"

"A little, but also incredibly nice," Lex said, his voice sounding husky.

Clark saw him sitting down on a stony bench, pulling Chris onto his lap, kissing her. "I love you, Angel!" he whispered and buried his face in her hair.

Clark quietly moved away. Admittedly, he had been jealous of Chris, and maybe his feelings for Lex were a little more than just friendship, but those two really loved each other; or as Dina would say: they were damn cute together! Clark was happy for Lex, and he hoped he would stay with Chris forever. No matter what Dina had seen for Lex's future, Clark made it his personal goal to see his friend as happy as this for the rest of his life.

~fin~

 


End file.
